I Love My StepBrother
by kairikh2
Summary: When Bella's mother remarries, she has to move with her new family, the Cullens.After meeting her future step-brother,Bella becomes immediately attracted to him.Follow their lives as they fall in love with each other. M for future chapters.
1. What is love?

**Hello everyone, here I am writing or at least trying to write a fan fiction, I never thought I would do it but...well there's always a first time...yeah this is my first fan fiction so please be nice :p**

**Oh, one more thing: I'm Portuguese...so if you find any writing mistakes forgive me. I just thought this would be a good way to train my English too hehe**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**Well let's not keep you waiting anymore, enjoy it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1: What is love?

BPOV

What is love? I don´t know...

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 17 years old and I've never fallen in love before. Yeah I know it's kind of odd since I'm a teenager but don't blame me, I just haven't found him yet!

Sure I had some guys interested in me before, but I couldn't think of them as lovers.

"Bella what do you think?" My mom, Esme, asked me.

We were at a bride's store, she was trying some bride dresses because...well she's getting married. Maybe I should ask her what love is, she surely must know since she is getting married...

"Its beautiful mom, you should definitely buy this one." I told her, and I wasn't lying, she looked beautiful in that dress.

"You're right, I love this one! I'm taking it"

We walk out of the store to the parking lot to our car. During the journey to our house all she could talk about was her wedding. She was so exciting, I was happy for her; she deserved happiness after all my dad had done to her. You see my dad wasn't very faithful; he used to cheat on her frequently, so she decided to get a divorce and took me with her to live in Washington. But I would be leaving Washington soon, for I will be living in the small town of Forks, also in the state of Washington, with my future step-father, Carlisle. I´ve met him only once, but I liked him, he seemed to be very kind and caring and I can tell he loves my mother. He is a famous doctor. They met at the hospital and since then they have been together for one year.

"Oh, honey I'm so excited, the wedding is tomorrow! Can you believe it? Soon we'll all be living together, like a family. You will love it Bella, and Carlisle sons are very nice. We will be so happy." Oh right, Carlisle has one son named Edward and one daughter called Alice. They also have both 17 years old, they are twins. I've never met them, but my mom has always told me they were really adorable and sympathetic.

"And don't forget, we will be leaving early tomorrow so pack your entire things today okay dear?"

"Don't worry mom, I have already packed everything"

Once we got home I went to my room and listened to music. After a while, sleep took me.

I woke up next morning with the smell of sweet pancakes my mother was doing. After breakfast we took our thing to the car and it was time to go on the road.

Forks seemed to be a calm town, but it was rainier than any other town in the USA. We reached Carlisle house, and for some reason I was getting nervous and I don't know why. We stood in front of Carlisle's house, for a minute or two. I was stunned, the house was so big, and it was so beautiful. I can imagine myself living here...

Suddenly the door opened only to reveal a young girl with short spiky black hair; she was very pretty and looked more like a pixie. I smiled at that thought.

The pixie girl, who I presumed to be Alice ran in my direction giving me a big hug. Damn, this girl may look like a pixie but she sure is strong.

"I'm Alice, Carlisle's Daughter. You must be Isabella. You are really cute." Cute? Me? Yeah right...

"Thank you, it's so nice to meet you, but please call me Bella" I told Alice. She seemed really nice, I already like her.

"Oh, we're going to be best friends. I can feel it." And it looks like she likes me too.

"Honey, you've arrived!" Carlisle said as he descended the entrance stairs.

"I've missed you Carlisle." Esme, replied with a hug and a kiss. They were getting all lovey-dovey and I didn't want to stay here and see it. Alice must have read my mind:

"Uh, come on Bella, I will show you the house."

Alice showed me the kitchen, which was huge. Actually I've always dreamt of having this kind of kitchen. I love to cook. Then we went to the bathroom and it was huge too. After a while she showed me the living room. It was very warming and beautiful.

Alice took me upstairs, holding my hand. Then we were in a long corridor.

"The room to your left is mine and the next one will be yours. Come on let's have a look at it. I made de decorations, hope you like it. " She said.

The room was beautiful, it was white and purple. It had some shelves so I could put my books on it, I liked to read. It had a desk, the bed was big enough for two people and its sheets were light purple. I walked across the room to the window, it had a nice view of the forest. I turned around to look at Alice.

"Alice...this...I mean...I don´t have words to describe it. Thank you so much really. I love this room, thank you." I said. I was truly grateful. I could tell Alice was trying to make me feel comfortable, as if I was in my own home.

"Please Bella, you don´t have to thank me. I know its hard moving out and adjusting to the new life thing and all but..." She paused. " I want you to feel in home, because this is where you will be living from now on, and I don´t want you to feel uncomfortable. Besides it's my duty to make you feel happy as a sister, well actually step-sister, and as a friend"

I was so touched that I could feel my tears starting to form. I hugged her.

"Thank you" Was all I could say.

We came out to the hallway again. Alice told me Esme and Carlisle would be staying at the second floor. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. Suddenly I noticed there was a door right in front of my room.

"What about this room Alice?" I asked pointing at it.

"Oh, that's Edwards's room, my twin brother. You will be meeting him soon and you will like him."

We went downstairs to the living room. Alice's cell phone rang and she went to the kitchen leaving me alone. I figured it must be her boyfriend because she blushed a little when she saw who was calling her. I noticed there were some lions made by wood I walked slowly at them to have a better look at it.

"Those came from Africa"

I jumped at the male voice which I didn´t recognize. When I turned around I was stunned: right at the end of the stairs clinging to the wall was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen in my entire life. His hair was bronze and messy; his eyes were an emerald green. I could tell he was muscular. I was completely hypnotized. Damn it Bella, say something, say something.

"I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Isabella." He said with a crooked smile.

Oh God! Oh God, Oh God! If was stunned before, now I was astonished by his smile. Oh right, you are supposed to answer Bella.

"Hum...yes, but please call me Bella."

"So what do you think about the house?"

"It's beautiful and very warming. I really like it."

We stared at each other for a moment, it was as if we were lost in each other's eyes but then Esme and Carlisle entered the room. Suddenly I froze. The guy I was starring at seconds ago is my step-brother, I couldn't feel attracted to him, it's not right. I had to get out of here.

"Hum...I...I will go unpack my things. I will see you guys later." I said. As I walked to the upstairs Edward put his hand on my shoulder, electricity run through my body.

"It was nice to meet you Bella." He said. I only nodded and ran to my new room.

I throw myself at the bed and stared at the ceiling.

What is love? I don't know... but I have a feeling I will discover it soon...

* * *

**  
**

**So... is it bad? Please review, tell me what do you think, and remember that this is my first story and also I'm Portuguese so if there are any writing mistakes please forgive me ;)**


	2. First day

**Hello, everyone I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I want to thank to everyone who added my story to his/her favourites and for the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. So once again thank you for being so nice =)**

**Here´s the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

BPOV

I was having a nice dream. I was dreaming about Edward and those beautiful green eyes of his. Deep inside I knew I wasn't supposed to be so happy about it, but I couldn't help it. But you know what they say, all good things come to an end.

I was woken up by the voice of the little pixie outside in the corridor.

"Bella! Wake up, today is the big day. Come on, I've picked your clothes."

"Ahh...all right Alice I'm coming." I told her

Yes today is the big day, as Alice called it. It is my first day at school, which is something that frightens me. I'm the kind of girl who doesn't like any attention, so being the new girl at school isn't properly what I most dream about. Besides I was very sleepy. Yesterday, after the wedding, the five of us, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and me, went to a restaurant in Port Angeles for dinner and when we arrived home it was really late.

Carlisle and Esme told us they planned on going on honeymoon very soon and that they would tell us as soon as they decided. The wedding ceremony was very private, just the five of us.

I opened the door to the corridor and the first thing I saw was a pair of green eyes, only this time I wasn't dreaming...they were real. Edward was at his bedroom door, right in front of mine.

"Jesus, that evil pixie knows how to annoy someone in the morning. Hey, good morning Bella." Edward said with a crooked smile. God, how I love that smile...ok Bella you have to stop having those thoughts.

"Hi, good morning. Yes she definitely knows."

We both stepped out of our rooms at the same time and we looked at the bathroom. We laughed quietly.

"I guess we had the same idea. Well, ladies first." He said.

"Thank you." Was all I said.

I took a quick shower and went to my room. Laying on the bed were clothes, the ones Alice picked, I presumed. They weren't that bad, she picked some tight jeans and a blue shirt that I could wear with my blue jacket.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and found everyone, there was only one person missing, Carlisle. I supposed he was at work. My mother was making breakfast, Edward and Alice were sitting waiting for it.

"Good morning dear. Here's your breakfast." My mother said.

"Thanks, mom."

*********************

Edward gave us a ride on his shiny Volvo. My first class was English and Alice was having it with me. I was glad; at least I wouldn't be alone. Everyone was staring at me, the new girl. I heard some giggling behind me, and Alice turned around.

"Oh, please just shut up Lauren. Your voice is annoying me. You're just jealous of Bella's beauty." Alice said, that made me laugh, because, well first that Lauren girl deserved it and second I didn't knew what Alice meant when she said "Bella's beauty", I didn't think of myself as a beautiful girl, I was normal and plain, nothing about me was interesting.

"Don't care about them Bella. They think they are the most beautiful girls in this school but they are just crap." Alice winked.

The rest of the class was calm. Alice told me that the two girls behind us, Lauren and Jessica, were very stupid girls, they have always wanted Edward but he have never gave them a chance. I was relieved, somehow.

After this class I went to my Geometry class. I was walking on the corridor when a blonde boy came to me.

"Hi, you must be Isabella. I'm Mike Newton, it's a pleasure to meet you" He said.

"Hi Mike, call me Bella."

"So what's your next class?" Mike asked

"Geometry."

"Great, it's mine too." He looked very happy, I don't know why but I think he was a little too excited. He seems nice, but only as a friend.

During the all class, Mike was always trying to get my attention, which was a little annoying. He tried to convince me to sit at his table by the lunch, but I told him I was sitting with Alice.

"Oh right, I heard your mother married Dr. Cullen. So now you're living with them right?" Mike asked me.

"Yeah." Suddenly the bell rang. I was grateful; I had a feeling he was going to ask me something more related to the Cullens and I didn't want to hear about it.

When I reached the cafeteria I saw Alice waving me from her table. I saw Edward and three more people that I didn't know.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our friends" Alice said.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend" she said pointing to the blonde guy sitting next to her. He was tall and very handsome; I thought he was perfect for Alice.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Alice told me a lot about you." he said

"Well, the pleasure is all mine." I smiled

"This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister and the big guy next to her is her boyfriend, Emmet"

Wow, I was stunned. Rosalie was beautiful, I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my whole life, she was blonde and looked like a model. Emmet was very big, just like Alice said, he had dark hair and he had that big brother image.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie and Emmet said in union. I smiled to them.

I sat next to Edward and once again, I felt electricity running though my body.

"Hey, how have your day been until now?" The velvet voice asked me.

"Hum...it has been nice, I guess. Just normal." I said.

"I noticed the Newton walked you to the class...you seemed a little uncomfortable."

I blushed a little:

"Hum...yeah. He was asking too many questions."

"Oh...ok." Edward made an angry face.

Maybe I was imagining things, but was he jealous?

No, he couldn't be...why would he? I could feel the heat reaching my cheeks as I thought of Edward being jealous towards Mike because of me.

"Your blush its...its lovely." The gorgeous boy beside me said.

I blushed even more. I couldn't reply to him. What was I suppose to say? _"And your lips are driving me crazy. Can I kiss them."_

Ok, not helping Bella, not helping.

Suddenly the bell rang. I stood up and said goodbye to everyone. As I was walking through the corridor someone grabbed my hand. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, by the electricity I felt, I already knew...

"Hey Bella, your next class will be Biology right?"

I nodded.

"Well than should we walk together? That's my next class too."

We walked together side by side, when we reached the class we sat together at the same table. The class went by quickly. At the end of it, we left together. We met Alice at the parking lot, and the three of us went together to our home. After a while Alice asked me how was my day.

"Well, you know Alice... the first day is always boring, and everyone is looking at you."

"Yeah. So what did you think about Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet?" she asked me.

"They are all really nice and very welcoming."

We stayed in silent the rest of the trip, sometimes Edward would look at me from the rear-view mirror and whenever our eyes would meet, I would blush.

When we got home, Edward went to his room, Alice and I went to her room, we needed to do the English homework. After a while, we went downstairs, Esme asked me to call Edward since the dinner was ready.

I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Edward, Esme asked me to call you, its...dinner...time..." I barely pronounce the last three words. Right in front of me was this Adonis god shirtless. I could see his abdominal muscles...he was so hot. I was loosing myself in him. And I was completely speechless, but I had to say something.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward please forgive me. I didn't know you were shirtless." I was blushing...deeply. I turned my face away so he couldn't see it.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I was changing t-shirts."

When I looked at him again, he was trying to put a new t-shirt, but somehow it got stuck in his head. I was now laughing.

"Well, since you are so amused would you please help me here?" he asked.

I walked in and grabbed his t-shirt trying to help him wear it.

"Okay, maybe you should take it out" I said.

"You're right, help me. Pull it out."

I did, as I was told, but when I was finally able to remove his t-shirt, I lost my balance and fell in my back. In an attempting to grab me Edward fell too landing right on top of me (did I mention he was shirtless).

"Ouch" I opened my eyes to see his face just mere centimetres from mine. His green eyes looked at mines as if he could see through me.

"Bella" he said.

"Edward"

My heart felt like it was going to jump from my chest, and I'm sure he could hear it too.

Then, out of the blue he cupped my chin with his right hand and sighed. I felt him approaching to my face even more, we were both breathing hard.

"EDWARD! BELLA! DINNER!"

We jumped from the floor.

"I...hum...I... I'm sorry..." I tried to apologize from falling, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Yeah...I..." And apparently he was speechless too.

So, I did what I thought it was the best, I walked out of his room and went downstairs.

"Hey, honey help me set the table, Alice is on the phone right now. Are you alright? You seem a little red, you don't have a fever have you?"

"Ah...no mom. I'm alright." No I wasn't.

I was falling in love with Edward, my stepbrother. And that wasn't good, was it? But it didn't feel wrong, he is so nice, gorgeous, and those eyes and those lips, and... oh my god. I was in love with him. This couldn't be happening.

"Oh, right, Bella how was your first day?" Esme asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It was okay mom." Yeah right, more than okay. I realised I was in love with my stepbrother.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please please review. They make my day.**

**Once again thank you for all those you supported me, I was a little scared since this is my first fic but now, I'm calmer ;) and I will try to update frequently, I promise.**

**Next chapter I'm thinking of making it in EPOV. What do you think?**

**Hugs* and don't forget to review**


	3. Falling Hard

**Hello guys. Here is chapter 3 like I promised. It's EPOV regarding the last chapter and its events. Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm so happy that you are happy with my story :) I also had many people adding my story to his/her favourites, thank you so much for that, but please review too, let me know what you think.**

**Hope you like this chapter**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Falling Hard**

**EPOV**

I was looking at the forest from my window. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Everything, except my heart. I'm pretty sure that in the silence of the night anyone could hear it. Even Bella.

Bella. _Beautiful_. The name surely suited her. She was beyond beautiful, she was exquisite. Her long brunette hair and those brown eyes. It felt as if I could read through them. And that blush, it was lovely.

When I touched her I felt sparks through my body, I'm sure she felt it too. But this was wrong; she is supposed to be my stepsister. I shouldn't think of her like that. But the only thing I could remember were those brown eyes. I could get lost in there for hours...hell, I could get lost in there for days.

Okay, this is not helping Edward, maybe I should just go to sleep, and dream about Bel...okay I definitely should stop thinking and go to sleep.

I was dreaming about Bella. About her smile, about her eyes, about her blush...I was dreaming about everything related to Bella. She was looking at me and I was about to touch her cheek and...

"Bella! Wake up, today is the big day. Come on, I've picked your clothes."

I woke up at the screaming voice of my pixie sister. She couldn't have picked better time to do it.

"Ahh...all right Alice I'm coming." Bella shouted.

That voice is definitely the voice I wouldn't mind hearing every morning.

I didn't know what Alice meant by saying "the big day", I could only presume she was talking about Bella's first day at school. Ugh, I can already imagining the Newton boy trying to approach her.

I got up and went to my bedroom door. Suddenly I saw Bella opening her door too.

"Jesus, that evil pixie knows how to annoy someone in the morning. Hey, good morning Bella." I said, trying to sound casual.

"Hi, good morning. Yes she definitely knows." She replied. How I missed those eyes of her. Okay, I better stop right now or I won't be going anywhere. I stepped out to the corridor at the same time as Bella. We both looked at the bathroom and laughed quietly.

"I guess we had the same idea. Well, ladies first." I said, being the gentleman I was raised for.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

I returned to my room, I throw myself at my bed, looking at the ceiling, waiting for Bella to end her shower. Bella showering. I could only imagine her white and soft skin under the hot water. Right Edward...not helping. I decided to put my phones and hear some music, this way I could distract myself.

After a while, I heard Bella's bedroom door closing. I figured she was done, so I went and took a quick shower. I went to my room, dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. Alice was already sitting at the table, while Esme was making breakfast. My father was at his work. I was really happy for my dad; he has finally found someone to stay by his side, since my mother's death. Alice and I were only eight when she died from cancer. Since then my father has been alone. I liked Esme, she was very caring and generous.

"Good morning." I said to them

"Good morning dear. Please have a seat; breakfast will be ready in a minute." Esme said.

After a while I heard some footsteps coming from the stairs, it must be Bella.

"Good morning dear. Here's your breakfast." Esme said to her.

"Thanks, mom."

She was even more beautiful this morning.

***************

We were riding in my baby, that's right, my Volvo. I loved it, it had personality you know.

I was having geometry has my first class, while Bella and Alice were having English. Well at least Bella wouldn't be alone for her first class.

I sat beside Jasper. He was Alice's boyfriend and also, one of my best friends. The teacher hadn't still arrived.

"Hey man how are you doing? I heard the new girl, Bella, is really sweet and caring." Jasper told me.

"I'm fine thanks. Hum...yeah, how do you know about Bella?

"Well, duh. Your sister Alice, she hasn't shut up about Bella since she arrived."

I laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds like Alice."

"So, you have a new sister then." He said, that made me a little angry. Stepsister, for God's sake, we are not even related, which for some reason, I was relieved for.

"Stepsister." I corrected him.

"Right. Sorry." He said.

We were talking about the homework, when I heard an annoying voice.

"Hey, Eric. Have you seen the new girl, Isabella? She's hot man, I bet she knows how to turn on a man." Disgusting Mike Newton said.

Humph, there was no way I was leaving him approach my Bella in anyway. Whoa...Edward, did you just said your Bella?

The class went by quickly. I walked to the corridor and went to my next class, English. At the end of the corridor I saw Bella. And by her side was Mike. I don't know what it is, but a felt something sharp hitting my heart. He was smiling at her, but she didn't look comfortable. Still I didn't want to see him near her. Was I jealous? Yes, I think that's a possibility...

English ended fast. I made my way to the cafeteria, I knew Bella would be sitting with us; I couldn't wait to see her. I sat at our table. Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were already there. I wonder if she will like our friends...

"Hey guys. Alice, where is Bella?" I asked my sister, I realised she wasn't still here. Maybe Newton was talking with her. I suddenly felt an urge to go looking for her and bring her to my side where no one would touch her.

"She is not here. But she must be on her way," Alice said.

"What's wrong Eddie boy? Are you that desperate to see her? Or maybe you are feeling that big brother protectiveness." Emmet, my other best friend laughed.

"Emmet, if you don't shut up right now I will tell Ginny that you might like her after all." Everyone laughed at my reply.

You see, Ginny was a chubby 17 years old girl, she is in my and Emmet's Chemistry class, she has a huge crush on him, more like she's obsessed with him. At the beginning she was always following him everywhere, she would send him flowers and chocolates, she was like a stalker; it was really creepy. We always laughed at it, even Rosalie. Emmet decided to talk to the girl; he told her he wasn't interested in her. She stopped stalking but she obviously is still obsessed with him.

"Pleaseeeee don't. That girl scares the hell out of me. I still have freaking nightmares about her." He cried. We all laughed.

I saw Alice waving at someone. It was Bella. Finally. She was still perfect like this morning when I saw her.

"Bella, I would like you to meet our friends" Alice said.

"This is Jasper, my boyfriend" she said pointing to him. He smiled.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Bella. Alice told me a lot about you."

"Well, the pleasure is all mine." She smiled.

"This is Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister and the big guy next to her is her boyfriend, Emmet"

"Hi Bella." Rosalie and Emmet said in union.

I could clearly tell that Bella was pleased with our friends. She sat next to me, and once again I felt electricity running through my body. Now that she was close to me, I could smell the scent of strawberries coming from her hair. I was hypnotized. I had to say something before she thinks I'm a freak.

"Hey, how have your day been until now?" I asked her, trying to sound normal.

"Hum...it has been nice, I guess. Just normal."

"I noticed the Newton walked you to the class...you seemed a little uncomfortable." Nice Edward, where did that came from.

"Hum...yeah. He was asking too many questions."

"Oh...ok." I knew it. He was interested in her. That made me a little angry. I definitely didn't want him near her.

I looked at Bella, she was blushing. It was beautiful, so beautiful that the words came out of my mouth without even thinking.

"Your blush its...its lovely."

She blushed even more. I know I probably shouldn't have said that, but I couldn't care less.

She didn't reply. As the bell rang she stood up, waved goodbye to everyone and just walked away.

Suddenly I remembered, her next class would be Biology, which was mine too. I ran after her and grabbed her hand. Again, sparks flew.

"Hey Bella, your next class will be Biology right?"

She nodded.

"Well than should we walk together? That's my next class too."

And with that, we walked together side by side, when we reached the class we sat together at the same table. The class went by quickly, most of the time I would look at Bella, but I guess she didn't even noticed, which I was glad for.

We met Alice at the parking lot, and we rode to home together. After a while, Alice broke the silence.

"How was your first day Bella?"

"Well, you know Alice... the first day is always boring, and everyone is looking at you."

Yeah, I bet they were. Especially that Mike Newton boy. Okay Edward you have to stop this jealousy. It's not helping.

"Yeah. So what did you think about Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet?" My sister asked her.

"They are all really nice and very welcoming."

We stayed in silence the rest of the trip. Sometimes I would look at Bella from the rear-view mirror and whenever our eyes met she would blush.

*********************

When we got home I went to my room, listening to some music. I loved music, specially the classic one. Since I was little, I've always played the piano. When I was ten, my father offered me one, its downstairs, in the piano room like I like to call it. I'm not sure if Alice showed Bella that room, because she knew that room was my sanctuary. I let myself lose in the songs of Clair de Lune. When I looked at the clock it was almost time for dinner.

I took the phones from my ears and decided to change my shirt. I was taking it off when someone knocked on my door; I figured it must be Alice, calling me to dinner.

"Come in."

"Edward, Esme asked me to call you, its...dinner...time..." It was Bella. She barely pronounced the last three words. She was staring at me with her brown glowing eyes. It was almost as if she was dazzled. Really? Do I dazzle her? If I do, I don't mind at all...

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Edward please forgive me. I didn't know you were shirtless." She said, she was clearly embarrassed and blushing...a lot. I loved that. But I realized it was better to put a t-shirt, that way she wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay. You don't need to apologize. I was changing t-shirts." I said while I was trying to wear a new one. But the shirt wouldn't come down. It was stuck at my head. That was strange; it was the first time that happened.

Then I heard a giggle, and Bella laughing. At least she wasn't embarrassed anymore. But I needed some help with the damn shirt.

"Well, since you are so amused would you please help me here?" I asked her.

I heard her footsteps, coming in my direction. She grabbed the shirt trying to make me wear it. But it wasn't working.

"Okay, maybe you should take it out." She said.

"You're right, help me. Pull it out."

She did just like I told her, and then everything happened really fast. When the shirt was off I saw Bella losing her balance and falling in her back, I tried to grab her, but I only fell too...on top of her...

"Ouch" I was staring at her when she opened her eyes. Our faces were so close, that I could feel her breath.

"Bella" I said, but it sounded more like a whisper.

"Edward" She said. I loved hearing my name coming from her beautiful lips.

I tried to think of something else, I tried to talk, but I couldn't. Because, first of all, Bella was in my room; second, I was on top of her; and third, I was shirtless (again, on top of her).

I cupped her chin with my right hand and approached to her face. I could feel her body heat even better, since I was shirtless. I was breathing hard now too.

"EDWARD! BELLA! DINNER!"

At that we jumped from the floor.

"I...hum...I... I'm sorry..." she tried to say.

"Yeah...I..." and I, couldn't even speak. That's just great Edward.

She suddenly walked away from my room.

I throw myself at my bed. And tried to process what have happened. What was I going to do if Esme hadn't interrupted? Was I going to kiss her?

I was confused. I've never felt anything like this for anyone, but I knew that such feeling must be LOVE.

Yes, I was in love with Bella, my stepsister. Does she feel the same? I don't know.

But I do know one thing: I was falling hard for her, each second I spend with her, makes me realise that even more. But what scares me the most is that I don't think I can hide it anymore.

* * *

**So, here you have EPOV, it was a little difficult. From all the characters in Twilight, Edward Cullen is my favourite. Not just because he is gorgeous but also because I believe he is such an interesting character, and the fact he can read minds, makes him even more interesting.**

**Oh, and the thing with Ginny (Emmet´s stalker, lol) was actually a dream I had. I had this dream about a chubby girl stalking and pursuing Emmet Cullen in school. It was the funniest dream I ever had =)**

**So tell me what you think-------» REVIEW please.**


	4. Questions

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. Again thank you so much for your reviews and for adding me to your favourites. **

**Please enjoy it ;)**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Questions**

**BPOV**

Everyone says that falling in love is the most blissful feeling and experience you can have as a teenager. For me, it is a dangerous and forbidden feeling, especially if the person you are falling in love with is...your stepbrother.

I know we are not blood related, and if, by any chance, we decided to "hang out" together, it's not like we would be committing any crime.

But in our society, I think that a relationship between stepsiblings wouldn't be well seen. And it would be strange for our family.

Edward was different from any other guy I've met. He was gorgeous but more important than that we was intelligent, a gentleman and a caring person.

I feel so attract by him...I can't even explain. And it was becoming really difficult for me to hide that strong attraction.

Since the events of last night, things have become a little uncomfortable.

At dinner, we would look at each other sometimes. And every time I blushed he would lower his head and smile.

I looked at my clock and sighed. Soon I would have to get up and go to school. Means I would have to face Edward. I sighed again. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it, but a knock on the door made my eyes open.

"Yes?"

"Bella, it's me. Can I come in?" Alice asked.

"Of course Alice"

"Hi good morning. How are you feeling?" she said as she sat at the corner of the bed.

"Great...but, why are you asking? Should I feel sick?" I was a little confused, why was she asking me how I felt. Did she notice the tension between me and Edward? Oh I hope not.

"No no, it's just...I don't know. You seemed a little distant last night."

"I'm fine Alice. I was just tired from my first day at school."

She suddenly took my hand in hers.

"Bella, if there is anything bothering you...well you can tell me. I'm your friend and I want to help you."

Alice was so nice. She was always worried if I was ok, if I was adapting well to Forks. I was kind of moved by her concerned towards me. I was really happy for having such a good friend like her.

But, in spite of that, I can't tell her that I'm in love with her brother. How would she react? Maybe she would support me, but it was too soon to tell her.

This was a secret that only I and the gods would know. At least for now.

"Thank you so much for your concern Alice, but there's nothing wrong, I was just tired, really...nothing more."

"Hum...ok."

She rose up and looked at me.

"But remember, if you ever have any problem, don't hesitate in talking to me."

She walked to the door. When she opened it I called her making her turn around to look me in the eyes.

"Hum...and Alice, you are not my friend, actually you are my best friend." She smiled. Her smiled reached her ears.

It was true. She was already my best friend. Yup, the sister of the guy I was in love with, A.K. A my stepbrother, was my best friend.

Could things get any weird?

"You're my best friend too." And with that she walked away.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I was relieved for not seeing Edward, I was not prepared, not yet, and possibly not in a hundred years.

After dressing myself, I went to the kitchen. Alice was already there, but I didn't see Edward.

***********************************************

**EPOV**

I knew sooner or later I would have to look at her face. But I was still not ready. Not because I was embarrassed, but because I knew as soon as I would look to those brown eyes, my feelings would come out.

I was clearly aware that it was going to be difficult to hide them, but for now it had to be.

I can't deny that last night dinner was a little awkward. There was this kind of tension in the air between Bella and I. Sometimes I would look at her and she would blush, which made me smile. I was happy that she was blushing because of me. I was thrilled that I was the one who had that kind of effect on her.

I took the breakfast earlier and came to my car, waiting for Bella and Alice. After a while I saw them leaving the house.

Okay Edward, prepare yourself, act normal, act normal.

They entered the car and Bella was the first one to talk.

"Good morning Edward." She sounded normal, but I could feel a little tremor in her voice.

Then she smiled.

_Act normal, act normal_.

"Goo... goo...good morning Bella." Nice Edward. Just perfect.

The trip from home to school has never seemed to me so long like now. Whenever I would look at Bella from the rear-view mirror, she would lower her head.

There was this sparkling tension inside the car. For once, I looked at Alice, who was in the passenger seat, and she was looking right to me. She knew there was something; she must have felt the tension.

My sister Alice, was an extremely observer person. Believe me, I've lived with the little pixie for 17 years and I know it. And then there was this kind of twin's bond that we shared.

Alice was not only a sister, but also a great friend. We were always very close and shared everything.

Finally we reached the school.

**********************************************

**BPOV**

Finally we arrived.

That was the worse trip I've ever made. It was as if we were travelling in a timeless car.

I said goodbye to Edward and Alice and went to my Geometry class. I just hoped that Mike wasn't going to bother me today. I was walking on the corridor when someone called me.

"Pssst, Bella. Bella?" It was Emmet; he was hiding in a corner. Strange...

"Hey. Hum...why are you hiding Emmet? And why are we whispering?" I asked, that was a little weird.

He made a sign with his hand for me to come to him.

"Edward didn't tell you?" He said.

"Tell me what?" Now I was curious.

"You see, there is this chubby girl, her name is Ginny and she kind of have an obsession with me...and this morning when I arrived, I saw her, she was holding a letter with a heart design saying "Emmet". So could you please walk me to my class and see if she is around? I'm afraid to run into her in the meantime."

I laughed so loud that everyone in school must have heard. I was imagining a chubby girl pursuing Emmet, and that image wouldn´t leave my mind. I was already crying from laughing so much. When I finally stopped he lift an eyebrow and asked:

"Are you done?"

I laughed again.

"Come on big guy let´s go, I'll protect you." I said as I gave me a little punch in his arm trying to look strong.

The image of me, little Bella, protecting big Emmet from anyone made me smile, he is the one who's suppose to have this big brother image you know.

"Thanks honey, you are my hero."

As we reached the door to Emmet's class, Edward arrived too.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here Bella?"

"Emmet asked me to escort him to his class."

"Yeah. Edward, that freaking girl is looking for me again, and she has a letter with a heart saying "Emmet". I was afraid of running into her, so I asked Bella to accompany me and see if Ginny was around."

"Oh, but you do know she will be having Chemistry right now with us, right?" My velvet voice said.

"Yes, but I don't think she will talk to me in class. She always tries to catch me alone."

"Okay, that is a little creepy!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Emmet and Edward said at the same time.

The three of us looked to each other and laughed. Everyone was staring at us.

I was glad that the tension between me and Edward was disappearing.

The bell rang and it was time for me to go to my class.

"Well, since you are ok now, I'll be going."

"Thanks little Bella." Emmet winked me.

***************************************************

**EPOV**

We stood in the door entrance watching Bella go away.

Finally the tension between us wasn't so strong.

"Ah, that my friend is a very nice and lovely girl. I'm glad she joined our gang you know." Emmet said. I nodded.

I turned around, ready to go to the class when Emmet grabbed my arm.

"No matter what happens, you are not leaving me alone." I rolled my eyes.

The class went smoothly. Ms. Ivors told us the next class will be about doing experiments.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. And finally it was lunch break. Everyone was already at the table; I looked at Bella and smiled.

"So Edward, I was saying we should go to some movie theatre this Friday night. You're in?" Alice asked.

Well if Bella was going, than you bet I'm in.

"Sure."

"Great. The six of us together will be awesome." My sister said.

**********************************************

**BPOV**

I'm not sure if the Friday night thing was such a good idea. Edward was coming, which means we are the only ones without a date, if you know what I mean.

"Hey Bella, thank you for earlier. For saving my man" Rosalie said, she was laughing.

"No problem" I smiled and winked to Emmet.

The rest of the day was calm. When I arrived at the parking lot I noticed Edward was sitting in his car alone.

I knocked on the window and he made a sign for me to go to the passenger seat.

"Hi where is Alice?" I asked.

"She is going with Jasper. So today it will be just the two of us."

The way he said that made my heart beat speed up.

"Oh okay." Nice now I would have to be alone with him.

He started the engine and put some music.

"Clair de Lune?" I asked. He gave me a surprised looked.

"Hum, my mom used to listen some classics when I was little." I said

He just smiled.

****************************************

**EPOV**

I smiled. Well at least one thing we had in common. And then I realised I didn't know anything about Bella, which was a little frustrating. So I decided to ask her some questions. It wouldn't kill to do it.

"Bella, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"How was your life with your mother back in Washington?"

"Well...it was pretty normal...nothing exciting." She said.

"Have you always lived with you mother?"

"Since my parents divorced themselves, yes. My father cheated on my mother so she decided to get a divorce, and then took me with her to Washington."

"Moving to Forks must have been hard for you, I mean leaving everything behind, your friends..."

"Actually it wasn't that hard. And to tell you the truth I didn't have many friends back there. I'm very shy... and besides I was happy for my mother. She deserves to be with someone who really cares for her and Carlisle is the best."

She was truly an angel. Even knowing she would be leaving everything behind, she was more concerned with her mother's happiness. I suddenly felt an urge to hold her and tell her how magnificent she was. But that was impossible. Only in your dreams Edward. Then I decided to change the questions.

"What's your favourite colour?"

She hesitated a little, and then she looked deeply into my eyes and said:

"Green."

Sparks started to fly again, if I didn't asked something else that would make me come to reality I might not be able to survive any more second in this car.

"Your favourite book and movie?" I asked

"Pride and Prejudice, from Jane Austen. Movie, I don't know, I have a lots. But definitely _Twilight_."

"Oh, I think I heard about it. Isn't it about a forbidden romance between a vampire and a human?"

"Yes, a forbidden romance..." she sighed.

We finally reached home, I turned off the engine, and we stood seated. I looked at her. She was looking through the window. Was she sad? She looked sad...

So I touched her cheek with my right hand and caressed it. She turned around and looked at me.

"You look sad. Are you sad?" I asked.

"No just a little. It must be because of this rainy weather." She said.

I caressed her cheek even more, but she didn't remove my hand.

"Don' be."

She blushed.

"Hum, we should get going..." she said.

"You are right." But I didn't want to let her go. I wanted her to stay with me, I wanted to hold her and feel her skin, her strawberries' smell, I wanted to feel everything about her. She opened her door and was about to leave when I stopped her, there was one more question I wanted to make.

"Bella...have you ever dated someone, or had a boyfriend?"

"No." And with that she left, walking towards home.

I'm not going to lie, I was beyond happy. She has never loved someone. And supposedly no one has ever touched her beautiful lips. If I could glow, my body would be glowing from all the enjoyment.

**********************************************

**BPOV**

Why was Edward asking me those questions? Could he possibly want to know more about me?

Well I wanted to know more about him.

When he asked me if I have ever had a boyfriend I was a little confused. Should I tell him the truth or should I lie. So I told him what I thought it was the best, I told him the truth.

When he heard my answer I swear to God that I saw a glowing light in his eyes. Maybe he did feel attracted to me. When I entered the house I heard my mother calling me.

"Yes mom?"

"Help me set the table for dinner. Alice is upstairs. Carlisle will be arriving soon. Where's Edward?"

Hearing his name made me blush.

"He's outside."

Alice came downstairs singing and then hugged me. She was clearly happy for spending some time with Jasper.

At dinner, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Listen guys, Esme and I have some news for you."

Hum...what could it be?

*******************************************

**EPOV**

"Listen guys, Esme and I have some news for you." My father said.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"You see, we were thinking on going on our honeymoon this next week but it has been a change of plans."

Then Esme continued:

"Carlisle's brother is coming this weekend to give us congratulations and to spend some time with us, since they haven't been to forks lately. Isn't that right darling?"

"Yes honey." Carlisle answered.

"Dad, you mean uncle Anthony and aunt Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes son."

This was not good news. Don't get me wrong, I love my uncles, but their son, my cousin Jacob, is a little player with the girls. I like him, but I'm sure Bella will be his new target.

Alice looked at me, she thought of the same thing. Things were going to get a little more complicated...

* * *

**So, I decided to mix in this chapter both Bella and Edward point of view. **

**What do you think, did you like this chapter?**

**Don't forget to REVIEW, they make me want to write even more ;)**

**Abraços e tenham um bom dia =)**


	5. Explosion and Payback Time

**Well, "olá" again. Thanks for sticking with me and for all the reviews, you guys are the best ;)**

**Thanks for those you added me to his/her favourite stories but please review too, I like to know everyone's opinions.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter,**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Explosion and Payback Time**

**BPOV**

So Carlisle's brother and his family were joining us this weekend.

I looked at Edward and then at Alice. They were looking at each other, as if they were in some sort of telepathy conversation. Somehow Edward didn't seem very pleased about this.

After dinner, I said goodbye to everyone and went to my room. I needed to do my Geometry homework.

*****************************************

**EPOV**

Bella went to her room after dinner. I decided to go to mine too.

I was listening to some music, when someone opened the door. I jumped of the bed. It was Alice.

"Jesus Alice, knock first. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Edward we need to talk." She said.

I made a sign for her to come sit in my bed with me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward, I can tell there's something between you and Bella, and don't even try to deny it, you know me."

Shit! She figured it out. Damn pixie.

"So...hum...you felt the tension in the car huh." I said.

"You bet I felt. God, I swear I thought you guys would put that car into flames."

"I know. Alice I've never felt this way towards anybody. I can't even explain."

"But Edward, she...she is..."

"Our stepsister, yes I know Alice." I didn't even let her finish.

"Edward, I know you are not blood related, but don't make this look stranger than already is, please."

"So, you are asking me to let go of my feelings. To pretend that nothing of this exists. I though you would support me." I was little surprised by her reaction; she usually supports me in everything.

"No Edward, of course not. Look, you know I always support you and I only want what's best for you, whatever makes you happy. What I'm trying to say is what if this ends badly, huh? And Bella decides to leave. She is my best friend Edward. I want her to be happy too, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable and go away."

"I know Alice. Don't you think I have the same fear? Of course I don't want her to leave." I said, I couldn't even imagine a world without Bella, not now that she has come to my life.

"And what about Carlisle and Esme. What would they think? Do you think they would approve you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, but obviously I don't want them to know."

Alice nodded.

"And now uncle Anthony is coming this weekend, which is not helping, since cousin Jacob will be coming too, and you know how he is around girls, he is a player." I said

"You're right; he will probably try something with Bella. I'm sure."

"I don't think I'll be able to handle that..." I sighed.

"You have to." Alice reminded me.

"Edward I have faith in you. I know you will do the right thing. And I will always support you twin"

"Thanks sis. You are an evil pixie sometimes but I love you." I winked at her.

She laughed.

"I love you too. Besides it has always been my dream, having my best friend dating my favourite brother. You and Bella kind of match each other."

"Alice, I'm your only brother. And, your dream?"

"Okay, maybe not my dream, but one of them."

She walked to the door.

"Oh and Edward, I think she likes you too." She winked, and then left.

She may like me too, but I don't like her. I love her.

**************************************************

**BPOV**

The rest of the week went as usual.

Edward and I were closer each passing day, but I still wanted to know more about him. He had made me all those questions, and I wanted to interrogate him too.

Today was Friday. It was also the day we were going to the movie theatre.

I made my way to the kitchen were Esme and Edward were.

"Good morning." I kissed my mother

"Hi sweetie, here have some pancakes."

"Thanks mom." I sat in front of Edward.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward, she usually was the first to get up.

"She already left; I think she is meeting Jasper earlier, before school."

"Oh, did he come to pick her up?"

"No. She went in her car."

"What??? Alice has a car?" And she didn't even tell me. That pixie was going to listen later.

"Yup. A good one actually. A yellow Porsche 911 Turbo."

My mouth was open! This family knows how to drive in style.

"It's hereditary, we love powerful cars." He smiled.

"Yeah, I can see that!" I laughed.

We left for school. When we arrived I saw Alice leaning in her Porsche talking with Jasper.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" I called her. She looked at me.

"All this time you had a car and didn't even tell me?"

"Oh, about that, well sorry. But why is it so important for you to know?" She asked with her innocent voice.

"Because...because..." I couldn't tell the truth, I couldn't tell her that this way we could ride on her car and I wouldn't be forced to ride with Edward because I lose my mind whenever we are close.

"Well, since you are my best friend you could have told me." I hope she fells for it.

"Sorry, you are right. Sorry about that." And she hugged me.

The bell rang and Alice and I went to our English class.

As the morning passed my mind was more occupied thinking of the questions I wanted to do to Edward. Have he ever had a girlfriend? Probably yes, I mean he was so gorgeous that I'm sure he always must have girls chasing him.

**************************************************

**EPOV**

"Come on guys, let's start with the experimentations, get together with your partners." Ms. Ivors, our Chemistry teacher said.

Of course Emmet was my partner. We dressed those white scientist's coats and put big glasses. I looked at Emmet he looked like a mad scientist. I laughed.

I started by mixing a liquid to another that was already in a cup.

"So, Alice sent me a message talking about tonight. You are going right?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said as a mixed the liquids.

Then I grabbed the book that was explaining how to do the experiment while Emmet was talking to me.

"It's been awhile since we have hang out together. And now you won't be "alone" like you always say. You have Bella to keep you company if we, the couples, start to become all lovey dovey." He said smiling.

"Seriously man you need to get a girlfriend. Since Tanya you haven't been with anyone else."

I sighed; Tanya was the first girl I dated. I never loved her, and to tell you the truth she was very artificial, I found her one day kissing another guy. I wasn't hurt since I didn't love her but after that I promised myself I would only date a girl I was in love with.

"Emmet, I will get a girlfriend when I find a girl I'm deeply in love with, when I know its pure love." I told him.

Oh I already found her, he just didn't know yet.

"Yeah yeah I know, you already told me. You are looking for the special girl."

I just smiled and continued to read the book so we could finish the experiment.

"Hum...Edward?"

"What is it now Emmet." I said without moving my eyes from the book.

"I think you should have a look at this."

I looked at the cup where the liquids were, it looked as if it was about to explode like a volcano.

"Emmet, what the hell have you done?" I asked.

"I just mixed that blue liquid over there" He said pointing at it "I thought it would be ok."

Oh no. This shit, was about to explode.

"EMMET GET DOWN" I managed to say right before it exploded.

There was smoke everywhere.

"Edward" _cough, cough_, "where are you?" I heard Emmet asking.

"I'm right here" I coughed while answering.

When we finally found each other we started to laugh. We looked like mad scientists from some horror movie. The tips of Emmet's hair where burned.

"What happen?" Ms. Ivors asked.

"Oh God, you too are impossible. You are dismissed from this class. Go clean yourselves, you look awful." She said.

We went to the bathroom and washed our faces, thankfully our clothes were clean thanks to the coat we were wearing. I was able to fix my hair, a little, but poor Emmet had its tips burned.

We were still laughing when the bell rang. It was lunch time.

*******************************************************

**BPOV **

It was lunch time.

We were sitting in the table when I saw Emmet and Edward arriving.

"Oh my God!" As I said this, everyone turned around to look at them.

Their faces were a little dirty, Edward hair was messy as usually but it had this kind of mad scientist look. But Emmet's hair... well that was all it took to make me and everyone at the cafeteria laugh. His hair tips were burned. It was so funny.

They reached our table and sat.

"Whoa! You guys look miserable. What happened to you?" Jasper said.

"Well, we were making some experiments in Chemistry class, when this smart ass here decided to mix some crazy shit to it and the next thing that happened there was an explosion." Edward said as he passed his hand through is hair.

He looks even sexier.

"Sounds like Emmet" Alice said giggling.

"Oh my poor Emmy Bear. I'm so sorry." Rosalie said, although she was laughing.

"Yeah, you say that but you are laughing. You are all laughing. Even you little Bella. I thought you were my protector." Emmet said.

I laughed again.

"I'm sorry Emmet but you guys are so funny." I said.

"Yeah it looks like you have just come from a war or something like that." Jasper agreed.

"So, changing subjects, about tonight, how about we have some dinner and then we go to the movies?" Alice planned.

"Sounds good to me. We should meet at the restaurant." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, which one?" Emmet asked.

"Hum... what about that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles? The theatre is near it as well." Alice said.

It was the same restaurant where we had dinner after our parents wedding.

Everyone agreed. When the bell rang Edward and I went to our Biology class. I was staring at his hair as we sat down on our table.

"Bella, stop staring at my hair as if I was some crazy person." He said.

I giggle.

"Sorry, but you do look funny." I said.

"Oh...so you think that this is all very funny, well let's see if you think this is funny too." And with that he began to tickle me.

"Stop" I laughed "That's not fair" I continued to laughed. Everyone was looking at us, but I didn't care.

Then he stop, we were both laughing when I noticed my hand was grabbing his. I started to blush and decided to remove my hand, but when he felt my hand leaving his skin, he himself held my hand in his and looked into my eyes. And it felt so right. I could touch him forever, I wouldn't mind, not one bit.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher said, as he walked in. Edward then left my hand.

I felt so empty...

Sometimes I would look at him and he would meet my eyes, smile and then look at the professor again.

When the class ended we walked to the parking lot together. When we reached his car, my phone rang, it was a message.

"_I'll be spending the afternoon with Jasper :) I'll be home at 6. Love you, Alice."_

I texted back

"_Ok, have fun. See you then. Kisses, Bella."_

"Edward, Alice just told she won't be at home until 6"

"Oh, ok."

We entered the car, and I thought this was the perfect time for me to interrogate him. Yup it's payback time.

* * *

**LOL, poor Emmet, always in trouble =)**

**So, did you like this chapter? Tell me what do you think, REVIEW.**

**Oh, and by the way, what do you think about my English? Is it that bad?**

**There might be some mistakes but I think that everything is understandable, right?**

**Beijinhos e espero que tenham gostado (Translation: kisses and I hope you liked it) ;)**


	6. Every Girl's Dream

**Hi guys. Here is another chapter. Thanks for all your support ;) you guys are the best.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 6: Every girl's dream**

**BPOV**

We got in his car silently.

We were in the middle of the trip when I decided it was time. God, this was going to be embarrassing.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?" he said without moving his eyes from the road. Well if he stays like this then things might become easier.

"I was wondering, can I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, why not. I mean it's only fair, since I was the one who attacked you with all those questions." He said smiling.

I sighed a little and decided to start from the easy one.

"What's your favourite colour?"

He laughed.

"Blue." He looked at my jacket as he said that. I was wearing a blue shirt and a blue jacket.

"Your favourite book and movie?"

I wanted to know everything about him, because now that I think about it, I guess I don't really know anything about him.

"Lord of the rings, both movie and book."

"Hum...you have good taste, definitely a good one." I said, he just nodded.

There was a moment of silence again.

"No more questions?" he asked me.

"I'm just thinking. Okay, your favourite food?"

He laughed again,

I don't know. I guess I like everything. I'm not weird with the food."

We were almost at home and I was still trying to gain courage so ask him about his love life.

"Edward, do you have a girlfriend or someone you like?"

His eyes were focusing on the road, and then they moved to meet mines.

"I had one girlfriend."

"Oh." Why was I so disappointed? Stupid Bella of course he has had a girlfriend. How was possible for a guy like him stay alone. Then he spoke.

"I didn't even though of her as my girlfriend, actually I didn't love her."

"Oh. Then why were you with her?" I asked, I hoped I wasn't being rude.

"I don't know, because, well maybe I was feeling alone. I guess I just thought that maybe we could work out together, you know. But then I saw her kissing other guy and that was when I decided I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

He continued:

"I wasn't hurt because I didn't really love her, but I was never going to date another girl if I didn't love her. I would wait for my soul mate,"

"Oh, so you believe in the soul mate thing." I was surprise; I always believed there was someone out there for me, my soul mate. I just didn't thought Edward had the same belief.

"What, you don't believe in soul mates?" he asked.

"Yes, actually I do. Hum...so, what about now, do you have a girlfriend?" Please I hope he doesn't.

"No."

I was beyond happy, but at the same time, surprised.

He noticed that.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just...please don't get me wrong, but I'm a little surprised you don't have a girlfriend, I mean you are gorgeous, you have a beautiful personality and I've noticed that every girl in the school is after you. You are every girl's dream."

Ups, the words just came out of my mouth.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend; I do have someone I love though." He said looking at me. Could he possibly be talking about me? Nah, keep dreaming Bella.

I only noticed then that we were already at home.

"Bella, you told me that I was every girl's dream. What about you? Am I the boy of your dreams too?"

Oh boy...I wasn't expecting that one. Well of course he is, he is more than I've ever dreamed about. Should I tell him the truth?

Oh shit, he's staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. I can't breathe, and I have to answer him.

"I...I..." and that was when his phone rang. Uf, saved by the phone.

*****************************************

**EPOV**

"Bella, you told me that I was every girl's dream. What about you? Am I the boy of your dreams too?" I said.

Maybe I shouldn't have said that. What if she tells me I'm not?

No, somehow I knew she was not going to say that. And then I realised I wanted her to say I'm the boy of her dreams; I wanted to hear it coming from her sweet lips.

"I...I..." I was waiting for her answer when my phone rang.

I sighed. It was Carlisle. I answer the phone as the two of us got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Yes Carlisle?" I said.

"_Edward, Esme and I will be out the rest of the day, since tomorrow your uncles are arriving, we are getting some time to ourselves. Hope you guys don't mind, we don't know what time we will be arriving tonight. Take care of yourselves. Bye."_

"Okay, bye dad." And with that he hanged up.

We got in the house and I sat on the sofa, Bella was looking at me.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. Carlisle told he and Esme will be out the rest of the day. Its five o'clock, we still have one hour before Alice arrives, do you want to do something?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"What about you and me in one on one in Tekken?" I smiled.

"Tekken? That fighting video game?" She asked. I nodded.

"Let's do it, but are you ready to lose. I'm pretty good at this game." She said with a devilish smile.

"The real question is, are you? No one ever beat me, not even Emmet." I said.

"Oh, I'm so going to kick your ass Cullen." She said.

I loved these moments between Bella and me. Just the two of us, no tension.

She was always smiling. God, how I love that smile and those red lips. I wanted to kiss them so much that I was already losing control. So I decided to focus on the game.

After a while I heard the entrance door closing.

"Well hello guys." It was Alice, she was happier than usual. I bet Jasper is behind it. I looked at the clock. It was already 6:15.

"It's time for us to go change Bella. Let's go, let's go."

"But Alice, is that really necessary. I mean it's not like we are going to some formal party you know, it's just a movie theatre." Bella said.

"And a dinner. Now let's go. See you later twin."

Bella followed Alice. I was already prepared, so I decided to go to my room, my sanctuary.

Once I opened the door I made my way to my piano and started to play a soft song. I loved my piano; it made me feel so calm.

I started to play the song I wrote to my mother. She never heard it, I composed it when I was eleven, three years after her death; I wrote it based in the happy memories I had of her. I paused a little and sighed.

"Mom, this one is for you..."

And with that, I restarted to play it. I knew she was hearing it, somewhere.

When I finish it looked at the clock, it was already 7. It was easy to lose the notion of the time when I was playing.

I went to the living room and waited for Bella and Alice. Then I heard someone knocking on the entrance door. I figured I must be Jasper so I just told him to come in.

"Hey Edward." He said as he walked to me and gave me a hug.

"They are upstairs." I said making a signal with my head.

"God I hope they don't take too long. But you know how Alice is."

We both laughed. I was glad Jasper was my sister's boyfriend. I could trust her to him. And the fact that he was my best friend helped. Besides they were so in love with each other. At some point I would envy them.

"Here they come" Jasper said.

I looked at the stair and saw a goddess. She was wearing a simple, but beautiful dress. It was blue, my favourite colour. Why? Well, because it contrasts well with the pale colour of Bella's skin and her brown eyes and hair. Her hair was a little curlier than usual. She was breathe taking. I had to close my mouth, which have been open all this time.

"Alice, you are beautiful honey" Jasper said.

"She ran to his arms and hugged him.

"Thanks Jazz."

Indeed, my sister was beautiful too. She was wearing a white dress, also very simple, with a brown braided belt in her waist.

When Bella noticed I was staring at her she lowered her head and blushed.

"I'm sorry, I know it's rude to stare but, you are stunning, I don't even have words to describe it." I said.

"Thanks..."

"Come on guys let's go." My sister said.

Alice and Jasper went on Alice's car while Bella and I went in my car. We never talked the entire ride. I was afraid if I opened my mouth it was only to crush it with her lips.

Sometimes I would glance at her. She was so beautiful, the dress fitted her very well, it showed her perfect legs and the shape of her breasts. It also showed her beautiful neck. Oh, what I would give to kiss that neck. And that was when something between my legs started to throb. Oh no, here I was in my car looking at my beautiful stepsister and getting hard.

Thankfully we arrived at the restaurant not too long after. We met Rosalie and Emmet, who were already sitting at our table. We joined them.

"Hey guys." Emmet said.

We all said "hello."

Bella and I sat beside each other. We started to talk about everything, school, gossips, etc.

"Yeah, and remember that time when they thought I was only dating Rose for sex?" Emmet said; it was right at the beginning of their relationship. Girls at Forks High were jealous of Rosalie and started to gossip about it.

"So how did you guys met?" Bella asked.

"Well" my sister began "Jasper has always been Edward's best friend, he would come at our house sometimes and we would meet too. Then I began to fell for his sweet personality and that adorable blonde hair of his. Lucky me he was also falling for me."

They kissed.

"Rose and I were always very different. We don't have much things in common, but you know what they say, opposites attract. I asked Jasper to introduce me to his twin sister, and that's how it all began." Emmet said.

"How long have you been together?" Bella asked.

"Two years." Jasper said.

"One year and half." Rose said.

"That's pretty awesome." Bella said.

We finished our dinner and went to the theatre. Everyone decided it was going to be a horror movie. The film was about to start when I noticed Bella, who was beside me, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something wrong? Are you feeling well?" I asked her.

"I'm fine it's just..." she looked at the others, than whispered to my ear "I'm not a big fan of horror movies."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because everyone wanted to see this movie, and I didn't want to be rude you know." My angel said "I always get scared by the bad guy."

"Don't worry, I will protect you." I said with a crooked smile.

I don't know if we were in the middle of the movie or at end, because I was watching Bella the entire time. Whenever she jumped scared I would grab her hand and sooth her.

"Do you want to get out" I asked her.

In the dark I saw her eyes glowing.

"Yes."

When we were out I sent message to Alice saying we were going home earlier. Bella was at the coffee shop asking for a bottle of water. I noticed there were two guys looking at her. They were practically drooling all over her. I couldn't stand them, I wanted to punch them to death but that would probably scare Bella.

She approached me and I put my arm around her waist protectively. She was a little surprised but didn't ask me to remove my arm.

"Shall we go home?" I asked. She nodded.

When we got in the car she noticed I was a little irritated.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just saw some guys drooling over you. I didn't like. That's all."

"You didn't like it?" She said.

"Of course not. I don't need to read their minds to know what they were thinking." I said.

"Well, maybe you're mistaken; maybe they were looking at some other girl. I'm not that interesting."

"Bella, you don't have a clear image of yourself do you? I told you before, you are not interesting you are stunning, beautiful...you are breathe taking."

"I...thanks." she said.

After a while she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little."

Ten minutes after we arrived.

"Bella we are here." I looked at her. She was sleeping. She looked even more like an angel.

I smile and got out of the car. I opened the door from her side and picked her up and carried her in bridal style to her room.

I gently placed her in her bed so she wouldn't wake up.

"Edward" she said. I thought she was awake, but she was still sleeping, and saying my name.

"Edward...you're more beautiful..." I smiled. I didn't know my angel was sleep talking.

I kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear.

"Sleep well my love, I will always protect you."

And with that I went to my room and throw myself at my bed. Tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, but that didn't matter anymore. I would protect my love, my angel. I closed my eyes and drifted myself to sleep dreaming about the most important person in my life, my Bella.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I personally like this chapter. Bella gets to know more about everyone, including Edward. And they are getting closer to each other hehe.  
**

**So, Edward's piano song regarding his dead mother **** it's "Crawling" piano version, from Linkin Park. I think it's beautiful. See my profile to hear it.  
**

**To see Alice and Bella's dresses go to my profile too. Give it a try.  
**

**Don't forget to REVIEW. I always want to know what you guys think.**

**Beijinhos ;)**


	7. The Piano and the Arrival

**Greetings my friends. Here is another chapter. I'm a little sad; I only got 6 reviews from the last chapter. That disincentives me. I'm really happy for those you added my story to their favourites, but please review too.**

**As for those who reviewed, thank you so much. You guys are the best.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: The Piano and the Arrival**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of a beautiful melody.

I had my eyes closed and for a second I thought I was still sleeping and dreaming. But then I opened my eyes and the soft melody continued to echo through the house. It was coming from downstairs. I got up and dressed. I looked at the clock and gasped.

It was already eleven? I slept all this time. And then something clicked in my head. I don't remember going to bed last night! I was in the car with Edward; we were coming home from the Theatre and then...then...

Oh God! I must have fallen asleep. On Edward's car! Great Bella, that's a good way to impress someone. But if I fell asleep in his car and woke up in my bed, then who the hell brought me here. Was it Edward?

Oh please, if there is a God out there I'm praying that Edward didn't think I was heavy. That would be embarrassing.

I went to the bathroom and washed my teeth and my face, and then I made my way downstairs.

The song was getting louder. It came from a room I didn't see the first day I arrived.

Slowly, I opened the door and peeked. There, playing the piano was an angel. If you looked at him, you would say he didn't have wings. But I could see them. However, this angel's eyes looked so sad.

Suddenly, the beautiful melody stopped. Edward's eyes moved to meet mines. He looked surprise.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you, I didn't mean..."

"Please, don't stop." I interrupted him.

His hands turned to the keys of the piano and he started to make magic.

I closed the door and walked quietly to where he was.

The melody was beautiful, but at the same time sad. It was as if it was made to reach someone...someone who was very far from here. Whoever was, I just hope he or she hears it.

"Bella, please sit by my side." He said as he continued to play.

I did as he told.

"Closer." He said.

I got closer to him until our legs and shoulders were touching. I looked at his face and then I followed his fingers playing the keys.

After a while he stopped and sighed. But I wasn't prepared for what he did after. Edward leaned his head on my shoulder. I thought my heart was going to jump from my chest.

"Edward...what's wrong. You look a little sad. Is everything alright?

"Yeah. I just had a dream...about my mother."

"What happened to her?"

"She died from cancer when Alice and I were only eight. When I woke up I just had this nostalgic feeling you know. I miss her..."

"I'm sorry" I said as I took his hands on mine and soothed him by making circles with my finger.

"It's okay" he said.

"Hum...Edward I didn't know you played the piano. You do it so well. I've never heard someone as good as good. And the song...it's beautiful." I said.

"Thank you. I composed it to my mother when I was ten. Since I didn't have the opportunity to show to her when she was alive, when I play it I just pray for her to hear it." He said.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure she hears it. And I'm sure she's proud of the man you have become." I am.

He smiled.

"You don't know how that feels". He said. I looked at him confused not knowing what he was talking about. Then he looked at our hands, I was still circling his.

"Oh"

I stopped.

"Don't. Please don't stop." He said.

I continued soothing his hands.

"Hum...so, where is everyone." I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Carlisle and Esme went to the airport, waiting for my uncles. Alice...well, I don't know where she is." He said.

There was a moment of silence then.

"You know, I kind of envy you. I always wanted to know how to play the piano." I said.

"Really? Well, you are still in time to learn it. Come here. I'll teach you." He said as he opened his legs and made a sign for me to seat between his legs.

Was he serious?

I got up and sat between his legs, my back touching his chest, it felt so well. I felt protected.

He put his hands on the keys.

"Now, put your hands and fingers on top of mines." He said.

I did as he told. Then he started to play.

"See. You are already playing." He said smiling. I laughed. Edward was incredible. He was definitely the boy of my dreams.

"Yes I am." I said smiling.

I could feel his breath on my neck. I followed the muscles of his arm moving as he played. I was so hot, as if I was on fire. I've never been so close to him as now. My God, if I was like this and he was only touching my hands, I can't even imagine how it could be if we kissed.

Then he slowed down the melody, I turned my head a little so I could see his face. Oh dear Lord, is there anything more beautiful than Edward? No, I think that's not possible.

He stopped moving his hands. But I was not prepared for what he did after. He turned his hands and intertwined his fingers with mines. Then he looked at me with those piercing green eyes as if they were saying _I want you._

Time could have stopped that I wouldn't mind. Because, there's only one thing that captures my attention, Edward. Nothing else matters.

Then out of nowhere, he got up and stretched his muscular arms. I got up and looked around the room. Besides the piano, it had a sofa, a small table and a television and it had some shelves with books and CDs on it.

I picked a CD and put it in the CD player.

"You know this room is so nice and comforting." I said as I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

"Yeah, I know. It's my sanctuary. That's how I like to call it. But I don't mind sharing it with you, if you want." He said.

I could tell he was closer to me as I listened to his voice.

"Well, I would love to accept your offer."

"Then it's decided, from now on, this will be _our _sanctuary."

Hum...our sanctuary, I thought. I like how it sounds. Our.

I smiled, and then I felt his hand grabbing mine. I looked at him. He put his right hand on my waist. He was trying to make me dance, which is something I'm not good at considering my clumsiness.

"Hum...Edward, I can't dance." I said.

"Well I can always make you." He said with a seductive voice making my heart beat accelerate. I couldn't help but blushing. My stupid blushing always embarrasses me.

He cupped my chin.

"Edward, I...I have this feeling, I can't explain...but whenever I'm with you I have this feeling..."

"I know, I feel the same about you Bella." he said as he came closer.

"Edward, I don't know if we should feel like"

"Shhh...It's alright love." He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence. Did he just call me love? He came closer; our faces were mere inches from each other. My lips were begging for his to touch me.

At that moment I didn't care our parents were married, I didn't care Alice could run to us and see us, I didn't care about anything. The only thing I knew was that this was right, and I was in love with the man standing in front of me. I loved him. So I did what I thought it was right, I closed my eyes and let the things happen.

*******************************************

**EPOV**

Bella closed her eyes. I was about to touch her sweet lips when I heard the entrance door opening and familiar voices.

Bella opened her eyes too. Our parents and my uncles had just arrived.

"Edward, Bella, Alice! Come here." My father called us.

"We are coming." I said.

Bella and I made our way to the living room. There standing with our parents were my uncle Anthony, my aunt Elizabeth and my cousin Jacob. I saw Jacob eyes moving from me and landing in the goddess that was following me, Bella.

"Edward! It's been a while." My uncle Anthony said giving me a big hug.

"It's true darling. We have missed you." My aunt said. I hugged her. She was very caring.

Then I gave Jacob a hug.

"Hey man. How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Great, what about you?

"Ah, same as always."

"Guys, I want you to meet Isabella, Esme's daughter."

"Bella." My angel corrected my father as she blushed.

"Right. Sorry, Bella."

"Bella, huh..." Jacob said with a devilish smiled on his face. I knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the name suited her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you honey." My aunt said as my uncle nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine." Bella said.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jacob." My cousin said.

"Hi." Bella said as she offered her hand to shake his.

But being the player Jacob is, instead of shaking her hand he pulled her to him and gave her a tight hug.

I froze. I clench my hands. I've never hold Bella that way. I was so angry. He is my cousin, but I just wanted to punch him.

I noticed Bella was a little uncomfortable. But Jacob, he enjoyed that.

"AHHHHHHH! Uncle Anthony, aunt Elizabeth." Alice screamed.

"Hey, there's my beautiful niece." Anthony said.

Alice hugged our uncles and then hugged Jacob.

"Beautiful as always, my dear cousin" Jacob said.

"Thank you Jake." My sister said.

We all seated in the sofa and started to talk about lots of things. Carlisle and Esme were talking to my uncles about their plans for the honeymoon. Alice was by my side talking to Jacob.

"So Bella, tell me more about you." Jacob said.

"Well, there is not much to know." She said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Whoa! He went straight to the point.

I don't know how I did that but I growled. Apparently Alice was the only one who heard me, since she hit me with her elbow.

"No." Bella said shyly.

"Well do you have anyone you like?"Jacob asked, okay now he was stepping the line. He was making Bella, uncomfortable and he was trying to flirt with her, giving all those playful smiles. I was beyond angry, I was furious.

"Jacob don't you think you are being a little rude, asking all those things about Bella." I said.

"Hey chill man, I'm just surprised a girl beautiful as Bella doesn't have a boyfriend. I wouldn't let a girl like you run away." He said.

I was fuming. He really hasn't changed one bit.

"Well, I have someone I like." My angel said. That made my eyes moving towards her. Alice gave her "_you like someone and you didn't even tell me?"_ look. Bella looked deeply into my eyes. Maybe she did feel the same as me.

"Hum...that's nice." Jacob said with a devilish smile.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ah! Such a romantic time between Bella and Edward in the piano room! Things are getting hot lol ;)**

**So tell me, did you like this chapter? Please REVIEW.**

**Abraços**


	8. Do You See Me?

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy I got 16 reviews from the last chapter. Thank you so much. You are the best ;)  
**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Do You See Me?**

**BPOV**

Okay, somehow this Jacob guy was a little intimidate. He was definitely a player; he had that look in his eyes as if he was saying _I want to eat you. _Which was not going to happen. My heart and my body belongs only to Edward. We almost kissed back there. Do I regret it? No, not one bit.

I knew I was going to hear from Alice when I told Jacob I had someone I liked. I could tell Edward was a little angry at his cousin. Maybe he was jealous…

"Oh, I still have to cook lunch, I completely forgot." My mother said.

Then I thought, I was a great cooker, and I wanted to cook something to impress Edward. So I offered myself to cook lunch.

"It's okay mom, if you don't mind I would love to cook lunch. You just stay there and make company to uncle Anthony and aunt Elizabeth."

"Oh, thank you so much sweetie." She said.

I made my way to the kitchen wondering what I could cook.

I decided I should cook lasagna, my mother always loved when I would cook it.

While I was preparing it, I thought about Edward. How we almost kissed, and how I didn't care about it. I loved him, it was a fact. And I'm sure he knew it. And so, out of the blue my life changed completely. Before, it was just me and my mother back in Washington. Everything about me was ordinary. I would always get up from bed, go to school and return home.

Then my mother met this amazing doctor, Carlisle and they decided to marry. We moved to Forks where I would be living with my new family. I met my stepsister, Alice, who became my best friend. I met my stepbrother, Edward, who would eventually become the love of my life.

For me it was love at first time. I couldn't deny it. Since the beginning I felt this attraction for him. He captured my heart and he could have it.

Suddenly I felt some arms around my waist, and I knew these arms were not Edward's.

"Hey Jacob." I said, moving away from him.

"Hey pretty!" He said.

I gave him a fake smile, not wanting to be rude. But this guy had some nerves, I mean we just met and he was already making moves on me!

"You know, since you don't have a boyfriend, we could hang out." He said.

Only in your dreams.

"Look, Jacob"

"Jake, please." He interrupted.

"Okay, Jake, you look like a nice guy and all, but I'm not interested in dating anyone. I'm sorry."

"Hum…I see. Maybe you are only interested in dating the boy you like, am I right?"

I shudder a little. The way he said that made it sound as if he knew who the boy was.

"My cousin is a lucky guy then." He said. He definitely knew, but I decided to pretend I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Bella. Don't make yourself fool. I saw the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him too. Only a fool can't figure how you guys feel around each other."

I didn't answer him. I was speechless. What was I suppose to say. He was right. There was all this feeling and tension around us.

"I'm not sure what your parents would say about that though."

I gave him an angry look and was about to speak when he put his finger on my lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling them. I'm not that kind of guy. However it's interesting to see how you react in front of your parents."

"Jacob, there's nothing between me and Edward." I said.

"I know that. That's good news though."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. See you later Bella." He said, again with that devilish smile.

I had a feeling he was up to something.

**************************************************

**JACOBPOV**

"Oh please Bella. Don't make yourself fool. I saw the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him too. Only a fool can't figure how you guys feel around each other." I said.

She was speechless.

"I'm not sure what your parents would say about that though."

She gave me an angry look and was about to speak when I interrupted her.

"Don't worry, I'm not telling them. I'm not that kind of guy. However it's interesting to see how you react in front of your parents."

And I wasn't. That would be very low and besides it could tear this family apart. If this was going somewhere, then they needed to figure out how to handle it.

"Jacob, there's nothing between me and Edward." She said.

"I know that. That's good news though." Maybe I still had a chance with her. Who am I kidding! She's crazy for Edward. I saw that in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. See you later Bella."

I had an idea. I would spice things for them. I wasn't lying when I said my cousin was a lucky guy. Bella was beautiful. She was not like other girls. Whenever I made a move to a chick, she would melt by my feet, but not this girl. She was different. I was a player. It's true. And Bella was my new target. I won't mess things around here, but I will have some fun with this. Especially with my cousin.

This dinner, was going to be interesting.

**********************************

**BPOV**

Everyone entered the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Hum, Bella it smells so good." Anthony said.

"Thank you, I just hope it tastes as well." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure it's okay honey. You are a good cooker." My mother told me.

Jacob walked in and gave me a devilish smile. He was up for something, I'm sure. He sat beside me, while Edward and Alice sat in front of us.

"Wow. This is delicious." Anthony said.

"I agree." Carlisle said.

I looked at Edward, waiting for him to say something about my cooking. But he just ate as he looked at his plate. Strange…

"So Bella, do you like Forks so far?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yes, it's rainier than any other town but I like it. It's very peaceful."

"True. Still I prefer the disorder from cities. Don't ask me why." She said smiling.

The adults continued to talk while we ate.

"You know what Bella, we should go shopping tomorrow." Alice said.

"Hum…okay, I don't mind, I could buy some clothes." I said. It has been a long time since I've been to shopping.

"Yah, great we will have so much fun." Alice almost jumped from her seat to celebrate.

"Can't we guys, go too?" Jacob asked.

"Nah nah, you guys do something else, this is a girls shopping, only me and Bella." Alice said.

"What a shame, I would love to see Bella wearing new dresses. Wouldn't you Edward?" He said. I gave him an angry look.

"Yeah." Edward said. Somehow he looked distant, now that I remember; he hasn't talked the whole lunch.

"Too bad, this is only me and Bella. And besides, I think you say that to every girl." Alice said.

Way to go Ali.

"No, you are wrong. I only say what it's true." Jake said.

Then he put his hand on top of mine, which was resting in the table and started to soothe it. I saw Edward's eyes moving to our hands. But his face was not peaceful as usual, he was…angry? No, he was furious.

"Oh, you have something in your hair." Jacob said. And with that he brushed my hair a little. He was stepping the line, I would tell him that later. If he thought he could do anything to me, he was very wrong. I'm not one of his chicks, as he calls them.

Suddenly, Edward stood so quickly that I jumped a little.

"Excuse me. I'm not feeling so well. I'll go to my room, if you don't mind." He said.

"Of course honey. If you need anything, just say it." Esme said. Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and thank you for the dinner Bella. It was delicious." He said with a smile.

I nodded. I was a little worried. Was he feeling sick?

After the lunch, I decided to wash the dishes. Jacob helped me.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but it's not cool Jake!" I said.

"Chill out Bella. It's okay; I was only joking a little."

I sighed.

*************************************

**EPOV**

After lunch I went to my room, not because I was feeling sick, but because I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand seeing Jacob touching Bella all the time. And the worst is I can't do anything about it. I mean, of course I can, but not in front of my family.

I knew Jacob had already noticed the way I look at Bella, and I knew he was trying to provoke me a little.

"Edward, can I come in?" Alice knocked on the door.

"Sure sis."

"Hey, how are you feeling? I know you are not sick. This is about Jacob and Bella right?"

"Yup."

"It's okay brother, Bella is a smart girl. She knows Jacob is a player and she will never give herself to him."

" I know Alice. It's just…I can't stand seeing Jacob touching so freely Bella. I wish I could do the same."

She sighed.

"I know. You really do love her huh?"

"Yes, Alice. With all my being. When I'm away from her, I feel…so empty you know." I said. It was true. Being away from Bella causes me pain.

"I feel the same away about Jasper. But just, don't do anything stupid Edward. You know how Jake is; he is only trying to provoke you. "Alice said.

"I know, I know."

"Well, we will be downstairs. Feel free to join us. See you later."

"Bye, Alice."

I was going downstairs, but before that, I needed more time alone.

****************************************

**BPOV**

Esme and Carlisle were in the garden, behind the house with Anthony and Elizabeth, while Jacob and I were in the living room. He was watching T.V while I was reading.

Alice went upstairs; I figured she must have gone see Edward. Then I heard her footsteps in the stairs and her phone ringing.

"Jasper! Hey, I miss you so much…"

That was all I heard before she went to her bedroom. I decided it was time to go see Edward and if he needed something. I got up from the sofa and put the book in the shelf.

When I turned around, Jacob was right in front of me.

"Geez Jacob. You scared me. Weren't you sitting in the couch?" I said. I didn't even hear him walking.

"I was thinking…we are alone here, and since I like you, I would love to touch those lips of yours." He said.

"Oh no you don't, just stay right there Jacob!" I threaten him. But he continued to walk slowly in my direction, I was between him and the shelves. He touched my chin. He was coming closer and closer, I was about to kick him in the balls when I heard my velvet voice.

**************************************

**EPOV**

I made my way downstairs. When I reached the living room I saw Bella between some shelves and Jacob. Wait! Was he going to do what I thought he would? He was getting closer to Bella, my Bella, my angel. I promised I was going to protect her, but more than that I didn't want anyone to touch her or kiss her. I should be the one doing that.

"What the hell!" I yelled. The two of them turned to see me.

"Hey cousin." Jacob said with a devilish smile as if nothing was wrong.

I walked in their direction and grabbed Bella's hand. She didn't say anything. She was surprised. I was bringing her to my room, when I reached the stairs I turned around to face Jacob, but never leaving my angel's hand.

"If you ever, ever touch her, or try to kiss her I will kill you. I don't care you are my cousin. Do you understand?" I said.

And with that I made my way to my bedroom.

"Edward, what…wait." Bella said as I was dragging her.

I opened my bedroom's door and once we were inside, I locked it pushing Bella against it. This time she was between the door and me with my hands beside her head.

"Edward, what…"

She tried to talk but I put a finger in her lips to stop her.

"Please, just listen to me. I'm sorry for dragging you like this, but I can't stand it."

She didn't say anything as she knew I wasn't finishing talking.

"I can't stand see him touching you, I can't stand being away from you and I can't stand being there and not being able to touch you. When I saw him trying to kiss you, I almost exploded. You are always on my mind, I dream about you and I dream about kissing you and touching you whenever I want. You're everywhere to me, when I close my eyes it's you I see."

I cupped her chin with my hand.

"I feel it, and I know you feel it too. I want you Bella, I want you more than anything in this life. I know we have our parents but I don't care anymore, I can't deny these strong feelings. Wherever I go I only think about being with you. I love you…

I sighed and continued.

"Bella…you are everything I see, so tell me…do you see me?"

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter. Finally, the confession huh :P**

**Anyway, tell me what you think about this Chapter, very good, good, bad…**

**REVIEW, I would love to receive as many as I did in the last chapter. Can you guys make it, please.**

**Hugs * **


	9. PS: I Love You

**Hey guys =)**

**Here is another chapter, as promised. Thank you so much for your reviews, thanks to those who I can't reply. Thank you **_**chikimonki **_**for your observation, but since I'm Portuguese, you will probably find more writing mistakes, sorry about that.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, and again please forgive me for any writing mistakes.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: PS. I Love You**

**BPOV**

Edward cupped my chin with his big hand.

"I feel it, and I know you feel it too. I want you Bella, I want you more than anything in this life. I know we have our parents but I don't care anymore, I can't deny these strong feelings. Wherever I go I only think about being with you. I love you…

He sighed and then continued.

"Bella…you are everything I see, so tell me…do you see me?"

"I…I…"

Holy mother of God!! Was Edward Cullen confessing to me? I heard him right didn't I? I don't think this time I was dreaming. But if this is a dream, please don't let me wake up. I had to answer him. I believe my answer is obvious.

I looked at him; he was still waiting for my answer. I saw panic in his eyes when he noticed I was taking too long to answer him.

"Edward…I believe my answer to your question is spread all over my face…of course I see you. You are everything I see."

He sighed.

"I…I love you. I've never felt this way before, and I may not know everything but I do know one thing: I'm unconditional and irrevocably in love with you."

There I said it. And I don't regret it one bit. Edward lifted my chin and looked deeply into my brown eyes.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Of course I'm serious!" I said a little offended.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just…you don't know how long I've waited for you to say those words."

"Well, everything I said came from my heart. You better believe it."

He smiled and laughed.

"Of course I believe you my silly and beautiful girl." He said.

He leaned his forehead to mine. I was seriously trying to stand on my feet. We were so close. Finally we confessed to each other. I loved him, and he loved me. I was the luckiest girl in the world. There was only one thing that was bothering me.

"Edward, I think we should keep this a secret. At least for now, I don't want our newlywed parents to freak out and get a divorced." I said. I don't know how our parents would react to our relationship. But I certainly didn't want to ruin their happiness. My mother was so happy, it wasn't fair for her or Carlisle.

"Of course love, as long as you are happy. I personally share the same opinion."

I caressed his cheek with my hands. I could finally touch him, freely as long as we were alone.

"You don't know how happy, how complete I'm feeling my love." My velvet voice said, my boy, my Edward, _mine_. I smiled at the thought.

"I'm pretty sure I know." I giggled.

"Bella?"

"Hum?"

"Can I kiss you?" I laughed a little. He didn't have to ask. I nodded.

He came closer, until his lips were only brushing mines. Then very gentle and passionate he kissed me. I swear to God at that moment I thought I was dead, because I was in heaven. If this is what heaven is like then I don't mind spending eternity there. Never in my life have I tasted something this sweet. Edward was kissing me softly, but then his kiss became urgent, as if he needed it to survive. He brought his hands and arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, never leaving my lips.

My hands were resting in his chest and I just wished time could stop. After a while I had to pull away to breathe. But he never left my skin as he moved his lips to my neck and kissed it. When he noticed I was done breathing he kissed my lips again. Then he deepened the kiss and I let his tongue explore my mouth. It felt so good. My hands moved to his messy hair and he moaned at the feeling.

We kissed like there was no tomorrow. When we broke our kiss he leaned again against my forehead.

"God, I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts." He said. I felt my eyes wet and I knew a tear escaped. He knew too.

"Love, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Panic assaulted his eyes.

Hurt me? Never.

"No, Edward I'm just so happy. I love you too and I always will." I said.

He kissed me again. And then we heard Carlisle calling us.

"Bella, Edward we are going to Port Angeles, come on. Let's go"

We sighed.

"We should be going." I said. However, I didn't mind being here in this room with this man for the rest of my life.

"I know. It will be so difficult for me to be away from you. And my cousin"

"Forget your cousin" I said interrupting him "and you don't have to be away from me, we just can´t be close like this"

He smiled.

I turned around to unlock the door and get out but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, crushing his lips to mine.

Fire…there was fire running through my body. When he left my lips I was panting.

"You, my kitten, are going to be the death of me." He said.

I smiled. I'm pretty sure it was the opposite. I don't think he had a clear idea of what he does to me.

"Says the man who dazzles me…" I said.

"I dazzle you?" he sounded surprised.

"Of course you dazzle me, actually I'm pretty sure you dazzle every girl who looks at you." It was true, he was dazzling, and every girl knew it.

"Well, I don't care about the others as long as I dazzle you then I'm fine with it." He said with a glorious smile on his face.

"Come on dazzling boy, let's go." I said.

With that we left his room and made our way downstairs. When we reached the stairs he grabbed my wrist and whispered to my ear.

"I love you"

My heart beat even loudly at those words.

"I love you too"

He left my hand and went downstairs. I immediately felt empty.

"Ugh, we thought you guys were dead. You took ages to come down." Alice said.

"Sorry, Ali. Edward wasn't feeling very well. But he is okay now." I said.

"Hum…well you look a lot better now twin" she said moving her eyes to Edward and then at me again "I wonder why…"

I think Alice was getting suspicious. Maybe I was a little too much excited and happy.

"Come on people let's get moving." Carlisle said.

I felt someone's eyes on me and I knew it was Jacob. I choose to ignore him.

While the adults went all in Carlisle's car, the four of us went on my boyfriend's car. Wow, boyfriend! I really like how that sounds.

Alice made me go in the passenger seat, right beside Edward. Oh how I earned to touch him.

During the ride we stood in silence most of the time. Sometimes I would glance at Edward and he would do the same. I tried to focus on something else. Something that didn't involve Edward, which was hard. I already miss his touch and his lips.

When we arrived at Port Angeles we decided to have some coffee at a nice coffee shop.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" the waiter asked Carlisle.

"We would like to have a table for seven."

The waiter nodded and we followed him. Edward and Alice sat beside me. I was a little nervous, because I don't really know how to act with him so close to me.

We ordered four coffees; Edward and I opted for a strawberry juice while Alice and Jacob opted for an Orange juice.

"You know, you should come to California and visit us sometime too Carlisle." Anthony said.

"I would love to brother but you surely know how a doctor's life is busy."

The adults laughed.

"Yeah, Bella you would love California, it's always sunny, the two of us would have a lot of fun." Jacob said.

I gave him and angry look. He was provoking Edward.

Then I felt his hand on my leg. I looked at him and he just smiled. This was a little risky but since it was under the table no one would see us. I put my hand above his. He smiled and then he turned his hand so we could intertwine our fingers, just like lovers.

I giggle but Alice noticed.

"What are you giggling about Bella?"

"Oh, nothing." I said trying to sound normal. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Oh by the way Bella, tomorrow we will be going to the mall at 10:30 okay?" She said.

"Sure, it's okay for me." I said.

She hugged me and I swear her smiled reached her ears. She must love shopping.

After a while the adults decided to hang out together, they would have dinner in Port Angeles too. We decided to go home and do a movie session.

"Edward you can order a pizza for your dinner." Carlisle said.

"Okay" Edward answered.

We made our way to the house. While Jacob ordered the pizza we tried to decide which movie we would watch.

"Okay, I vote for a horror movie." Alice said.

"Oh, please Alice you just saw one on Friday." I said.

"I know Bella, but it's so exciting."

I rolled my eyes, and then we heard the door bell.

"Are we expecting someone?" I asked.

"Well I called our friends, since we were having a movie night." The little pixie said.

I smiled; Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper who were now my friends too were joining us. This was going to be funny.

Jacob opened the door.

"Hey man" Emmet greeted. Apparently they all knew Jacob already.

Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper gave me a hug when they saw me.

"It's been awhile since we saw you Bella." Rosalie said.

"Rose, you were with her yesterday." Jasper said.

Rose and I laughed.

"So have you guys decided which movie we are seeing?" Emmet asked.

"No, Alice wants a horror movie, but Bella doesn't want it, and to tell you the truth I don't want either"Edward said while everyone agreed with him "so…which one should we watch?"

After a while trying to decide which movie we should watch Alice talked.

"Oh, I know I know! We should watch _PS: I Love You_." she said while she ate her pizza, which in the meantime had arrived.

I nodded. I never saw it, but I heard it was a beautiful romantic story. Everyone loved it.

"I'm in." Emmet said. We all looked at him with surprised eyes.

"What?" He asked. We laughed. I thought that maybe he would go for those movies with a lot of action and fighting scenes. Well I guess behind that big image of Emmet, there's a little bear.

We all agreed to watch this movie, although Jacob didn't like it so in the middle of it he decided to go upstairs. I was sitting beside Edward and was fighting the urge I felt to hug him and kiss him. Since this afternoon, after our confessions, we haven't had the chance to be alone again.

When the movie ended I wasn't disappointed, it was indeed a beautiful movie. We heard someone's sobs and when Alice turned the lights on we saw it was…Emmet's.

"Emmet, what the hell!" Jasper said.

We laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm a sensitive guy, but I couldn't help it." He said through his sobs. Everyone laughed again.

"Oh, Emmy Bear it's okay. It was a very dramatic movie." I said trying not to laugh.

"Only you understand me little Bella." He said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Come on big sensitive guy, we have to go." She said.

Edward and I said goodbye to our friends while Alice and Jasper were kissing each other. I sighed. I miss Edward's lips so much.

*********************************************

**EPOV**

I miss my Bella so much. Today she made me the most happy man in the world by saying she loves me. Since then I haven't been able to kiss her again. And I needed her so much.

The three of us made our ways upstairs, we said goodnight to each others and I knew Bella was sad too, just like I was for not being able to give her a goodnight kiss.

When I opened the door Jacob was laying across the bed Esme must have prepared for him, he was listening music in his IPod. I made my way to my bed and started to think about everything that happened today. Bella and I confessed to each other, I couldn't still believe it. I wanted to touch her lips right know. Maybe when Jacob falls asleep I could go…no Edward that's too risky. But then I had an idea.

************************************************

**BPOV**

I was trying to sleep, but I couldn't. I felt lonely, I needed Edward. Then I heard my phone vibrating. It was a message from Edward.

"_I miss you so much, I'm sorry for not being able to be with you today :( " Edward _

Oh, my Edward. Always sweet and gentle.

"_It's okay, baby it's not your fault. I miss you too." Bella_

"_I know but I just hate the thought of not being able to touch you and kiss you whenever I want. I need you." E_

"_Me too. I just wished you were here" B_

"_I think if I was there, you wouldn't be able to asleep, because I would be kissing you all the time." E_

"_Hum…I think I wouldn't mind that." B_

"_Lol, I'm sure you wouldn't. Now, sleep well my beautiful Bella, I don't want my angel to miss her sleep." E_

I always laughed how he said I was his angel. Couldn't he see he was the one who was truly an angel?

"_Sleep well too." B_

I wanted to say I love you, but I was a little embarrassed of saying it though the message.

I put the phone at the bedside table and closed my eyes preparing myself to sleep and thinking he was probably doing the same when I heard my phone again.

"_PS: I love you." Edward_

I smiled.

"_I love you too, always." Bella_

I replied him. And with that I fell asleep with my phone on my hand, carrying his last message to my dream.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter will have more Edward and Bella moments, I promise. By the way, this week will be a busy one for me, I have lots of college works to do, but I will try to update Wednesday, but I can't promise you guys anything, sorry. **

**Anyway, REVIEW please. They really make my day.**

**Abraços***


	10. What Being in Love Is Like

**Hello guys, I was able to update today, like I told you, so here is another chapter for you. Again thank you for all your reviews, they keep me strong ;)**

**Enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: What Being in Love Is Like**

**EPOV**

I woke up to some horrible sound. Jacob´s snoring. I sighed and looked at the clock which was in the bedside table. 6 o'clock. I got up slowly, and walked quietly to the door, trying not to wake up my cousin. I opened the door and closed it softly. I looked around the corridor, making sure no one was there.

And then I opened Bella's bedroom door. I looked at the angel who was now sleeping. She looked so peaceful but at the same time so fragile that it made me want to run to her and hold her forever. I made my way to her bed laying silently and carefully on it; I didn't want to wake her up.

Then I covered myself with the blankets and I felt my skin touching hers. She was so warm; her skin was so soft and so pure.

I put my arm around her waist; her back was touching my chest. I hear her exhale.

Being here, with my angel felt like heaven. I couldn't be happier. Then out of nowhere I heard her saying my name. I looked at her eyes, but they were closed, she was still sleeping, and probably dreaming of me.

"Edward…" she said again.

Dear God, is there anything more beautiful than hearing my Bella saying my name while she is asleep? I don't think so. And with that I fell asleep, with her in my arms, and there she would stay forever, I hope.

****************************************

**BPOV**

Something was different. I knew it.

I felt myself waking up, leaving a beautiful dream behind. I dreamed I was being hold by Edward, and we were in my bed. But once again there was something different. I was warmer than usual; there was an arm around my waist and a leg above mine's.

_Edward_, I thought.

Maybe I was still dreaming, but this felt so real.

Slowly, trying not to wake him up, I turned my body so that I was facing him. How did he get over here, I don't know. But of one thing I was sure: I didn't mind waking up every morning like this.

I smiled at that thought. Sleeping right next to me was the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. Why did he pick me, well I have no clue. But all of sudden this, Greek God has become my life.

I looked at the clock, and sighed. I still have three more hours before getting up, so I closed my eyes and drifted to a sleep where my boy was holding me.

**************************************

**EPOV**

I woke up better than ever. My life was sleeping right next to me, but now her face was facing mine. When did she move? My leg was on top of hers and her hand rested beside my chest. She was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Then her leg moved a little, she was waking up. I met my pair of brown eyes that I loved so much. She didn't look surprised to see me here.

"Good morning love." I said.

"Morning" she said as she stretched.

"I wouldn't mind waking up every morning like this, you know." She said.

I laughed.

"Well, I can always sneak in the middle of the night."

She laughed.

"But, what about Jacob? Isn't he sleeping in your room?" She asked a little worried that he might have noticed me coming here.

"No worries, he sleeps like the dead and snores like a pig."

Bella laughed. Then we stared at each other's eyes for a moment.

"I've missed you…" I said.

"I've missed you too."

And then I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her; no, I ravaged her lips. I missed her so much that one kiss wasn't good enough. Her hands moved to my hair. I love when she does that.

I rolled us so I was on top of her but I never left her lips. Then we separated our lips so we could breathe.

"All I can think about is you Bella. Your mouth, your lips, your eyes, your warmth. And when you kiss me…" I was speechless. This girl leaves me speechless.

"Kiss me Edward."

"As you wish love." I attacked her mouth again sliding my tongue through her lower lip asking for permission. She opened her mouth even more and I slid my tongue into her delicious mouth. I savored every moment of it.

"Edward" she moaned.

Oh, hearing my name coming from her beautiful mouth turned me on even more.

I slid my hands through her small body, stopping at her hips. I squeezed them as I pressed my erection to her.

"Edward" she moaned again. She was driving me crazy. I slid one of my hands inside her shirt; my hand trailed a path to her breasts. She was wearing a bra, but I still moaned at the contact, and I believe that that turned her on even more too; Bella arched her hips. I cupped one of her breast and started to kiss her neck.

"Edward, I Love you." she said.

"I love you too." Oh, if she knew how much I love her…

I caressed one of her breasts and she moaned even louder. That's when I realized I had to stop.

I stopped kissing her, and my hands moved away from her skin and rested beside her head. Bella was looking into my eyes confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. The problem was that she did everything right. When I didn't answer her immediately she started to panic.

"Oh, God Edward, please tell me, did I…" I interrupted her with a kiss.

"My love, you haven't done anything wrong. But that's just the problem. You are…too good, I'm sorry but you are driving me crazy. If we continue I won't be able to control myself."

"Oh...Oh!" she said as she smiled, realizing what I was referring to.

"I don't know, maybe we are going too fast, I mean…I'm sorry it wasn't my intention to pressure you to anything…we were just kissing, but you turn me on so much…and your moans…God Bella, they really drive me insane."

"Edward, it's okay…I provoked you too. And I don't think we are going too fast, I just think that…well we should let thing happen naturally you know. I know that every time will be right, because it's with you."

My Bella, my love. She was everything to me. I love her so much.

"You don't know what you do to me, my little kitten." I said knowing she could still feel my erection.

She giggled.

"Oh, I think I know." She said.

"You are beautiful, and I don't regret any of this."

"I don't regret either, Edward."

I kissed her cheek and then moved to her lips. Everything was perfect; I was in heaven with my angel. We could stay like this forever, until…

"BELLA, ARE YOU AWAKE"

"Alice!" Bella whispered "Quick hide, she is coming."

_Where?_ I thought, then we saw the door knob moving, it was too late, Alice was coming in and would see us like this. And being the Alice I know, she would start to jump to conclusions.

Then Bella pushed me and I fell of the bed.

"Ouch." I complaint. Then quickly, I made my way under the bed, rolling in the floor.

"Hey, morning Ali." I could sense the nervousness in Bella's voice.

"Morning. I thought you were still sleeping." Alice said.

"Nah, I just woke."

"Hum…ok. God, your bed is a mess!" My sister said. Shit, she noticed. Well, who the hell wouldn't notice, there were sheets spread all over the bed and the floor, probably from my falling.

"Humm…I have a really bad sleeping you know. You might even get punched if you sleep with me." She said. I imagine she was smiling.

"Ugh, thanks for telling me. I think I will never sleep beside you. You are even clumsy when you sleep." Alice teased.

Well at least she believed Bella.

"Anyway, get dress Bella; I will be waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay Alice. See you in 30 minutes."

I heard the door closing and I knew it was safe to come out.

"God, I think I might have a concussion" I said rubbing my head.

"Oh, sorry about that honey. But it was the only way." Bella said as she kissed me and then moved her lips to meet mine's.

"So…I should be more careful, because I might get punched while I'm sleeping with my girl" I teased her.

She laughed.

"I thought she wasn't going to believe me. But it was the only thing that came to my mind at that moment. But I do have bad sleeping, sometimes. So you might want to be careful" She said with a devilish smiled.

"I will keep that in mind." I kissed her passionately, but then too soon she departed her lips from mine's.

"Okay, now you should be going. I need to get prepared or Alice will come here and this time she won't go away that easily"

"You are right love. Have fun shopping with my sister, and please take care of yourself."

"Edward, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, I bet you can. I will see you later then." I said, feeling sad already. Being away from my love was the worst torture of all.

She nodded.

"I love you. Please don't forget that." I said.

"I love you too, always."

We kissed again and I said goodbye to my angel. This morning was the best one I have ever had in my 17 years of life. Now Bella was my life and I would do anything to protect her, to protect our love. When we were on her bed I was so turned on. I've never felt this way. Bella knew how to drive me crazy.

It has only been 2 minutes since I last saw her, and I already need her. But knowing my sister as I know her, they would be shopping the all morning. I was only going to see her after lunch.

You may think this is obsession, but it is not. This my friend, is what being in love is like.

* * *

**Okay, things are getting hot lol.**

**I know it's not a long chapter but, because I love you guys I really made an effort to try to update today so show me your love too ----------------» REVIEW please =)**

**By the way, there is this site, where**** there are several pictures of New Moon scenes in Italy, especially the ones where Bella saves Edward from exposing to the sun, and yeah there are pictures of a SHIRTLESS ROBERT P. Very hot, go check them out ;) They are really nice. I'm looking forward for NM.**

**Go check my profile, to get acess to the site.  
**

**Abraços ****


	11. The Luckiest Girl

**Olá! Wow, over 100 reviews. I'm so happyyyyy! Thank you so much for all your support, you guys are the best, not only for reading and reviewing but also for bearing with my writing mistakes. Thank you =)**

**Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Luckiest Girl**

**BPOV**

I was the luckiest girl in the entire world. No; not in the world, in the universe. Waking up in Edward's arms made me feel so secure, protected and loved. Love…

I never thought that such felling could change my entire life. I knew someday I would find my prince, I just never thought that my prince would be my step brother.

I got out of the shower and dressed and then I made my way to the kitchen where Alice was cooking breakfast.

"Hey Alice. Where is everyone?"

"They are still sleeping. So, today I am cooking breakfast for us." Alice said.

"Hum…as long as it doesn't have poison on it, I'm okay with it." I teased.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Isabella, very funny. You will find I'm actually good at cooking."

"I know Alice, I'm just kidding with you" I said as gave her a kiss on the cheek "so what are we eating Chef'?"

"_Panquecas à Alice_." Alice said.

"What? Is that Portuguese?" I asked.

"Yup!"

"Wow, I didn't know you knew Portuguese!" I said stunned.

"Well, only a little. Actually Edward knows too. We had classes when we were little." She said.

Edward knew Portuguese. I would have to ask him to speak a little. I can already imagine his sexy voice, pronouncing Portuguese words.

"Earth to Bella." Alice interrupted my dreaming.

"Sorry, what?"

"It's ready, I hope you like it." And she put the plate in front of me. It smelled deliciously. In the plate were pancakes with chocolate melted and above them were strawberry sliced pieces.

I took one bite. It was amazingly delicious.

"Alice, I've never tasted such pancakes. Definitely, they are the most delicious pancakes I've ever tasted. They are even better than my mother's." It was true.

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Edward loves them. He always eats two plates of it." She laughed.

Well he had reasons for it. These pancakes were very tasty. We ate our delicious breakfast and then Alice saved one plate for Edward.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, just let me go get my purse." I said. I went to get my purse which was in my room. When I got there I heard the shower running. It must be Edward. I smiled. I already miss him.

I must really love him.

I made my way downstairs. Alice was waiting for me in the garage. When I got there I noticed there was, beside her yellow Porsche, another classy car. My mouth went opened. Alice noticing this started to laugh.

"It's an Aston Martin V12. It belongs to Edward." She said.

"WHAT. EDWARD HAS ANOTHER CAR?" I was astonished, I knew the Cullens were rich, I mean Carlisle is a great surgeon and doctor, but I never thought they would have all this fancy and expensive cars.

"Yeah, but he rarely drives it, only on special occasions. We like powerful cars." She smiled.

"YES, I'VE NOTICED THAT ALREADY. YOU ALSO DRIVE LIKE A MANIAC!" I said. I trusted Edward, but I've noticed that he drives a little too fast.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What's the purpose on having powerful cars if you can't feel the power in your hands and drive at the wind's speed" She winked "now come on. Let's go spend some money."

We got in her Porsche and I mentally prepared myself for her maniac drive skills.

*******************************************

**EPOV**

After finishing my shower and dressing I went to my room. Jake was dressing a t-shirt when I came in. I was looking for my shoes when Jacob started to talk to me.

"So…cousin, where were you this morning? When I woke up, you weren't here."

"I was in the bathroom. I wasn't feeling too well." I lied.

"Hum…strange. I went to the bathroom and you weren't there. And then I went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and you weren't downstairs either."

I moved my eyes from my shoes to him.

"Look, don't try to lie to me. I know you were in Bella's bedroom. I'm not stupid. I know you like her. I'm actually surprised how the others haven't noticed you two; it's quite obvious you know."

I didn't say anything as he continued.

"Well I don't blame you…I mean Bella is quite beautiful and hot you know, and those lips of her…"

I lunged at him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Don't you dare touch her Jacob. I like you a lot as my cousin but I won't allow you to play with her as if she was one of your playing girls." I growled.

"Wow, wow. Chill man. I'm not doing anything to her. I know you guys are seeing each other. Since yesterday I could feel there was something different between you two."

"What are you planning Jacob. Telling our parents?" I asked.

"You hurt my feelings cousin; I thought you knew me better. I'm not that kind of person, and I may be a player but I would never hurt my cousin."

Well that surprised me. I let go of his shirt and stepped back. He walked to the door.

"I just find your relationship interesting." He smiled and with that he left the room. Maybe, my cousin wasn't that bad.

*****************************************

**BPOV**

"Alice, please…" I begged.

"No Bella, I'm not leaving this mall until I find the perfect dress for you."

Alice made me try 15 dresses. There was actually one that I liked but she said it didn't suit me. We entered in another store. There were five dresses she picked up for me.

"Now go try them." She said.

Finally I tried one dress that she liked. I liked it too, it was a blue v-neck dress and it was quite simple.

We had bought a few clothes. I bought two pairs of jeans, three shirts and Alice insisted in offering me the dress. She bought one jean, one skirt, and two shirts. Shopping with Alice was the craziest thing ever. We entered in every store in the mall. At the fifth store, I was already tired. I like shopping, I do, it's just…I'm not that obsessed. But I won't lie; I do really enjoy spending time like this with Alice.

"Bella I'm hungry. How about we go have some pizza?" she said.

"Let's go, I'm hungry too."

We went to Pizza Hut. While we were eating I remembered something.

"Alice, we should have brought Rose with us."

"I thought about that Bella. But she said she was spending the Sunday with Emmet."

"Oh…okay then. But next time we should bring her with us."

Alice nodded.

"So, where's Jasper?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is probably at La Push beach surfing."

"I didn't know Jasper knew how to surf." I said surprised.

"Yeah, he has been doing it since he was ten. He loves surfing. Every Sunday morning he goes to La Push."

Her eyes glowed every time she talked about Jasper, they really love each other. I understand her. From the moment I saw Edward I fell in love with him. And each passing day I love him even more.

We talked for the all lunch about everything, you know girls talk. I wanted to tell her how much in love I was and how the guy I love is perfect and gorgeous, but I guess I couldn't. I knew I could trust Alice. But still, it was too soon to tell her something about me and her twin brother.

***************************************************

**EPOV**

After eating the delicious breakfast my sweet sister made I went to my sanctuary. There was this song in my head since I kissed Bella. I started to play the piano, letting my fingers flow through the keys as the song played in my head. It was a softly and lovely melody. Like a lullaby. A melody that I would only play for one person, Bella.

Then it hit me. I would play it and sing it to her, whenever she wanted to sleep, whenever she wanted to hear it. I would call it Bella's Lullaby. Beautiful like my angel.

I could hear my parents and my uncles talking in the living the room and then I remembered that, my uncle Anthony and my Aunt Elizabeth would be leaving this evening.

Bella and I would probably have more time for each other. A huge smile spread all over my face as I thought of being alone with my love, my life. I looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time. Soon, Bella would be here.

******************************************************

**BPOV**

We were almost there. I was a little excited to see Edward.

"Hey Bella you look nervous. You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice I'm fine and I'm not nervous." She smiled.

We finally arrived. When we got out of the car, we crossed our arms and walked happily to the house. When we entered it everyone except Edward was in the living room.

"Well hello girls. Did you have fun?" My mother asked us.

"Yeah we did." Alice said. I nodded.

"Bella, I hope Alice hasn't been mean to you. When it comes to shopping she can be quite obsessive. I still remember when she dragged Edward to a mall. The poor boy never recovered from the shock." Carlisle said.

I laughed at the thought of the twins shopping together.

"Ha ha, funny Dad. Talking about Edward, where is he?"

"He is at the piano room." Jake said.

"Yeah he only came out to have lunch. Looks like he is composing something." Anthony said.

I wanted to run to that room and hug him and never let go of him. But that would probably be weird for our parents, so I decided to go to my room to place the clothes I've bought.

"Alice I will go to my room, to put the clothes in the closet. See you guys later." She nodded.

I went to my room and put the bags up in my bed. Then I went to the bathroom. When I came back to my room, while I was opening the door someone grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I was suddenly pinned to the wall and delicious lips were devouring mine's.

"Hello love. Did you have fun? I missed you." Edward said.

"Yes I had. I missed you too." I said through the kisses.

"Did you buy a lot of clothes?" He asked.

"Not many. Your sister bought me a dress."

"Hum…really. I hope it's blue."

"Actually it is blue. Why?" I asked.

"Because I love how the color blue contrasts with your skin." He said, moving his lips to my neck.

"You want to see the dress?" I asked.

"Of course love. I always want to see everything about you."

I smiled. I made my way to my bed and picked the bag where the dress was. Then I showed him. He made a devilish smile.

"I can't wait to see how it looks on you." He said.

"You don't have to wait that long." I kissed him and got out of my room. I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. I looked at the mirror, the dress really suited.

When I got in my room again, Edward was sitting on my bed.

"So?" I asked as I blushed.

"Love, you…you look beautiful as always."

"You don't think it's too short do you?" I asked.

"Hum…it's okay. You know you look quite tasteful in that dress. It makes me want to eat you." He said as he walked to me like a predator surrounding its prey. I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, you just look like a lion ready to hunt his prey."

"Hum…well then, you are my lamb." And with that he attacked me lifting me as if I was a feather. Then he put me down on the bed as he was on top of me caressing my cheek.

"I love you Bella, don't ever doubt it."

I nodded.

"I love you too my lion."

We knew we had to go downstairs, but we didn't care. We kissed for almost ten minutes. Whenever we needed to breathe, Edward would always move his lips to my neck. Through his kisses he would tell me how beautiful I am, how he missed me and how he loved me more than anything.

Yup, I was definitely the luckiest girl in the universe.

* * *

***sighs* Yes Bella you definitely are!**

**So did you like the chapter? Go to my profile to see/hear Bella's Lullaby.**

**The next three weeks will be rough ones, so updating will be difficult. Nevertheless I will try to update as soon as I can, just don't be surprised if I don't update in the middle of the week but please stick with me.**

**And don't forget to REVIEW, they really keep me strong ;)**

**See you guys ******


	12. Breathless

**Olá guys. I know it took me a little to update but I told you, this next 3 weeks are going to be insane. Anyway , here is another chapter for you. Thanks for all your support ;)**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Breathless **

**EPOV**

We kissed for several minutes. Bella smells like strawberries and freesias. It made me want to eat her. We had to stop because, we should go downstairs. Soon my uncles will be leaving.

"Edward, Alice told me you uncles will be leaving this evening." Bella said as we walked out of her room.

"Yes love, it's true. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just confirming. This means we will have more time to each other, right?"

I laughed. She was excited as me to have more time for us.

"Of course beautiful."

Then I remembered I had to tell her about Jacob.

"Love, don't be upset but Jacob knows about us." I said.

She turned her head quickly to me with her eyes fully opened.

"He what…h…how?"

"Well, first of all he knew I was in your bedroom this morning and second he have noticed the way we look at each other. He confronted me this morning. But don't worry he said he wasn't going to tell anybody."

"Well, that's good." She said more relaxing.

"It appears that I don't know my cousin as I thought I did."

When we reached the stairs I thought we shouldn't go together.

"Bella, you go first. I will go to the bathroom and then I will meet you all downstairs."

"Okay."

I kissed her cheek and made my way to the bathroom.

***************************************************

**BPOV **

Nice. So Jake knew about me and Edward. Well, I already figured he would know it sooner or later. He was not that stupid.

I went to the kitchen, kissing Edward made me thirsty and I was feeling like having a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Bella" I jumped at the voice.

"Jake, you scared me. Want some?" I asked him pointing to the juice.

"Sure."

"So you are leaving this evening." I said as I poured the juice to his glass.

"Yeah, I have school tomorrow. So we must go. Why, will you miss me?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"You're funny."

There was then a brief moment of silence.

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Just, please be honest with me."

He made me a sign to continue.

"Edward told me that you know about us…he also told me that you are not going to tell our parents about it. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it."

"Why?" I was brave enough to ask him. He sighed.

"Look Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm a player, it's true. But I would never do something that would hurt my cousin or my family. You are beautiful Bella, and I wanted you when I first saw you, but I noticed there was something between you and Edward, although he tried to fight what he felt for you. So I decided to play a little with him, making him jealous. I guess it worked." He winked at me. I smiled.

"Alice and Edward are the closest cousins I have, I would never hurt them. Besides, you may not believe it, but I'm not that kind of guy."

I believed him. Why? Because I looked deeply into his eyes and there was only honesty and care. Care for this family.

"You know if you weren't such a player we could actually get along." I teased him. He laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel better, my rule number one is don't play or mess with my cousin's girlfriend." He said.

"Thank you Jake. You are actually a good friend."

He smiled.

"Um…am I interrupting something?" A pixie voice said.

"No Alice." I said.

"Jake, your parents are saying it will be best for you guys to leave sooner." She said.

"Okay, I'm going." He answered her.

When Alice wasn't there again he asked in a low voice.

"Does she know?"

I shook my head.

"You know, eventually you will have to tell them."

"I know, but not now. It's too soon. Come on, let's go."

We went to the living room.

"Jake, honey, go pack your things. We are leaving sooner. You have school tomorrow." His mother said.

Jake nodded and left. I saw Edward coming down the stairs. His eyes locked with mines. I followed him as he sat on the couch.

"It's a shame you guys can't stay a little longer." Carlisle said; Esme nodded.

"Indeed, but we should go. Jake has school tomorrow and I have things to take care too." Anthony said.

"Nevertheless, we had a great time." Elizabeth said.

After a couple of minutes Jake had returned with his bags. We accompanied them to their car.

"Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you. I never thought my new niece could be this beautiful. Not offense Alice, you are beautiful too honey." Elizabeth told me as she hugged me.

"Not taken." Alice smiled. I saw Anthony nodding.

"Yeah, you better be careful Edward, you should take care of your sisters. Don't let any guy mess with them."

"Don't worry uncle. That will never happen. I will always keep an eye on them." He said smiling at me. Although I knew we would always keep an eye on his precious twin sister, I knew that those words were meant for me.

Jake came to me and hugged me. I heard Edward sigh.

"Take care Bella."

"You too Jake."

"Come here cousin." Jake said to Edward when we stopped hugging. Then he shook Edward's hand.

"Bye cousin. I will miss you." Jake said.

"I will miss you too." I knew Edward meant what he said; I knew he loved his cousin despite all things.

"Oh and Bella, if you ever get tired of Edward, give me a call." He whispered, only Edward and I could hear it. I had to laugh. But Edward didn't like the comment though, which made me laugh even more.

We all said our goodbyes watching the three of them departing. I would miss Jake, he may be a player, but when it comes to his family he is willing to do anything for it.

"Dad, I'm eating dinner at Jasper's house. Is that okay?" Alice broke the silence.

"Of course honey, just don't be too late okay. You guys have school tomorrow."

Alice nodded and went to her Porsche.

The four of us made our way to the house. While Edward and Carlisle went to play Playstation, my mom and I decided to prepare dinner. Sometimes I would glimpse at Edward playing games with his father.

Dinner went as usual. Tomorrow would be a very difficult day. Edward was a Greek God, I was aware of the lusting feelings coming from the teenage girls. Especially that Jessica and Lauren. It would be hard for me watching that. I knew Edward loved me and that he didn't care for those girls, still not being able to touch him, walking hand in hand in front of everyone was painful. And the worse part of it was knowing that he could do all those things that couples do in front of everyone if he was it someone else, and not with me. What if he regrets being with me? I don't think I can survive if he does.

I tried to push away those awful thoughts. I needed to be with Edward, I needed it now. So I ate quickly.

"Well I will be going upstairs; I need to prepare my things for school. So if you excuse me I will see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, me too, I still have to finish my English homework." Edward said.

"Well then guys, go prepare your things. Esme and I will wash the dishes." Carlisle said.

I could tell they were both eager to be alone too.

Once we were out of our parents' sight Edward held my hand and we made our way to his room.

"Finally, we are alone." He said as he threw himself to the bed.

"Well, actually we are not quite alone. Our parents are downstairs, don't forget."

"Yeah, but still it's better than nothing."

I nodded.

"Come here." He said. I crawled my way to his bed, laying beside him, our faces were only mere inches from each other. He grabbed my hand and started to caress it.

"Edward, I didn't know you had another car." I said.

"Oh, you saw it then. Well, usually I drive my Volvo, but sometimes I do drive the Aston Martin, mainly in special occasions."

"Hum, I see you do like cars, specially powerful one." I smiled.

"Yes, I do like cars, but not as much as I love you." he said. I looked deeply into his beautiful green eyes.

"Edward"

"Yes love?"

"Kiss me."

He smiled. "You don't have to ask for it Bella." And with that he crushed his delicious lips to mine's, placing his body on top of mine. His tongue entered in my mouth and I could feel myself melting away.

I spread my legs, so Edward could place himself between them.

"You are beautiful" he said through the kisses "I don't know what I have done to deserve such angel."

Edward moved his kisses to my neck and when he nibbled with my earlobe, a moan escaped from my mouth, and that was when I felt his erection. That made me wet. It was so hot, my body was on fire. I have never felt this way before, I wanted Edward to touch me, I needed him to, I ached for him.

"Edward, touch me. Please." He lifted my shirt and threw it to the floor. His eyes were locked on my breasts, I was getting embarrassed and ready to cover them when he grabbed my wrists.

"Don't. Don't ever cover yourself in front of me. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

I blushed and pushed his head to mine, so I could kiss him. I was so in love with this man. His mouth made a trail to my neck and he started to lick it. That made me moan even more.

"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear you do you."

I shook my head and blushed even more.

"I love to taste your skin." He whispered at my neck, making me even more wet. Then he moved his right hand to my breast and began to massage it. That felt so good.

He removed my bra, and looked again at my breasts.

"Beautiful" he murmured before caressing them. But what he did next was enough to drive me to insanity. His mouth attacked my nipple, ravaging it. I was seriously trying not to moan loud, because I knew if I did, our parents downstairs would hear us. My hands were now on his gorgeous hair.

There was something between my legs on fire; I needed something to ease it so I put my legs around Edward's waist in order to bring his erection closer to my center. He moaned as he pushed his erection against my center, and even though we were still wearing our pants, that was enough to drive us both crazy.

"You are mine, Bella. Can you feel it? Only you can do this to me. You're mine, only mine." He said as he moved his lips again to mine's.

"Yours." I said panting.

Everything was perfect, and then we heard his phone ringing. He however didn't care as he continued to assault my mouth.

I stretch my arm to pick his phone, which was on the bedside table. I saw the ID, it was Alice.

"Edward, maybe you should pick it up, it's your sister." I said. He groaned and followed my advice.

*******************************************

**EPOV**

Alice. Want did she want now? That evil pixie, I was in heaven with my Bella and she had to interrupt us.

"What Alice?" I said frustrated.

"Edward, sorry to bother you, but I forgot the keys and I can't get in the house. The lights are off, so I think dad and Esme are already in their room doing god knows what. Anyways I saw the lights of your room on and could you please throw me the keys from your window?" she said. I sighed.

"Sure." I got up; Bella looked at me with a curious face. I grabbed the keys which were in my jacket's pocket and opened the window.

"Here you go Alice."

"Thanks twin, I own you one." She winked at me and then disappeared.

I made my way to Bella who was now putting her bra and her shirt.

"Alice is coming right? Maybe I should be going." She said.

"She forgot her keys. Please stay a little longer, at least until Alice is in her bedroom."

Bella nodded. I sat beside her and pulled her to me.

"Love, please tell me something. If we are going too fast you have to tell me, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." I said, afraid she would regret what we did minutes ago.

"Edward, I told you before, I love your more than anything, and if it is you, everything feels right. I don't care where or when, as long as it is you I'm with. Besides I was the one who asked for you to touch me." She smiled.

"True, you drive me crazy my love. I don't think I will be able to control myself anymore."

Then we heard Alice entering her bedroom.

"I better go now." She said. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Dream well my love, tonight I will be dreaming about you. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She kissed me passionately, slipping her tongue to my mouth, I moaned at the contact. Then too soon she left me and with a devilish smile she got out.

This girl leaves me breathless.

* * *

**Um…so it's kind of hot in here. This was the first time I wrote something lemony. Anyway, tell me what you guys think.  
**

**Please REVIEW.**


	13. Halo

**Boas tardes pessoal. I'm so so so happy…I can't even describe it. And what´s the reason for my happiness, you ask? Well, Breaking Dawn (which in Portuguese is Amanhecer) has just been released in Portugal, finally! I already bought it (of course) and I'm currently reading it and enjoying it.**

**Anyway, thank you guys so much for your reviews and for those you added me to their favorites and alerts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 13: Halo**

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Halo By Beyonce Knowles_

**BPOV**

I've been having these weird dreams lately. Like, is any of this for real…or not?

At least, that's what I felt about Edward, my boyfriend who is actually my stepbrother. When you have a gorgeous boyfriend that is always telling you how he loves you, sometimes you have a tendency to confuse reality with unreality.

Once again I woke up, after dreaming about Edward. I'm still waiting for the day I will wake up in my room back in my old house and all of this won't be anything but a dream.

I made my way to the window, and surprisingly today I could see some rays of sun. Yes, it was still cloudy but it was a little sunny. Something that is very rare in Forks. I grabbed some towels I had already prepared and made my way to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

Everyone was still sleeping; in fact I had woken up a bit earlier. After dressing myself, I decided to make Edward a surprise. I closed my bedroom door quietly and opened his slowly. He was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful…and sexy. His hair was messier, one leg was not covered by the sheet and his left arm was resting beside his head while his right arm was beneath the pillow. I walked to his bed and sat silently. Gently, I brushed my fingers through his hair.

"Hum…" he mumbled. He was now waking up and slowly he opened his eyes reveling to me his beautiful green color.

"Bella?"

"Hey sleepy head. How are you." I said as he stretched his muscles.

"Better now that you are here." He smiled.

"I woke up a little earlier, so I figured I would come here and give you a good morning kiss." I said.

"Well then, I'm still waiting." He said with a playful smile.

Once again our kiss started slowly and passionately, but as time passed it became urgent and sensually. We were still kissing and Edward tried to push me to his bed. He was a little confused when I tried to fight him.

"Sorry honey, but I must go and make breakfast. I know if I lay down here with you I will never be able to get out then."

"Oh, Bella just a little please. I miss you."

"Edward, we were only separated for one night."

"I know, and that's torture, besides I won't be able to touch you and kiss you again once we are out of this room." He was right. Today would be a very difficult day. It was our first day at school since Edward and I have been together.

"To tell you the truth I would rather be in here with you all day than be in school. But we have to go. I will make breakfast, you go take a shower and dress yourself." I said.

"Fine, but give me one more kiss." Well, who was I to say no to him. My lover's wish is an order to me.

After kissing and making out a little more I went to the kitchen and decided to make the pancakes Alice taught me. They were Edward's favorite. Esme and Carlisle were still in bed.

"Hello my sweet Bella." Alice said, giving me a kiss in the cheek.

"Hum…I guess someone had a really nice night, huh." I said. She seemed in a really good mood, Jasper was the reason.

"Yes I had." She said with a big smile.

"I'm guessing Jasper is the reason why you came so late last night."

She laughed.

"Well who did you think it was? Oh it smells good."

I put the plate in front of her. After a while Edward came.

"Hey, are those my favorite pancakes?" he asked.

"Actually yes." I said.

He grabbed a plate and took a bite.

"Delicious." Was all he said before eating the pancakes.

I was so happy, I started to imagine me and Edward in a few years from here, married, me making his breakfast while he holds me from behind and kisses me and…

"Bella, Bella." The little pixie called me pulling me from my dream. I looked at Edward he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah Alice?" I asked.

"I was saying Jasper is picking me up today, so I will be waiting for him. You guys can go ahead."

I nodded and saw Edward smiling. Two minutes after, we were next to his Volvo.

"Ladies first." My love said while holding the door for me.

"Why thank you sir."

As soon as we drove off, Edward held my hand in his while the other was on the wheel. It didn't take too long to arrive, I love Edward, I really do, but he drives like a maniac.

We saw Emmet and Rosalie arriving too.

"Hello guys." Rosalie said.

"Hey." I said.

"Belly how are you?" Emmet asked before pulling me to a bear hug.

"Can't br…breathe…"

"Oh sorry."

"Where's Alice?" Rose asked.

"She said she was coming with Jasper." I said. Then I heard the sound of a motorcycle. I turned around to see it. I was impressed. Riding the motorcycle was Jasper with Alice behind him holding him. I guess that Jasper likes to drive powerful things too.

Now that everyone was here, the six of us made our ways to the school. Alice was grabbing Jasper hand, while Rose was holding Emmet's. I just wished I could do the same with Edward. I looked at him, and just like me he was a little sad. He was probably thinking the same as me.

Everyone went to their classes; I was having English with Alice. When we reached the class room, our teacher wasn't there yet. While we were sitting in our place, I heard my phone. When I opened it, it was a message from Edward:

"_Don't worry love, when we get home I will hold your hand until the morning light. Can't wait to be with you again. I love you my little kitten."_

I smiled at the new nick name he gave me. _My little kitten_. Indeed I was his and I didn't mind at all.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing."

"Good morning class." The teacher arrived.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Finally it was lunch time and I was going to see Edward again. When I entered the cafeteria, all my friends and my secret boyfriend were at our table. I went to get my food and then made my way to the table, sitting in front of Edward. We were communicating through the eyes. Sometimes I would catch Alice looking at me and at Edward. I was starting to think that she was getting suspicious. We were all taking about the party that our school was holding in two weeks from now. But I noticed someone was very quiet.

"Emmet? You are really quite. You okay?" I asked.

"Oh, he is just tense. The Ginny girl has been staring at him the all time." Rose said laughing. She was clearly enjoying it. Poor Emmet. I looked at the place this girl was. She was staring at him and then gave him a devilish smile. She really was creepy. I saw Emmet gulp.

"She scares the hell out of me, I…I think I need to go to the bathroom, I can't stand the staring. It's freaking me out. See you guys later." He said.

"Okay Baby." Rose laughed. When Emmet left, we looked at Ginny, she was following him with her eyes, then she got up and went in Emmet's direction. He turned around and saw her following him, so he quicken his steps.

"Oh, boy here we go again." I heard Rose saying while getting up from the chair and everyone laughing. The last thing I heard was Emmet scream from the corridor and Rosalie running to his rescue.

"Bella I need to go to my locker, I have some books I will need before we go to biology. Would you join me?" Edward asked.

"Sure." He walked out of the cafeteria and were walking slowly in the corridor when Edward pushed me to an empty classroom. When I noticed he was pining me to the door and kissing me hungrily.

"Edward, we could get caught."

"I don't care just let me kiss you."

We kissed like there was no tomorrow, while some students were passing in the corridor. It was dangerous for us, but I had to admit it was hot making out in a place where we could get caught.

"Say you love me Bella." Edward demanded.

"I love you."

"You are mine."

"Yours." I replied. I wanted to know where all that possessiveness came from, but I was too busy tasting his lips. I loved this protective side of him.

The rest of the day went as usually. When we arrived home, I went to the kitchen for an orange juice while Edward went to the piano room. While drinking I heard the song Edward started to play. But this one was different. It was not his mother's melody. I followed the melody. It was so beautiful, I wanted to steal it and keep it in a tiny music box.

When I opened the door, I saw an angel. He was playing piano and I swear I could see his wings and even is halo.

"You inspired this one" the angel said "it's called Bella's Lullaby. I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, how in a few days you have become my life. I love you Bella. More than anything."

I felt a tear running through my cheeks. There was really an angel in this room, I approached to where he was and I felt the warmth of his light. I sat beside him and rested my head in his shoulder while he kept playing my lullaby,

Who'd ever thought that angels did really exist? Mine was right beside me.

* * *

**So…Ginny strikes again huh! Lol, poor Emmet. Anyway, I named this chapter Halo, referring to Beyonce song, actually a beautiful song with beautiful lyrics.**

**Again, sorry for the writing mistakes and thanks for being supportive.**

**Please REVIEW, I've been really exhausted (I've had a lot of work) and I need some motivation.**

**See you guys, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. My Best Friend

**Hellooo. Here is another chapter for you. Again, thank you so much for you reviews, you guys are awesome.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**Chapter 14: My Best Friend**

**BPOV**

"You cheated again, this is not possible." I sighed.

"Bella, it's not my fault I'm an extremely good player and you are not." The evil pixie said proudly.

We were playing cards, this was the tenth time and I haven't won once. I must be really unlucky at playing cards.

"You should give up Bella; I rarely win a card's game with her." Edward said. He was playing playstation 3 with Emmet and Jasper, who came by after dinner. Rose couldn't come; she had to help her mother at home doing something I can't remember.

"My sweetie is a smart girl." Jasper said smiling to her.

"Thanks honey." She winked. I rolled my eyes.

We played again and once again she won. I'm not playing cards with Alice ever again.

"That's it, I quit." Everyone laughed.

"Well we should probably get going Emmet." Jasper said.

"Aww no, please please stay a little longer." Alice pleaded.

"We can't sweetie, we still have school tomorrow."

"Well, you could always come back you know…" Alice said. I knew what she was referring to. She once told me that sometimes Jasper would climb to her window. They were perfect for each other. Their relationship was so pure and sweet you know. I'm glad they found each other, just like I found Edward.

"I heard that Mary Alice." Carlisle said from the garden. I smiled.

"Jesus Edward, your father has a good earring." Emmet said. Edward nodded smiling.

After finally being able to separate Alice from Jasper, the three of us went upstairs.

"Good night sis" Edward said "Good night lo…I mean Bella." I nodded and saw Alice slightly shaking her head. Then each one of us went to our rooms.

The next morning I was woken up with a pixie voice.

"Umm…five more minutes mom."

"We are getting late, and I'm not your mom, I'm a little too young for that." I heard her giggling.

"Fine Alice."

I took a quick shower wondering if Edward was already up.

Edward, Alice and I arrived at school in time. I was on my History class in the middle of the morning when my phone buzzed.

"_Meet me at the back of the gym, near the woods. I need you." E_

How could I say no to him, if my love needed me, then he would have me. Besides I was dying for a little time with him only. I told the teacher I wasn't feeling so well, and he told I could go to the nursery.

Once I was out, I made my way through the corridor heading outside, when suddenly I heard someone calling me. Oh God, please tell me it's not who I think it is.

"Hey Bella, where are you going, don't you have classes now?" Mike Newton asked me. As if it was any of his business. I sighed.

"I wasn't feeling well so I'm taking some air outside." I lied.

"Oh, I can keep you company."

Please this can't be happening to me.

"It's not necessary besides you have a class now."

"Yeah but I told the teacher I was coming to the bathroom, I don't mind keeping you company a little more time." He said. He just doesn't know when to give up.

"Mike, really I prefer going alone. Don't get me wrong, but I'm okay and I don't want you to miss your class." I said trying not to be rude.

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye." Once he was gone I went to where Edward was. There looking at the woods was the most gorgeous guy in the universe and I don't know how or why he loves me, since there is nothing special about me. He heard my footsteps and turned around. God how gorgeous he really is.

"Finally, I was starting to think you would dump me." He said.

"I would never dump you Edward; I was coming here when Mike saw me and began to talk to me. I told him I wasn't feeling well and needed to get some air, then he wanted to come with me, but I managed to escape."

Suddenly Edward pulled me to his chest and held me tightly.

"I don't like the Newton being all nice and caring for you." he said. Hum, Jealous Edward was hot.

"Jealous, are we?" I said.

"I hate when he tries to have his ways with you."

"Edward, honey you who I belong don't you?" I didn't want him to feel insecure.

"Of course love, I just…I wished I could show him that." He grabbed me by the waist and we kissed passionately.

"Edward is everything alright. Why did you called me here?" I said through the kisses.

"Everything is fine love, now that you are here. I just needed you. I can't stand being away from you."

"I can't stand that either. By the way, yesterday you almost called me _love_ in front of your sister."

"I know, it's the habit." He smiled. Then he pinned me against the gym's wall.

"Edward, we should go back."

"I don't want to." Sometimes my love was so sweet. I couldn't deny him anything but this was too risky.

"Edward, seriously."

"Fine" he said moving his lips away from mine's.

"Please don't be angry, Edward…but we have plenty of time when we get home."

"I'm sorry love, I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself." Now I was confuse. Why the hell would he be angry with himself? He noticed my confusion.

"Bella don't you see that you have become like…a drug to me. I can't survive without you. I really love you, and like I said I've never felt this way before. All I can think about is being with you."

"Oh, Edward. I love you so much, and I too wished we could hang out like other couple."

We kissed again, his kisses were leaving me breathless and when I pulled away to breathe he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Come on, we better go." I nodded.

Lunch time came quickly. Edward sat beside me.

"You know guys; we should go to the Aqua Park?" Jasper suggested.

"Aqua Park? Is there even an Aqua Park here, I mean the weather isn't very appealing to people who want to go to the pool.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Just because the weather is cloudy, that doesn't people don't like to go to the pool or to the beach." Jasper said.

"Yeah, there's one, near La Push, pretty good. Not too big, but good. They have a bar where they make delicious milkshakes." Rose said.

"Yeah, and besides we have some sunny days here." Emmet said.

"Well, then we should go there one of this weekends. As long as it's not raining." I said.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly I felt Edward's hand on my leg, I put my above his and he turned it, so we could intertwine our fingers. Somehow I felt Alice's eyes on us and when I looked at her she was looking deeply into me, but she was kind of sad…and hurt maybe? I began to think that she saw our hand .

Alice wasn't stupid, and deep down I felt terrible for hiding this from her, she was my best friend, but I was afraid. I knew she wouldn't tell our parents, Alice would never do that, I was afraid how she would react, would she still be my friend, and would she support me? Or would she stop talking to me?

I was afraid of losing my best friend, actually I never had a best friend, Alice was the first. I love Rosalie, I do she is a great friend, but not as close as Alice. But I knew that someday she would discover.

The bell rang and we went to our classes. When they ended we said goodbye to our friends, and Edward, Alice and I went home. Alice was still the same, very quiet, which was something rare, the little pixie always had something to talk about.

Carlisle and Esme weren't at home. Alice went upstairs, while Edward followed me to the kitchen. I took I glass of water.

"Edward, I think that Alice knows something is going on between us. She has been too quiet and today at the lunch she gave me a sad and hurtful look.

"Well my sister is quite observant…" Edward said.

"I know, I just don't want to hurt her. I've thought of telling her, I know she would never tell our parents, but I'm afraid to lose my best friend. What should we do?"

"Alice sees you not only as her best friend but also a sister she never had. She would never stop talking to you love. I trust you, and I know you will do what is best. Now come here, I don't want to see you like this."

I buried my face in Edward's chest while he held me with his hands on my waist. I felt much calmer.

"I will never stop loving you, don't ever forget that." He said.

"I will always love you too, Edward."

We kissed when I heard someone. Edward and I turned around. Standing at the door frame was Alice. Somehow she didn't look surprised, but once again she looked hurt. She was about to turn around when I called her.

"Alice wait, please." She sighed, but then she turned around.

"Alice…we…" I couldn't speak. Great Bella, now is the time were you are supposed to talk and you can't even say a word.

"Alice, Bella and I are together." Edward said. She lifted one eyebrow.

"Really, I already knew that."

"Wait…what? What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Please, you guys are totally in love with each other. Only a fool wouldn't notice."

"So, if you already knew, why are you so mad?" I asked her.

"Mad? I'm not mad, I'm hurt. Bella I thought we were best friends, I was hoping you would come to me and talk to me about it. I thought you trusted me. What? Were you afraid I was going to tell everyone?"

She was hurt. It was my entire fault. I always knew I could trust my best friend. I heard Edward sigh.

"I will leave you two alone so you can talk more privately." He said. Once we were alone I started.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I never thought that you would tell everyone…I was just so afraid of losing your friendship?

"Because of what Bella? I don't care you and my twin brother are an item." She said.

"You don't?"

"Of course not" she sighed again "Bella, I'm happy that my best friend, who happens to be like a sister to me, is dating my brother. I couldn't choose anyone better than you. I just hoped that you would trust me a little Bella. Really, all I want is for you to to be happy. I would never stop being your friend."

I had my eyes filled with tears now. She supports our relationship. And she would always be my friend. My best friend.

"Alice…" and then I ran to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what? Please Bella!"

"Now, we can finally go on dates of four or six, with Emmet and Rose." She said. I had to smile at that.

"I don't know Alice, how our friends would react…"

"Bella, they are your friends and I'm sure they wouldn't criticize you or judge you, but take your time. When you feel you are prepared to tell them, then do it. Just don't forget I will be here for you when you need me."

I nodded.

"Yeah, I think"

"You think too much" Alice laughed "Now come on let's go, I feel like playing cards again."

"Nah uh, I'm not playing with you again." I said. She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Uh, fine. You know, Edward is right. You really are an evil pixie."

She giggled.

"Well then, you have a best friend and sister-in-law as an evil pixie."

"And I'm not complaining."

We went to the living room, where Edward was, sitting in the couch reading a book; he smiled at me assuring me that he knew that everything was going to end well. I smiled at him too. My best friend supported me and I was lucky for having her friendship. We would tell our friends, as soon as we were prepared for it.

"Oh and by the way Bella, being my twin brother's girlfriend you know what this means rights?"

I shook my head not knowing what was going to come from that evil brain of hers.

"It means that I get to organize your wedding."

Edward laughed. I had to laugh too, what can say. Anything for my best friend.

* * *

**I just love Alice. I know that everyone wants a best friend and sister-in-law like Alice Cullen, don't deny it :P**

**I hope you guys liked it; this chapter was mainly concentrated on Alice. And once again, forgive me for any writing mistakes.**

**Please REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Oh and by the way, I just finished reading Breaking Dawn, I cried at the end. SM is truly a genius. I think that if she was to write ten books more, regarding twilight, I would buy them all and never get tired of it. Really, who gets tired of Edward and Bella? I just hope she finishes Midnight Sun, what do you guys think, do you think she is finishing it?**


	15. Good News

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile but this week was crazy, lots of college exams. You guys are awesome for all your support and reviews. Again I have a lot of people adding my story to their favorites and alerts, but please review too.**

**By the way, I'm reading a new vampire book, it's called Marked by PC Cast and Kirstin Cast. It's really good, still Twilight is the best. Twilight forever =)**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 15: Good News**

**EPOV**

I was reading a book in the couch of the living room while Alice and Bella were in the kitchen talking. I had decided to leave them alone; I knew that everything was going to end well. And that was when I saw my sister and Bella coming, they were smiling at each other and laughing.

My love looked at me and I gave her a smiled, assuring her that I knew that everything was going to end well.

"Oh and by the way Bella, being my twin brother's girlfriend you know what this means right?" My sister said.

Bella shook her head.

"It means that I get to organize your wedding."

I laughed. Somehow, I was not surprised to hear that. Ever since we were little my sister always told me that when I get married she will organize my wedding.

I was happy for them, my sister and my Bella, my two girls. They went to the table paying cards again. I sighed as I knew who would win.

"Alice, do you mind if I steal from you my girlfriend for a while. I haven't been able to spend time with her today."

"Oh, of course twin. She is all yours." Alice winked at me.

Bella got up from her chair and I led her to my bedroom.

"Oh thank god Edward. I hadn't won once. Your sister is really good." She said as she sat on the bed.

"Yes she is."

I walked to my love and sat beside her. I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers.

"So everything ended well." I said.

"Yes. I' m so happy Edward. I was afraid of how she would react, but I guess I should trust my friends a little bit more."

"Hum…you're incredible you know that?" I said as I kissed her hair. It smelled like strawberries.

Then she turned her head to face me. Slowly her lips approached mines and for the first time she initiated the kiss. I loved that. My tongue begged for entrance, which she gave me. Our tongues fought for a while until we had to depart for breathing. I pushed y lips against hers again, only this time our kiss was more intense, and I sensed the need Bella had for me. Her hands moved to my hair. And I pushed her against the bed sheets, never leaving those delicious lips of her.

"I love you, I love you so much." I told her. I could tell her this one million times every day and never get tired of it. I mean when you find the girl of your life, there's nothing more gratifying than seeing her eyes shine when you say you love her.

"Edward, I love you too, so much. I never want to be apart from you."

Where did my love get that idea from? I would never ever leave her, so we would never be apart from each other. Unless she doesn't want me anymore.

"Love, we will never be apart, I will never leave you. Unless you want me to, or you don't want me anymore."

"I will always want you Edward. Always."

"That's all I need to know." And with that we restarted our passionate kiss. My hand traveled from her cheek to her waist, burning in my mind how her curves felt under my hand. My lips moved to her neck, and I nibbled her earlobe.

"Edward…" My angel moaned. I was about to put my hand under her shirt when my phone rang. God, why every time I'm with my Bella, someone must interrupt us?

I looked at the ID, it was my father.

"Sorry love, it's my father. Yes, dad?"

"Edward, you sister must be on the phone, I tried to call her ten times and nothing."

That's Alice, spending hour on the phone, with Jasper of course.

"Anyway, Esme and I will be late, but we will be on time for dinner, so you guys have to cook it okay?" My father said.

"Sure dad, but is everything alright?"

"No son, everything is perfect, we are just taking care of some business. We will talk later at dinner."

"Okay, see you then." I said.

"See you later son, love you."

"Love you too, bye." With that I hang up.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle said he and Esme will be a little late. We have to cook dinner."

"Oh, okay" she looked at the clock "well then, we better get going."

I groaned. Bella noticed.

"I don't want too." I said.

"I know, but we have too, besides I don't think your sister can handle the kitchen alone."

"Yeah, she will burn the whole place most likely." We laughed. I got up and took Bella in my arms, in bridal style and we ran to the kitchen were Alice was.

"I saw dad's message." My sister said.

We decided to cook _Chicken Fricassee, _well actually Bella cooked the whole meal, she really is good at cooking. And she is mine. This amazing girl chose me. And now I would never let her go.

"Hey guys, when are you planning to tell our friends about you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know Alice…" Bella said.

"But Bella"

"Alice." I warned her. I didn't want Bella to feel pressured. When she was ready we would tell them.

"All I'm saying is that you should trust our friends more, I mean I'm sure they wouldn't judge you. They would actually support you guys. Plus I don't have secrets with Jasper, but of course if you are not prepared I'm not going to tell him."

"I know Ali, I just want to do this the right way. One step at a time." Bella said. Alice nodded.

At that moment we heard our dad's car.

************************************************

**BPOV**

"Humm…it smells good." My mother said as she and Carlisle entered the living room.

"It's _Chicken Fricassee._" Alice said.

"I'm hungry let's eat." Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

We sat at the dining table. Carlisle gave the first bite.

"This is delicious; really you guys did a great work." He said. My mom just nodded.

"Well actually Bella made the whole meal we just helped a little" Edward said.

I blushed.

"Well it's very good. Anyway, Esme and I have something to tell you guys." Carlisle said. Edward, Alice and I looked to each other.

"You know since the wedding we haven't been able to go on a decent honeymoon right. So we are going now." My mother said.

"Okay…that's…good. So why are you two looking as if someone died?" Alice asked.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged looks.

"We are a little worried of leaving the three of you alone." Carlisle said.

"Why? Please dad, we are 17, it's not like we are going to burn the house or something. We can take care of ourselves." Alice said. Edward nodded.

"Huh huh. We trust you guys, just don't do anything reckless while we are gone okay." Esme said.

"Don't worry about us, just go and…have fun." Edward said.

"Yeah, don't worry mom, we are responsible." I assured her.

They smiled at us. Then something occurred to me. This meant that Edward and I will have more time for us. We can spend the days, and well, maybe nights together without worrying about getting caught, since Alice knows about us and our parents are going on a honeymoon. These were definitely good news.

"When are you leaving? And where are you going?" Alice asked.

"We leave tomorrow, after you guys come home from school. We will be spending one week and half in Hawaii." Carlisle said.

"Wow, that's nice." I said. Edward and Alice agreed.

After the dinner, Alice, Edward and I went upstairs.

"Yes" Alice screamed "I will be able to spend more time with Jasper…and maybe spending the nights."

"Alice, remember what our parents said." Edward said.

"Oh please twin you are just as happy as I am, you will be able to spend the whole day with Bella and the best thing about it is that you already live together."

Yup, the evil pixie was smart.

"Sooooo…don't do _anything reckless_ while you are alone" she giggled "see you guys tomorrow." And with that she closed her bedroom door.

"You know she is right. I don't know about you, but I am beyond happy for being able to spend more time with you." I said.

Edward gave me his crooked smile, grabbed my hand and pushed me into his bedroom.

"You don't know how badly I've been waiting for a chance like this." he said and pushed his lips against mine's.

"Bella, sleep with me tonight, please. I just want to hold you until the morning light."

I would love to tell him yes, but I wasn't sure if this was a good idea with our parents downstairs.

"Edward, what if your dad comes here and sees us?"

"He won't. He usually doesn't come to my room. Please Bella."

How could I say no to him?

"Okay just give me 15 minutes."

I made my way to the bathroom; I brushed my teeth and my hair. Then I went to my room to dress my pajamas. It was a purple top and shorts. When I returned to Edward's room there he was in all his glory, lying in the bed shirtless wearing only a pajama pants. I could see his six packs. God, how would I be able to sleep with him like that?

"Come here" He said. I obeyed him, never moving my eyes from his gorgeous body.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping like this, but I don't like to sleep with a t-shirt." He said with my crooked smile.

"I…I can live with that." I said, well the truth was that I was probably going to die from a heart attack if I didn't control my breathing.

I laid beside him as he pulled the sheets to cover us; I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks when his strong arms surrounded my waist pulling me closer to him.

"You smell like strawberries, I love that." He said near my ear, making me shiver. Then he kissed my neck and tighten his arms around me even more, as if he was afraid I would leave.

"I'm never letting you go. I want you, forever." He whispered

"Edward, this is where I want to stay. These arms are the ones I want to hold me forever."

He smiled and kissed the part below my earlobe. I yawned.

"You're tired. Sleep well my love, and sweet dreams."

"Hum…good night Edward."

He held me even tighter, making sure there was no space between our bodies. That was the best night I ever had, filled with dreams about Edward and I.

* * *

**I know, not such an interesting and long chapter, but now that their parents will go on a honeymoon there will be more lemony I plan for their friends to find out soon.  
**

**Anyway, please please REVIEW.**

**See ya ;)**


	16. Amo te

**Hello there! Here is another chapter. Once again, I had lots of people adding me to their favorites and alerts, I really appreciate that but I would love for you guys to review. And for those who always review and stick with me, you guys are awesome ;)**

**Oh and by the end of this chapter you have some very good stories I recommend to you. check it out.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 16: Amo-te**

**EPOV**

Have you ever felt like spending the whole day in your bed? Well I have, because sleeping right next to me was a goddess. Not any goddess, my goddess. From the moment I opened my eyes I thought that I might have died and went to heaven.

My room was being lightened up by the sun light and I knew we would have to leave soon. I looked at my Bella. Her hair was messier and she was drooling. Drooling, my sweet little Bella drools. Well most of you may think that's just gross but for me…well, for me was beautiful, no matter how she sleeps she will always look beautiful to me. I pulled Bella closer to me. How I wished I could stay like this forever.

The sun light was already reaching my bed and I felt Bella's legs, which were intertwined with mines, moving. She was waking up.

"Good morning beautiful." I said kissing her cheek.

"Umm…morning." She had that sleepy voice that you have when you're waking up.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, how could I not sleep well with you beside me." And with that her mouth made its way to my lips. We kissed passionately, but I felt something more coming from her. Desire, lust maybe.

"Love" I said through the kisses "we should get dressed, or we will be late."

"I don't care. Can't we just spend the rest of the day here?"

"You are too temptress, but just remember our parents are leaving today, and we will have plenty of time for ourselves." She gave me a big smile and kissed me lightly before getting up.

"I will see you downstairs."

Since Bella was using the bathroom in this floor, I decided to use the one downstairs. After showering and dressing myself I went downstairs where Esme was eating all happily beside my father and Bella and Alice were laughing about something.

"Good morning people." I greeted them.

"Morning" the four of them replied.

I took a glass of milk and two toasts. "So what are you two laughing about?"

"Alice was just telling me about that time you were in the Hale's pool and Emmet pushed your trunks down."

I glared at Alice.

"What? Come on twin, you have to admit it was fun. Besides it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah right."

We were about to leave the house when my father and Esme approached the door.

"Don't forget to come straight at home after the school." Esme told us.

"Yeah, we will be heading to the airport as soon as you guys come home."

"Okay." We said and entered the Volvo.

"Alice why aren't you riding your Porsche today?" I asked. It's not that I don't like my sister's company I just thought that I would be able to spend some time alone with my Bella. My Bella, I was starting to like how that sounds.

"Because, we will have to come right back as soon as school finishes, and I don't feel like driving today. Besides, if you are thinking of spending some time with Bella, wait until our parents are gone. Trust me you will have plenty of time to enjoy yourselves."

I looked at the passenger seat where Bella was. She was blushing.

"Your blush is adorable love, just like when you drool." I said without thinking.

"WHAT?" The two girls said looking right at me.

"I…I drool?" Bella asked.

"Bella drools?" My sister asked.

I sighed.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean it, but you looked so adorable drooling in your sleep." I said it was the truth. I loved every part of her.

"I was drooling while I was sleeping?"

"You slept together?" My sister asked.

"Alice" I warned her.

"Bella" she said.

"Edward" my Bella said "Oh my freaking god Edward, I'm so embarrassed, I'm sorry you had to watch it."

"Please love, don't be. I wished I could wake up like that every morning. There is nothing to be ashamed off; you know I love you and all of you."

"Oh Edward." She said putting her hand in my leg near my knee; I grabbed her hand with my right one, leaving the left one on the steering wheel.

Alice coughed. "Okay, back at you again…you slept together?"

"Yes." The two of us said in union.

"Wait, it's not what you are thinking Alice. We…we didn't do it. We just slept beside each other." Bella said, she was blushing.

"Uh uh. Anyway, you drool in your sleeping. Edward must be right, you must look adorable. Next time take a photo twin." The pixie said.

I laughed.

"Ugh, I'm doomed with you twins." Bella said.

**************************************************

**BPOV**

So here is the thing, I drool while I sleep. My mother had told me once, but I never believed her, I always thought she was teasing me. The worst part of it: Edward saw it. But apparently he thinks it's adorable. My boyfriend thinks me, drooling is adorable. And so his twin sister.

We reached the school not long after our conversation.

I had geometry as my first period with Mike Newton. Edward didn't seem happy about it. I liked this jealous and possessive Edward, it made me fall for him even more.

Geometry was boring. And Mike was even worst, I mean he is not a bad guy but can't he see that I'm not interested in him. Seriously during the whole class he asked me out three times.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. I was in my English class with Alice.

"Ah isto é uma seca!" she said in a language I didn't understand, Portuguese. I looked at her.

"Oh, sorry, I said this is boring." She smiled. Then I remembered, Alice telling me Edward knew Portuguese too. I would have to ask about that later. The bell finally rang. It was lunch time, more important, I was time to see Edward.

Alice walked beside me as we reached the cafeteria. I grabbed a slice of pizza, one coke and a salad. She did the same. As we walked to our table I noticed that everyone was already there, including Edward.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Emmet greeted us. We sit beside each other with Edward in front of me.

"Bella drools on her sleep."

"Alice!" I frowned.

"Bella it's the truth."

"Really, little Bella drools." Emmet Laughed. Hell everyone was laughing including Edward, I gave him the _this is all your fault_ look but he continued to laugh. I would have to punish him later.

"Well, who would ever think that a pretty face like Bella could drool." Jasper said.

"Oh Bella, don't be ashamed, Emmet here does worse when he is sleeping." Rose said. I smiled at her.

"Oh please…I don't want to know what he does Rose." Jasper said while Edward gave him a high five.

I rolled my eyes "You just wait you evil pixie, when I find something about you." I treated her pointing my fork at her, as I ate the salad.

Jasper reached his hand for my arm and grabbed it pulling me closer.

"She can't stand watching people biting their nails. She gets all paranoid." He whispered.

I smiled. And began to pretend I was biting my nails. Alice turned her eyes to me, widening them.

"Oh no, Jasper! You just didn't tell her that did you?" she said. Jasper made an innocent face.

"Stop that" she said grabbing my hand. We laughed.

"So, Edward was saying your parents are going on a honeymoon." Rose said.

"That's right." Alice said.

"Oh yeah. Party time." Emmet said lifting his arm as if he was cheering for someone.

"Not tonight Emmet, we are going out tonight remember." Rosalie said.

"Right" he replied.

"Don't worry guys, we have one week and half until our parents return." Alice winked. I saw Jasper reaching for her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. He knew they would be able to spend more time together too. Then I looked at Emmet and Rose and saw him caressing her cheek.

In that moment I wanted to hold Edward's hand too. I wanted to caress his cheek and kiss him, just like the couples that were in my table. Somehow I found myself thinking that if they knew about me and Edward, we could touch each other more often. It would be much easier. I looked at Edward, and from his look I knew he was thinking the same as I. Suddenly the bell rang interrupting my thoughts.

I went to my History class with Jasper; he was in the same class as I.

"Thanks about the tip about Alice." I said as we walked through the corridor.

"You're welcome. Sometimes Ali can be a little annoying but you will get used to it." He winked at me.

"Oh believe me, I have already seen the evil pixie in action before." I said. He laughed.

"So now you see what I suffer."

"Yeah, but you do love her." I said.

"Very much." He said. His eyes were telling the truth, to Jasper Alice was more important than anything.

Then he stopped walking.

"Nevertheless, don't let that pixie face get to you, Alice can be really persuasive and 'evil' when she wants to." He said, I laughed.

"Come on." He said putting his arm around my shoulder as we laughed until we reached our classroom. I was happy my best friend had such a good guy beside her.

I was walking with Rosalie and Emmet when we reached Edward's Volvo. Alice, Jasper and Edward were there already. Alice and Jasper bid their farewells. We entered the car and Edward drove to our house where our parents would be waiting for us.

When we arrived, Carlisle was putting their luggage in his car.

"Hey kids." He greeted us as Esme approached with more bags.

"So, you will be away for the next week and half." Alice said.

"That's right." Carlisle said.

We went to hug our parents.

"We left you money for this week, but don't forget you have also your credit cards." He said.

"And don't forget to go to the grocery shop to buy food, if you want you can also order some." My mother said, hugging Alice and then Edward.

"And most important, don't miss the school, remember if you do, we will know, and behave yourselves, you can invite your friends but no crazy parties okay. And Edward, you are the man in the house so take care of the girls." Carlisle said.

"Don't worry dad I will."

"Have fun in Hawaii." I said.

"We will." Carlisle said looking at mother as she giggled. Edward coughed.

"Ah,right. See you kids then."

And with that they left.

The three of us entered the house. Edward pulled me to a kiss and hugged me.

"Guys guys. I'm still here." Alice said.

"We know Alice." Edward said rolling his eyes. Suddenly I felt an urge to be with him, alone.

"Edward, would you play something for me?"

"Of course love. Come on."

He grabbed my hand and led me to the piano room, leaving Alice behind. I could swear I heard her say "Lovebirds" before we left.

Edward sat in front of his piano and he started to play my lullaby. I sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Edward, Alice told me you knew how to talk Portuguese."

"Yes, we had classes when we were younger. Why?"

"Oh I was just thinking that I would love to hear you talking Portuguese."

"Well want do you want me to tell?" he asked. I didn't care what he said; I just wanted to hear his sexy voice in other language.

"I don't know. Anything you want."

"Hum…okay. O teu sorriso faz-me perder os meus sentidos. Para mim, és mais importante do que a própria vida. Não posso viver sem ti, eu preciso de ti Bella."

My God! My heart was racing.

"Não existem palavras suficientes que possam descrever o quanto eu te amo. Eu quero te para sempre, eu amo-te Bella."

He said, this time he was playing his piano with only one hand the other was holding mine.

"Wow…what did you say Edward?" I asked. He stopped playing then he held my cheek.

"I said: Your smile makes me lose my senses. For me, you're more important than life itself. I can't live without you, I need you Bella. There are not enough words that can describe how much I love you. I want you forever, I love you Bella."

I couldn't say anything. So I closed the little space that was left between us and kissed him with all my love, so he could feel how much I love him. My hands ran through his hair and he pulled me closer by the waist.

I wanted to tell him something, so I told him what my heart was screaming to say.

"I love you." That was all I could tell him. He smiled.

"Eu também te amo minha Bella."

And somehow I knew what he said. Because I could feel it. Edward was right. I could tell him how much I loved him in every world language…still that wouldn't be enough to describe how much I wanted and needed him.

* * *

**Soooo? Did you liked it?**

**Edward's last line "Eu também te amo minha Bella" means "I love you too, my Bella"**

**Anyway, I wanted to give you some really really good stories that are out there.**

_**-**_**_Let Your Light Shine_ ****by LolaShoes; it has a sequel **_**A Life Extraordinary**_**(Amazing story, try it out you will love it, LYLS tells B and E honeymoon, lots of lemons; ALE follows B as a vampire and her life with E and all the Cullens after the honeymoon, lots of lemons too.)**

**-**_**Abduction**_** by Peachylicious (highly recommended. ****While vacationing in Italy, Bella Swan is kidnapped by Edward and his associates, and believes she is being held for ransom, although there is an underlying motive she is unaware of. Told in BPOV)**

**-**_**Abductor **_**by Peachylicious (**_**Abduction **_**in EPOV)**

**-**_**Eternally Damned**_** by twiXlite (highly recommended. ****Edward is **_**the**_** ultimate vampire. The original. The one from whom the vampire race was born. So powerful that even the Volturi fear his presence. For millenia he has been the true ruler of the vampire race, with the Volturi as the ones carrying out his wishes, no matter what they are. What happens when a visit to the Volturi alerts Edward to their concerns about the Cullens, and he decides to pay a visit to the quiet Olympic coven? Will Edward see them as a threat to the world he's spent millenia molding, or will he leave them and allow them to carry out their lives in peace?)**

**-**_**Kidnapped**_** by madcowre ( another amazing story. ****Bella and Edward have grown up hating each other, much to the frustration of their parents. But when they are thrown together in a traumatic event, can they put aside their differences to survive and maybe even fall in love.)**

**And I could go one, but it would be a long list. So go to my profile, see my favorites for more stories. I highly recommend the ones above ;)**

**Don't forget to REVIEW please ;)**

**See ya **


	17. Telling the Truth

**Hello guys, here's chapter 17 =)**

**Once again, thanks for all the support and forgive me if you find any writing mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 17: Telling the Truth**

**BPOV**

So everything was supposed to be perfect. I was supposed to be in my lover's arms, sleeping beside him, kissing him, caressing him…

"Alright, all done!" Alice's happy voice interrupted my thoughts.

Well, if you haven't figured it out already, I'm being held prisoner by the evil pixie tonight. I was planning on spending the night with Edward, but out of nowhere Alice appeared and kidnapped me, claiming that tonight was going to be a girl's night, just me and her. I tried to complain, trust me, I really tried, but you don't want to see Alice angry. She becomes the devil himself.

So…I was supposed to be with Edward…instead, here I am, with Alice, who had just finished painting my toe nails. Apparently I was spending the night in her room.

"Oh, thank god Alice."

"What? Come on Bella, painting your nails is fun. Besides you should paint them, it looks good on you." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, anyway, may I ask you why you kidnapped me?"

"Silly Bella. I didn't kidnapped you." she said with a smile. I raised one eyebrow.

"Umm…well you forced one person to go with you, and that person didn't want to go, in other words, you took one person against her will…I'm pretty sure that's called kidnapping."

Alice giggled "Okay, fine. I may have kidnapped you, but I really wanted to spend the night with you, you know girls night, painting nails, talking about boys and other stuff. Because I know I won't be able to do this again, at least not in this week that our parents are gone. I'm sure you will be spending every night with Edward."

I blushed. She had a point there.

"So, when are you thinking about telling our friends about you and Edward?" She asked me. We were laying in her bed, which was big enough for the two of us to sleep here.

"I don't know…but today at the lunch time I was kind of sad you know. Jasper and you, Emmet and Rose…you guys were all lovey dovey, holding hands, and I kind of envied you. I wanted to hold Edward's hand in front of our friends without worrying about them."

Alice sighed "You know, Jasper is very smart, I know he knows there is something between you and Edward. Of course I didn't tell him anything but this is killing me, I don't have secrets with Jasper."

"I'm sorry Ali."

"Oh, please don't be. I'm your best friend after all."

"What should I do Alice?" I asked. The truth was, I really wanted to tell our friends about us, I didn't want secrets between us. I felt like I could trust them, and just like Alice they would support us.

"Bella, I can't decide for you but let me tell you something. Our friends, they are good people, we have known each other since kindergarten. They would never judge you. We accept people for what they are, and they love you. They know Edward has been alone for a long time, and it was time that he found someone as you. I wouldn't choose anyone better than you to be with my brother, and I'm sure they would share the same opinion as I do."

She took a deep breath and then continued.

"Just, give them a chance. Jasper, would definitely support you, after all he is Edward's best friend. Rosalie, cares about you like a little sister, as long as you are happy she would be okay with it. And Emmet it's…just Emmet. Just like Rose he will be happy as long as you and Edward are happy. Don't underestimate our friends Bella."

"You are right Ali, you are right. Thank you." I said as I hugged her.

"You're welcome, just follow your heart. Now, changing subjects, have you and Edward…"

I stopped hugging her to look at her "Edward and I?"

"You know…done it…"

"Oh…OH!" I said as realization hit me.

"No Alice, we haven't done it…yet."

"Humm, okay, so you just kissed." She said.

"Yeah, although…"

"What?" Alice asked.

"We might have gone a little bit further than kissing." I said as I bit my lower lip. Alice eyes widened.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well his lips"

"Please Bella I don't want any details about my brother's sex life." Alice interrupted me. I laughed.

"Alice, I love him so much…I don't even know how to say it. All I know is I don't want to be apart from him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

Alice nodded. "You guys belong together. I know how you feel. I mean I feel the same way about Jasper."

I smiled. "You two are great together."

"Hell yeah, we are getting married and we will have a lots of babies." She said.

I laughed as I imagined little Alices all bouncing around Jasper. Poor Jasper.

"As long as I get to be the maid of honor." I yawned.

Alice giggled. "Of course. Now we better get to sleep"

We turned around and our backs were facing.

"Bella?"

"Humm Ali?"

"I remembered you told me you have bad sleep…so I was wondering…you know; just don't punch me on the face."

I laughed "Okay Alice, don't worry. Good night."

"Good night Bella." And with that we drifted to sleep.

"Bellaaaa wake up!" I heard the little pixie voice.

"Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Ugh…just five more minutes. Please." I mumbled.

"Edward was the one who made breakfast." She said. At that I jumped from the bed.

"That's better. We are downstairs." She winked at me.

As soon as I was ready I made my way to the kitchen where my lover was.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward greeted me with a kiss in my lips.

"Morning. Humm, it smells so good."

"Here love, blueberry muffins."

I took one bite and it was delicious. Smart, gorgeous, plays the piano and cooks. What else could I ask for? My boyfriend is perfect.

"Edward, I decided to tell our friends about us." I said. Alice smiled at me.

"Are you sure love?"

I nodded. I didn't want to hide this from them anymore.

We drove to school with Alice singing Lady Gaga song "Poker Face."

I had my first class with Alice, and then I went to geometry where I'm sure Mike Newton would be there waiting for me to sit next him.

"Bella." He called me as I entered in the classroom. I didn't want to be next to him, I'm sure he wouldn't stop inviting me to go out with him. I saw Angela sitting alone and that's when I had an idea.

"Sorry Mike, I'm seating with Angela today."

I didn't even looked more at his face after telling him that.

"Do you mind if I seat next to you?" I asked Angela. She seemed to be a nice girl.

"Of course not, please feel free to do it." She said. I smiled.

"I would do the same thing if I were you. Mike can be quite annoying." I already liked this girl.

"You have no idea."

The teacher came in and began his class. When the bell rang I said goodbye to Angela and made my way to the cafeteria.

"Bella!" oh please, not Mike again.

"Hey" I said trying not to be rude.

"So, I was thinking, do you want"

"No Mike I don't want to go out."

"But…"

"Look, you seem to be a nice guy but I don't like you that way, okay. So just forget about it." I turned around when he grabbed my wrist and made me face him.

"You know, I really like you. And you should give me a chance, I don't like when people say no to me." He said, now he got me angry.

"What, take your filthy hand off me now Mike."

"Or what?" he said coming closer. He tighten is hand around my wrist and it hurt a little. I was seriously planning on punch him with my other hand but when I heard Edward's voice, I dropped it.

"Bella? Newton, what the hell are you doing. Take your hand off Bella. NOW."

I knew I shouldn't be thinking about this, but angry Edward was hot. Mike left my wrist. I knew Edward wanted to kill him.

"Edward, it's okay, Mike doesn't understand that I don't want to go out with him. Let's go." I grabbed Edward's hand, ready to go, but then Edward left my hand and turned around.

He grabbed Mike's hand, the one he used to grab my wrist before.

"If you ever touch her again, I promise you will never fuck again, cause I will cut that little dick of yours into pieces. You understand me?"

Mike nodded and with a scared looked he turned around and ran away. I've never seen Edward like this.

"Edward, calm down, it's okay now. I was going to punch him right before you shown up."

He sighed, than he pushed me to an empty classroom.

He took my face in his hands "Are you okay. Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine sweetie, really."

"Fuck! When I saw him grabbing you I almost killed him."

I giggled. "Yeah I saw that. Edward, it's okay, relax."

He sighed, and then he kissed me, slipping his tongue to my mouth. I took it gladly, tasting Edward was better than anything else. He pulled away when we needed to breathe.

"Come on let's go my little kitten." He said.

"Little kitten?" I said as we walked holding hands through the corridor to the cafeteria, everybody was in the lunch time so the corridors were empty.

"Yes, you're like a little kitten, but you are _my_ kitten."

"Yours." I whispered knowing he would still hear it. He chuckled.

When we were closer to the cafeteria our hands parted and I felt empty. But then another feeling took me. Nervousness.

I was about to tell our friends about our relationship.

When we reached our table, Edward sat beside me.

"Hey guys!" Emmet greeted us.

Jasper and Edward started to talk about cars and jasper's bike, apparently they shared the same passion about vehicles.

"Bella dear, you are too quite, are you feeling well?" Rosalie said.

Actually I was. I was only trying to find a way to begin the conversation.

"I'm fine." I said. Then everything was quite, Alice gave me a confident look, and Edward grabbed my hand under the table.

"Guys, Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward said.

They all looked at us, waiting.

"Just don't freak out." I said. Their faces got worried.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Well" Edward began "Bella and I are dating." We looked at our friends faces, I saw their expressions tranquilize, but somehow I didn't see any shock or surprise feelings rushing through their faces.

"Oh…uf. For a moment there you guys scared us." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I thought it was something serious you know, like your parents plane crashed." Emmet said.

I was confused. "Wait so you guys are not surprised or shocked?" I asked.

"Nope." Jasper, Rose and Emmet said popping the "p".

"Come one guys, we are not that stupid." Jasper said.

"Yeah, the way you look at each other, it can only be love. So we were already assuming that soon or later you two would be an item." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, finally Eddie Boy got a girlfriend, a hot one." Emmet winked.

At that I had to laugh.

"So, you guys already knew it?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly, he kind of suspected." Rose said, while Jasper and Emmet nodded.

"So you are not made, or anything like that?" I asked.

"Why should we. You guys are great together, and you Bella, are the only girl I would approve of to be with my Eddie boy." Emmet said.

"Ugh, Emmet stop calling me that." Edward said. Then he put our hands, which were intertwined, on the table. Our table was far away from the others students, so it was perfectly fine. Edward smiled at me, I smiled him back.

"Wait a minute" Jasper said turning to Alice "why are you not surprised?"

"Ah…I might have known it…before you guys." She said with an angel smile.

Jasper just kissed her cheek "I understand you Alice."

"Seriously man, we are happy for you two." Emmet said.

"Thanks buddy." Edward said.

"Besides, there's nothing wrong about your relationship, you are not brother and sister actually." Rose said.

"I know Rose, but still…some people might not see it with good eyes." I said.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with us." Jasper said.

"Well, how about we go to your house after school and have a little game. Monopoly perhaps?" Emmet said.

Alice started to bounce on her seat "Yeah, let's do it. It's been a long time since we played monopoly together."

"Alright." Edward said.

I approached my face to his "Please tell me she doesn't win all the rounds in this game too?"

Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Oh thank god." I said.

"Hey I heard that." The little pixie said.

I was beyond happy. Edward and I could finally be who we are in front of our friends. They were the best friends ever. Alice winked at me.

The bell finally rang and Edward and I went to our biology class together. We weren't holding hands, as we were in front of the students but, everything was going well. Our parents were in vacation, our friends supported us, and Edward and I were more in love than ever. This was going to be a fantastic week.

* * *

**And that's it for today =)**

**Next chapter, the gang plays monopoly (I already have some funny ideas) and Edward and Bella will have a hot night (Although I'm still not sure about it :p )**

**Anyway please REVIEW, you know they make me happy.**

**By the way, I was on the internet, searching things about NEW MOON and I came across with this question: which tagline would suit New Moon better? I found some pretty good; some of them were fans opinions:**

_It will be as if I never existed._

_Forbidden to Remember; Terrified to Forget._

_Somewhere, a clock is ticking._

_When you can't be with the one you love, will you stay with the one who loves you?_

_She seeks danger to remember…he seeks danger to forget._

_The Cullens are not the only family with a secret._

___**So, what I'm asking is, if you had do add a tagline to New Moon, which one would you add?(it doesn't have to be one of the above). My favorites are the first one, the second and the fifth. **_

___**I liked the first movie tagline:**__When you can live forever, what do you live for? ____**If you think about it, it's a really good question. It really makes you think about it…**_

___**Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW please, see ya ; )**_


	18. Innocence

**Hello my dear readers. I'm really happy with all your reviews, you guys are the best ;) thanks for all your support.**

**By the way, go to my profile and click on the link that says "NESSIE GOES TO A PARTY!" it's hilarious, seriously check it out, you won't regret it.**

**Here is a long chapter for you, hope you like it.**

**Oh, and the sentences in **_**Italian **_**are the song lyrics.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 18: Innocence**

**BPOV**

"Alright class, that's it for today." Mr. Banner, our biology teacher said as the bell rang.

Finally school was over, for today of course. Edward and I head to the parking, where our friends were already waiting for us.

"So, are we going or what?" Emmet said as we approached the Volvo, which was parked beside the red BMW that belonged to Rosalie.

"Yeah, let's go." The plan was spending the rest of the afternoon with our friends, playing monopoly and doing god knows what.

"Um...love, Alice and I have some things to take care of, so you guys go on and we will meet you at the house." Edward said. Strange he didn't tell me anything about it. What was this thing they had to take care of?

"Oh, okay then. See you later." I said.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and I rode in the BMW to the house, while the twins went on the Volvo. I'm not going to lie, I was curious about what they were up to. I don't know why but I have a feeling that the others know something too.

************************************************

**EPOV**

I can't believe I'm doing this... I can't believe I'm doing this with my twin sister, this is beyond awkwardness. But I had no choice, I wanted everything to be perfect, my Bella deserved it.

"Jasper had just sent me a text, they arrived now and they are playing PS3 to spend the time." Alice said from the passenger seat.

"I hate lying to Bella." I finally said, I knew this was supposed to be a surprise but still, lying was not my thing.

"I know Edward, but just relax. In the end you will see it was worth it." My sister said. She was right.

The plan was spending the afternoon with our friends, but at night it will be just Bella and I, all alone. Alice made the favour of spending the night with Jasper, so we could have more privacy.

I wanted this night to be memorable for Bella and I. I knew Bella was a virgin, so I wanted her first time to be perfect and not like mine. You see, I lost my virginity to Tanya, we were at her house and things got...a little out of control. There wasn't any love though, only lust. And I've got to say, it wasn't anything special. So in a way this will be as if it was my first time too.

We finally arrived at the shop we were looking for. The shop sold body lotions and all those things to relax, you know.

"Okay, let's go straight to the point Alice." I said to my sister.

Since she was girl she may have a better idea of what things I should buy.

After 15 minutes I bought one pack with red rose petals, some candles and incense with strawberry odor, it was perfect. And it was all Alice suggestions.

"This night will be a success, I'm sure of it." Alice said.

"What are you now? A psychic?" I teased her as we drove back home.

"No. But I have great intuition." She winked.

I just hope she's right. We were almost there when Alice Phone buzzed.

"Okay, I'll ask Bella to help me go look for the monopoly in the attic, while you put those things in your room." She said. I nodded.

*********************************************

**BPOV **

I heard Edward's Volvo parking outside. We were all in the living room. Alice came in first.

"Hello again guys. You ready to play the monopoly? Bella help me look for it, I think it's somewhere in the attic." She said so quickly, grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. She didn't even give me the opportunity to talk.

"Whoa, Alice calm down. Where's Edward?"

"He was right behind me." she said. I had a feeling they were trying to hide something. Oh well, I would talk to Edward later.

We went upstairs, where Carlisle and Esme room was, and in that floor there were still another stairs, leading to the attic. I swear, this house is even bigger than it looks like.

The attic had two windows, which I gladly was thankful or we wouldn't be able to see much of it. There were boxes piled almost until the ceiling, and all those things that you keep in the attic, most of it, old things.

"So, do you have any idea where it is?" I asked.

"Humm... I don't know, just look for a box that has 'games' written on it." Alice said.

"Okay, so I will go look here you look over there." I said pointing.

This was going to be a little difficult. I was looking for the box when I heard the sound of boxes collapsing on the floor. I turned around to see Alice's hair full of dust.

"Ups." She said. I had to laugh.

I sat at the chair that was close to me.

"You sure the game is here Ali?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure Bella, now keep looking." She said as she put a finger on her chin "Humm, I wonder where I put that box."

I got up from the chair, and that's when I saw it. It was behind Alice and it was huge, I've never seen one that big. My legs started to shake and my heart beat increased. And that's when I knew I was going to die.

I've never given much thought to how I would die…but dying in an attic, was not in my plans. Special not because of a………a…….cockroach, a big one actually.

So I did what every girl is suppose to do when seeing a cockroach. I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH."

I climbed to the chair, feeling safer now that my feet weren't on the floor. I have to say, I hate cockroaches, they are just so disgusting.

Alice looked at me with a worried face "Jesus Bella, what was that for?"

"B-behind you." I said, my voice trembling and my finger pointing at the disgusting little thing. Alice turned around and looked to the place where my finger was pointing. For a moment there she froze. I started to get worried.

"A-Alice?" That must have waken her, because the next thing she did was screaming and climbing to my chair.

"AHHHHHHH COCKROACH. COCKROACH." She screamed.

We were now holding each other on the top of a chair.

"What are we going to do now Bella?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know." But one thing I was sure, I wasn't coming down from this chair until that thing was gone. Suddenly the cockroach moved I little bit forward, making Alice and I scream and hold each other even more.

Then we heard footsteps and appearing on the door was… Emmet. We sighed, we were saved.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked as he approached us, passing alongside the cockroach without notice it "And why the hell are you two holding each other on top of a chair?"

"Look." Alice said pointing at the thing.

Emmet turned around; everything was going to be okay now. I was sure. He was going to crush it with his big foot.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Emmet screamed and climbed to the chair, holding me and Alice.

"Emmet" I said.

"What the fuck?!" Alice finished the sentence.

"Go down there and kill the disgusting thing now Emmet?" I said. How is it possible a guy like him be afraid of cockroaches?

" Yeah Emmet, you are guy." Alice said.

"Uh-uh" he said shaking his head "I don't care what you say, I never liked cockroaches, those little bastards are hideous. Please don't make me go down there. It's looking at me." He shivered.

Alice and I rolled our eyes. Then the cockroach moved a little bit further again, in our direction.

"AHHHHHHHH" The three of us screamed and somehow, in the middle of that scream I laughed. Hearing Emmet scream was hilarious.

Then we heard more footsteps. Rosalie and Jasper appeared next to the door.

"Jesus girls what's going on h…Emmet?" Jasper said looking at Emmet a little confused.

"Jazz, I'm so happy you are here, there's a cockroach there. Please get rid of it." Alice pleaded.

"What…a cockroach is the culprit of all this mess?" Rose asked lifting her left eyebrow to Emmet and then she giggled.

"Rosie you know how I hate cockroaches." Emmet said.

Rosalie looked around "Oh here it is." She said picking the monopoly from the floor.

Then we heard more footsteps.

"What's going on, where's Bella?" Edward said. Finally, my savior was here.

"Why the hell is my sister and my girlfriend on the top of a chair and…with Emmet , holding each other?" My boyfriend asked.

"Well" Jasper said walking to the cockroach and grabbing it with a tissue "apparently, this little thing here is the reason."

He opened the window "Up you go" and let go of the cockroach. I froze in that instant.

"It flies? That thing can fly? I mean, I thought cockroaches didn't fly?" I said.

"Well, most of them don't, but this species does." Jasper said. I lifted my eyebrow to him, who would ever thought that Jasper was an expert when it came to bugs.

"Hey I'm not that kind of bug kid that has an obsession with bugs, I'm not a bug nerd... I just happen to know some things about it." He said scratching his head. Then he came to Alice and lifted her tiny body into bridal style and carried her out of the room. Edward came to me and did the same. Edward turned us around to look at Emmet.

"You are not coming?" he asked. Emmet looked at Rosalie.

"Hell no Emmet I'm not picking you like they did." She said, walking out of the attic. Edward and I laughed. I thought how their roles were inverted, and in that chair Rosalie was supposed to be the one frighten with a bug and not Emmet.

Emmet sighed "Ah, I tried."

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing Monopoly and eating pizza, which in the meantime we ordered. Edward and Alice surprisingly had won everything. The time for our friends to go home came quickly.

"Well we will see you guys tomorrow at school." Rosalie said, giving me a hug. Then I saw Alice coming downstairs with a small bag alongside with Edward, which in the meantime disappeared.

"Where are you going Alice, it's almost 21h." I asked.

"Oh, I'm spending this night at Rosalie and Jasper's house." She said.

"So, I will see you tomorrow, bye Bella…bye twin." Was it me or I just saw Alice winking at Edward.

Then it hit me. I was spending the night with Edward, just the two of us. No one to interrupt us.

Was I scared? No. Was I nervous? Maybe. But most of all, I was happy and eager to be with the love of my life.

"Guess it will be just the two of us." Edward said caressing my cheek. Then he moved behind me, I felt his body being pressed against me and his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

Then he whispered in my ear "Come upstairs with me, love."

I felt my legs shaken a little while I turned around to face Edward. He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to his room. Before opening his door, Edward held my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Edward."

When he opened the door my mouth was open. There were some candles, and red rose petals spread all over the floor and his bed. When I entered the room, a strawberry scent hit my senses, relaxing me. Also, I could hear a soft music filling the room. He must have turned on the stereo.

"Edward…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella, I love you and I know you deserve all these things and so much more in the world, and I want to be the one you will give them to you…" he approached me and kissed me. I felt myself being lifted from the floor and being carried in bridal style to the bed, as Edward got rid of his shoes.

He placed me gently against the sheets and the rose petals as he bent his lips to mines. Edward kissed me fervently, licking and sucking on my lower lip. I opened my mouth against his, so our tongues could meet. Our tongues danced together and when we couldn't breathe anymore, Edward moved his lips to my neck, kissing it and licking it.

"Edward" I moaned.

Edward bit my earlobe, which made me moan even more. I could tell my moans were driving him crazy. Then he took off his shirt, and I looked at his perfectly shaped abs. He was a god. I ran my fingers through it.

Edward lifted me a little and took off my shirt too. His hands moved to my stomach and made way to my zipper. In less than 10 seconds he took my jeans off. I was now only in underwear, feeling his deep emerald eyes scanning my body. I started to blush.

"You're beautiful…god you are so beautiful." He murmured "I can't tell you how much I love you…"

His lips came crushing mines once again, this time I could feel our skins touching, it was the most fabulous feeling I ever had. His skin was so smooth, so strong.

Edward licked again my earlobe and put his arm around my waist bringing me closer to him, so his skin could touch mine better.

"Bella…you're so warm, so soft." He whispered to my ear. I ran my finger through his perfect bronze hair and Edward moaned my name. I felt happy that I was the one making him moan. His hands made a trail to my chest and finally to my breasts. He then, unclipped my bra and threw it to the floor. While his left hand was caressing my breast his tongue made a trail through my overheated skin until it came on contact with my other breast.

"Oh God Edward" I moaned. My fingers never letting go of his hair.

When I looked at the window I noticed it was raining. The sound it made against the window was perfect for this moment.

"Bella" he said as he kissed my stomach, then he lifted my leg and began kissing it. I had to constantly remember myself of breathing. I mean, dying right now would be an awful idea. His hands traveled to my panties taking them out slowly. Then he took off his jeans standing only in his boxers. I blushed as I saw his erection.

"This is what you do to me." He said. He kissed me again, even more passionately. But what he did next made me feel even hotter. He didn't hesitate for a moment as his fingers began rubbing circles on my clit. Then he plunged one of his long fingers into my hot wet core.

I was seriously panting right now. And then Edward moved his head down and started licking my right nipple with his talented tongue. I felt something forming in my stomach and coming down, to my wet core. Whatever it was, was driving me crazy.

"Edward…I think…I'm" I didn't even know how to form a sentence. All I know is that I was lost in bliss.

"You are so wet my Bella, cum in my hand. Cum now." He said with his husky voice. That threw me to the edge. Edward moved his finger to his mouth, tasting my juices. I pulled him to a kiss.

"Bella, I want you." He said.

"Make love to me Edward."

Then I heard the melody from before changing into another song, it was a beautiful song.

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great_

Edward took off his boxers.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great_

He came closer to my face and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, and I don't want to hurt you…if it's too much, just tell me." He said, positioning himself at my entrance. I could feel him already.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

"I'm sorry."And then he entered me slowly, never breaking eye contact with me.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay_

He was so big, and it hurt. Edward must have noticed my pained face, because he stopped. He was about to leave me when I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking him in me.

"Wait, please, just give me a moment."

_This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

He kissed me with so much love, waiting for me to adjust. He started to move a little and the pain disappeared; only pleasure was now filling me.

"Edward" I moaned.

"Bella you are so tight. So wet for me. I want you so much."

"You have me." I panted.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

He was so deep in me, every inch seemed to caress something wonderful inside me, and I cried out. I was in pure bliss and ecstasy.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

Edward kept thrusting into me harder and harder as he chanted my name over and over. I knew he was close, just like me.

"Edward, I…" I wouldn't be able to hold longer.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

"Cum for me my love, my Bella. Cum for me." I came, and Edward did the same, this moment was so perfect so beautiful. I've never felt this way before, I didn't want this feeling to go away, it was so magic, so delightful and blissful that I felt tears of happiness coming out of my eyes.

_  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

"I love, you so much Bella. You're my everything." Edward whispered in my ear, positioning himself beside me.

"I love you too." I was so in love with this man I can't even explain. I never want to lose him. He is everything to me. He became my life.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now_

Exhaustion took me. Here in the arms of Edward, was where I wanted to be, always.

So, I drifted into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was the sound of the rain pouring outside and the last lyrics from the beautiful song and the piano that followed.

_  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by__  
_

* * *

**Okay, so that was their first time, and it was my first time writing a lemon like this. So if it's too bad, forgive me. Anyway tell me what do you think, please please review. The song is called **_**Innocence by Avril Lavigne**_**, go to my profile to hear the song, it's beautiful and one of my favorites, so I highly recommend it to you. And I thought it was perfect for their first time.**

**Oh, don't forget to see on my profile too the link where it says, **_**Nessie goes to a party**_**, it's hilarious seeing daddy Edward acting so protective of his daughter. Really guys check it out and then tell me what you think.**

**REVIEW, see ya ;)**


	19. Blissful

**Woah, you guys are awesome! I loved all the reviews, and I was so glad you liked it. Here is another chapter for you, but before I have to explain myself about something.**

**So everyone was asking about protection or if Bella was on the pill…or if she was going to get pregnant…well the thing is…I completely forgot to mention that *blushes* you see I was so lost and concentrated in writing their first time that I totally forgot. So my bad. Sorry about that guys, but I plan to correct things in this chapter, you will see.**

**Oh and, Bella won't get pregnant…at least not while she is still a teenager.**

**Well enough with the explanations hope you like this chapter.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 19: Blissful**

**EPOV**

I was in heaven. I had to be, because lying beside me was an angel. Not any angel, my Bella. I smiled as the memories from last night came to my mind. Never in my life, have I ever seen something so beautiful as Bella.

"Edward" She mumbled in her sleep. She was dreaming about me.

"I'm here love." I whispered as I caressed her cheek.

She was wearing one of my t-shirts since I woke up in the middle of the night with her shivering so I decided to dress her with one t-shirt of mine. How I was able to do it without waking her up, don't ask me. After that I put on some boxers.

I loved her so much, if I knew that I had a soulmate like her I would search all over the world until she was mine.

I sighed. I was...happy. No I was beyond happy, I felt blissful, complete, whole. Everything was perfect.

"Umm" My angel was waking up now. I looked at her closed eyes, waiting for them to open and reveal her soul to me. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw my green eyes looking deeply at her. Then she stretched.

"Good morning my sweet girl. How was your night." I said.

She giggled "It was wonderful...it was magic. How was yours?"

"Blissful."

I rolled us over so I was now on top of her. I kissed her nose while Bella's eyes never left mines.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella, more than life itself."

I kissed her with all my love, thrusting my tongue into her mouth. She locked her fingers with my hair. She was driving me crazy, I'm sure she felt my erection pressed up against her. That's when something came up to my mind. I didn't use protection last night. I was so drunk with Bella's body that I didn't even remember. I just hope she is on the pill.

Not that I wouldn't mind raising a son with Bella, in fact I had plans on building a family with Bella, but not now. I mean we were still teenagers.

"Bella, love I didn't used protection last night. Did you"

"Don't worry Edward, I'm on the pill." She said before I could finish my sentence. I gave her a confused look. She giggled.

"I've been on the pill since that night in your room, remember...when we were getting steamy and then Alice interrupted us?"

I nodded laughing.

"Well, I figured it would be better to take precautions. You know just in case." She smiled. I kissed her again.

"So I was thinking about taking a shower and I was wondering if you would join me." I said.

"Of course."

We got up from the bed and the sight of Bella wearing my t-shirt only made me harder.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. Once we were there my eyes were locked on Bella as she took off my t-shirt. I looked at her naked body. She blushed.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me. Her hands made a trail from my chest to my abs where she stopped. I knew how she loved to feel my six-pack. Then her small hands travelled to my boxers pulling them down.

"Bella" I moaned. And pulled her closer to my body.

She moaned my name when she felt my erection.

We entered the shower. I grabbed her strawberry shampoo and turned her back to me.

"Allow me." I said as a put some of her shampoo on her hair and started to massage it.

"Hum...Edward that feels so good." She said. I loved to hear the sound of my name coming out of her mouth.

I washed the shampoo away from her hair then I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her ass touching my cock.

She moaned my name and I brushed her hair aside so I could access to her neck. I nibbled her neck and her earlobe. My hands travelled from her waist to cup her breasts. I massaged and pinched them never taking my mouth from her soft skin.

"So soft." I said.

"Oh Edward..."

Then, Bella began to rub her ass against my cock. I groaned. She was driving me crazy.

My hands left her breasts and started to travel to her hot core.

"Are you wet for me, my little kitten?" I whispered in her ear as my hands kept travelling down.

When I finally reached her hot flesh I moaned.

"You're so wet, for me." I whispered.

"Only for you." She said.

I pushed one finger inside her while my thumb stroke her clit. Then I added another finger.

"Ah...Edward." Bella moaned my name and brought her hands to my hair. I swear I almost came then.

Bella kept rubbing her ass against my cock while my fingers kept pumping inside her. I knew she was close.

"Edward" she breathed.

"Cum my little kitten, don't old back." I licked her neck and then bit her earlobe. That drove her crazy.

"EDWARD." She screamed cumming all over my hand breathing hard.

I turned her around so I could lock my lips with hers. I wanted to feel all of her. I felt her hand travel to my cock, curling her hand around it. She began to move it.

"Ugh Bella." I groaned. I needed to be inside of her. And quickly.

"Edward, I need you. Now." My love breathed. Her wish was my command.

I lifted her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I moaned at the contact of my cock with her sex.

I pushed her back to the wall on the shower and pressed further inside her feeling all of her around me.

"I'll never get enough of you Bella. You hear me, never." I said as I kept making love to her.

Bella's hands were resting on my shoulders as she kept moaning.

"Faster Edward."

I got faster, just like she asked and found myself moaning her name. She was beautiful, her body called to me, and it was all mine. I suddenly had this feel of possessiveness.

"Oh God Edward...I...I'm so close."

Her hips moved with mine and she cried out. I knew I had found the right spot, so I thrust even harder and faster.

"Say my name Bella. Say it."

"Edward"

"Louder." I said.

"Edward"

"Scream my name Bella." I ordered, thrusting faster. Her back hitting the wall with every thrust.

"EDWARD"

Her legs began to tremble she was almost there.

"Cum with me love." I whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe.

Her walls clenched my cock and we came together.

"Yes Bella. Oh God, I love you so much. You're beautiful..." I breathed. Bella kept chanting my name.

When our breathing slowed down, her legs collapse from my waist and I pulled away from her, feeling already empty. I took her face in my hands.

"Promise me you will never stop making love to me." I said. I never wanted to be apart from her, I never wanted to let this feeling go. I wanted her, forever.

Bella giggled "Silly, you're the only one I want make love to. Always."

"I love you baby. So much. I can't even imagine my life without you. Bella I am so in love with you." It was true, if she ever leaves me, I will die.

"Edward, I...there are no words to describe how much I love. How I feel right now." She said.

"Blissful." I said.

"What?" she asked me.

"Blissful, love. That's the only word that I think it's suitable for this moment, for what we feel."

She smiled and kissed me passionately.

"Well, I think we should take a _real_ shower now, don't you think?" she asked.

I chuckle "You are right love."

We took a shower, but we were always kissing, never wanting to stop tasting each other.

We were blissful. And I couldn't ask for anything more in this world. I had, Bella. She had me and my heart, and I didn't want it back. Ever.

* * *

**Okay, my dear readers you know what you have to do, don't deny yourselves and leave me a REVIEW, they make my day.**

**By the way, I will be going to the beach from now on (Portuguese beaches are awesome :p ) so I will have less time to update, but don't worry, I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**So, see ya and REVIEW.**


	20. You Make Me Wanna

**Olá my dear readers. I know...it's been a while since I updated but like I said before, I have less time now since I go to the beach and everything. So as a rewarding there's a lemon in this chapter :p**

**I wrote this chapter today, because I didn't go to the beach and it was the only day I was free. At the end of this chapter there's an important AN, please read it.**

**Anyway, you guys are awesome, I'm really happy with your reviews. Thank you so much for supporting me :D and I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply to your reviews.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 20: You Make Me Wanna**

**BPOV**

"Esme is going to kill you." I said to Edward. He insisted on washing the dishes from our breakfast so I let him. But then he dropped one of the dishes, which happens to be one of Esme favourite serving dishes.

Edward gave his angel smile "Well she doesn't need to know."

I laughed. It would be pretty bad if my mother found out. She was the devil herself when it came to her china. When I was twelve, I accidentally broke one of her porcelain cups and she made me clean all her porcelain as punishment. She, however changed her mind after the first minute I started to clean them when I broke another one.

I was about to go and pick up the broom to clean the mess up when the phone rang.

"You go pick up the phone sweetheart, I will clean this up." Edward told me with a kiss.

I went to the living room, where the phone was.

"Cullen's residence."

"Bella, honey it's me Carlisle."

A smile took my face.

"Oh, hi Carlisle. How are you guys doing is everything alright?"

"Yes, we are just calling to check on you guys. How are you doing? I hope you haven't been in trouble in our absence."

I laughed "Yes, we've been really good. And don't worry about our behaviour."

"Hum...ok I believe in you. Where's Edward and Alice?" He asked.

I saw Edward walking to the storeroom, probably to get the broom. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea to tell Carlisle what he was really doing and I didn't know how he would react if he knew his daughter was sleeping on Jasper's home, so I decided to lie.

"Edward is taking a shower right now and Alice went out earlier to pick up Rosalie."

"Oh, okay then."

Then I heard my mother's voice.

"Bella hold on, Esme wants to talk to you."

"Bella?" Esme said.

"Hey mom, so how is Hawaii?"

"Oh honey this so incredible. It's beautiful. You would love it. We are having so much fun."

I giggled "I'm sure you are." _I am_, I thought. Then I heard the sound of buckets and things crashing on the floor.

"Shit!" Edward cursed from the storeroom.

"What was that?" My mom questioned.

"Ah...It's the T.V mom." I lied

"Oh, okay. Well I won't take your time anymore honey, or you will be late for school. Give our compliments to Edward and Alice. Love you, bye. "

"Love you too mom and have fun." And with that we hung up the phone.

Edward came out of the storeroom holding a broom.

"What happened? Our parents called." I asked.

"Nothing, the broom and other things fell to the floor when I opened the closet. So what did they want?"

"They just wanted to know how we've been doing. I had to lie about Alice, I didn't know if your father would approve of his daughter sleeping with her boyfriend in his absence."

Edward chuckled "You did the right thing."

"Oh and I lied about you too, I told him you were showering. I figured telling Carlisle about the porcelain wasn't a good idea either. So I'm officially your accomplice now." I smiled.

"Hum...a very sexy accomplice if I may." He pulled me to his chest and kissed me passionately.

While Edward went to the kitchen to clean his mess, I went upstairs to pick our school bags. When I came downstairs he was already waiting for me at the entrance with a smile.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him with such strength that I dropped our bags. Our lips met in a fervently kiss combined with the dance of our tongues. I knew what he was thinking, because I was thinking the same. This would be our last kiss, well at least for now. We'll only be able to kiss again after school.

I pulled him closer to me; with my hands in is messy hair. He moaned, tightening his hands on my waist.

"I" _kiss_ "love" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_. He said.

We made it to the school in less than 15 minutes, with Edward's crazy driving skills. Alice was sitting in Jasper's bike with him standing beside her.

We were coming on their way when Alice walked, or better, danced her way to us.

"Bellie!" She sang, hugging and kissing me on the cheek. I couldn't help laugh quietly at the name she called me.

I gave Edward a pleading look but he just chuckled and went to Jasper.

"Soooooo...how was your night?" She asked. As soon as she said that, the memories of last night and the ones from this morning came to my mind, make me blush furiously. Alice noticed.

"You have to tell me everything. But not the _details_, if you know what I mean. I don't want details about my twin brother sex life." She giggled.

We waved our goodbyes to our men and made our way to the English class, with our arms crossed.

"So did you like the surprise?" She asked me.

"Yes, it was... I don't know what to say Alice. It was wonderful, magic."

She giggled "I knew you were going to love it."

Suddenly the afternoon when Edward and Alice went out together came to my mind.

"So that's what you guys were planning huh!" I said, realisation hitting me.

"Yup." She smiled.

****

"Hey you love birds. Had a _good night_?" Emmet asked while Edward and I were sitting in our lunch table. Rosalie gave him a slap in the head.

"Ouch."

"Forgive him Bella. Sometimes my boyfriend doesn't know what he says. He's just happy because today is Friday." She said.

I began to blush as I realised that everyone knew what was planned last night.

"Sorry love, sometimes in this group it's hard to have secrets." Edward whispered. I just smiled at him.

"Oh, oh oh. Changing the topic guys. I have great news." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

We all looked at her, waiting.

"Tomorrow will be sunny and unexpectedly a warm day. What about we go to the beach in La Push?"

"That's a great idea darling." Jasper said kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I'm in!" Emmet said while Rosalie nodded with her head.

"First Beach?" Edward asked.

"Yup." His sister replied.

"Alright, we are going to surf Jazz!" Edward said giving a high five to Jasper.

I giggled "I didn't know you surf Edward!"

"I'm not as good as Jasper but, I like to surf." He winked.

"Oh yeah, baby wait until you see Emmet surfing!" Emmet said.

"Baby everyone knows you are not very good at it, so quit trying!" Rosalie said.

Everyone burst laughing.

"So sister, are you going to sleep in our house tonight?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm spending this night with Jasper, again! So don't worry, you will have the house for you two. You can scream as much as you can." She said.

I blushed instantly. Everyone laughed.

"That's not what I mean Alice. Did Bella tell you our father called this morning?" Edward said.

"No! Oh my God, what did you tell him?"

"Calm down Alice. He asked about you, I figured he wouldn't be happy to know his daughter was spending the night with her boyfriend so I told him you went earlier to pick up Rose." I said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Bellie."

"You're welcome." I smiled.

The Bell rang and Edward and I made our way to the Biology Class.

****

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. When I made it to the parking lot, Edward was already waiting for me, with Alice and Jasper on his bike.

"Hey, I thought you were spending the night with Jasper." I said.

"And I am, I just need to go home to pick up some clothes." She said.

Edward and I drove on his Volvo with Jasper and Alice following us behind on his bike.

"Come on Bella, help me with the clothes." Alice said dragging me upstairs to her room.

I helped her pack some clothes and told her that the red bikini would suit her better. She agreed with me. After what it looked like 30 minutes we came downstairs only to find our men playing a fighting game.

"You are going down Jazzie!" My gorgeous boyfriend said.

"Yeah? Well bring it on Eddie!" Jasper replied.

Alice and I looked at each other and sighed. We sat on the other couch, Alice told me about their adventures in the beach, and how Emmet was clumsy and couldn't stand up on the surf board. I found myself suddenly having this regret feeling, something that a rarely feel. But there's only one thing I regret in my entire life, and that is, haven't meet this fantastic group of friends earlier.

I would have never thought that such a small town could have such amazing people. And I surely never thought that I would come to call this rainy town home. _Home_. That's what it felt like. I had the most important person by my side. The best friends ever.

It was finally six o'clock when our men decided to end the game.

"Well, we will see you guys tomorrow morning at 11 o'clock, First Beach." Alice said.

We nodded and said our goodbyes.

When the door closed Edward's mouth attacked mine.

"Edward..."

"I missed you. God, I missed you." He said while ravishing my mouth and exploring my body with his hands. He then picked me up and led us to his bedroom.

Edward pushed me on the bed sweetly never leaving my lips.

"Edward I missed you too. I missed touching you." I finally was able to reply.

"Then touch me, Bella."

I began to unbutton his grey shirt as my lips explored his neck, I sucked it and nibbled it and was rewarded with a moan.

"Bella"

I took off his shirt kissing his lips, and my hands travelled to his abs. I felt him smile against my mouth. He knew how much I loved to feel his abs.

He then, began to kiss my earlobe and my neck. His hands made a trail to my jeans. In a matter of seconds I was standing only in my bra and my panties. How he undressed me so quickly, I don't know.

Edward unclipped my bra and began to caress my breasts. He kissed me again.

"I want to taste you Bella." He said, as he pulled my panties.

Edward made a trail of kissed from my mouth to my belly, stopping in my breasts and kissing each of them. He then lifted my right leg and began to kiss it from my toes to my hip.

"Edward" I moaned. He was making me so hot, so wet.

He then did the unexpected. Edward put his fingers on my pussy and rubbed it. And then his mouth was all over it.

"Oh God!" I breathed. The sensation was wonderful.

I felt his tongue making love to my clit, sucking, nibbling, licking and kissing it.

"Fuck, Bella you taste so good!" That was the first time I heard him talk like that, it only turned me on even more.

Edward pushed two fingers inside me, while his tongue made amazing things.

"Oh...Edward...Baby, I'm so close." I breathed, it was a miracle I hadn't pass out yet.

"I know." He said. I could almost imagine his smile.

My legs began to tremble and my breathing became wheezy.

"Cum, my Bella. I want to see you cum."

I climaxed after hearing his words, and for a moment I thought I had gone blind as my climax took over me. Edward licked everything.

"Yes, baby you taste like nectar. God, you're delicious."

Edward put himself between my legs and kissed me passionately as I tried to recover from my blissfully orgasm. I could taste myself in him.

"Edward...that was amazing."

"I know." He chuckled. I could tell he was proud of himself. A devilish grin took my face and I pushed him down on the bed and position myself on top of him taking him inside me.

"Yes Bella" he breathed.

I began to ride him slowly, panting.

"You feel so good Bella, so tight..."

Then I rode him faster, with my hands on his chest. He put his hands on my waist. We were now both panting. This position made him reach places inside me that I never knew it existed.

"Oh, fuck...tell me how much you want me. Tell me how much you love me Bella." he panted.

"So much. I love you so much that it consumes me."

His hips began to move in sync with mine. The room was soon filled with our moans.

"Edward"

"I know, baby, I know. I'm so close too. God I feel like I'm going to explode." He said.

"Then do it Edward. Explode. Cum...inside me."

Edward grabbed both my hands and intertwined his fingers with mines.

"I love you Bella, so much. You're my life."

My walls started to clench as his cock pulsed inside me.

"Yes." We both panted as we came together. With our hands still intertwined.

I collapse on his chest as Edward caressed my back. We stayed like that, silent, for five minutes, when my stomach grumbled. Edward chuckled.

"Looks like someone is hungry." He said.

"Well, we took a lot of energy right now." I said. He laughed.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love?"

"I love you."

"I know, love. I love you too, more than anything."

We kissed for a few minutes when my stomach grumbled again. Edward, wanted to make me dinner, so I went and took a quick shower.

When I got to the kitchen Edward was on boxers wearing an apron, my eyes were eating his body. He was the most gorgeous creature walking on earth.

"Just in time, love. Dinner is ready." He said.

"Hum...it does smell good."

We sat at the table; apparently Edward knew some tricks to cook. The meal was Beef with mushrooms sauce and it was delicious. We ate in silence, but I have to say that having Edward dressed only in boxers and an apron was making me wet again.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course love. You can ask me anything."

"I wanted to know how it felt for you when we made love for the first time. I mean, for me was the first time and I know you are more experienced so I wanted to know if it felt good...for you." I said blushing.

Edward burst out laughing. I knew he wasn't a virgin, he told me he lost his virginity to a girl named Tanya and it was the worst mistake he had ever done. He told me he regrets it more than anything, but he was young and when they did it, it was just lust and teenage hormones, there wasn't love.

"Bella, sometimes you are ridiculously funny. I know I wasn't a virgin, but for me it felt like the first time. If you are asking me if I enjoyed it, yes I did. If you are asking me if I loved it, yes definitely. But more important, for me it felt...complete, whole you know. I love you Bella, so much that it makes me feel weak when I see you. Being in that way with you was....breathtaking, astonishing... I don't even have words to describe it."

Edward reached my cheek and took a tear in his finger that I didn't notice it had escaped.

"Bella, do you know what you make me want to do?" It was a rhetorical question

"You make me wanna love, you make wanna hold you until the morning light, you make me wanna touch you every time. You make me wanna scream to the world you're mine. You make wanna...be a better man."

I was speechless. I felt so loved...and cared.

"Oh Edward." I made my way to his lap. "I know how much I love you and how much you love me, but sometimes I feel insecure about myself. You're gorgeous and I'm"

"You're perfect." He said " For me, there's no one else more beautiful and perfect and amazing than you. Only you, my sweet Bella."

I kissed him fervently, his tongue made its way to meet mine as he held me tighter to him. I could feel now his erection. I small grin took my face as I realised that I was the only one who could do this to him.

"Do you know what you make me wanna do?" I asked.

"Do tell." He smiled.

"You make me wanna make love to you every second."

He pressed his erection against me and took me in his arms to upstairs.

And so it began round two.

* * *

**Okay guys, here is an important AN. The thing is, on the 22th I'm going away to the Canary Islands, only returning on the 4****th****. I won't be able to update during that time. So, I will try to get out chapter 21 next week, before I go away. But I can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one, the gang will have a great time on the beach ;)**

**Please leave me a REVIEW, they make me wanna scream of happiness lol :D**


	21. Going to the Beach

**Hello my dear readers, hopefully I was able to update before going away. And because you guys are awesome and your reviews are lovely, I made an effort to get this chapter out.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 21: Going to the Beach**

**BPOV**

Something was different. I was feeling… warmer than usual. It was as if something was shining on me, something bright and warm.

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a gorgeous emerald eyes looking at me.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic, now that I know you're here." I yawed.

Edward chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. I looked around and noticed the room was brighter than usual and the sun was shining through the window, lightning up the bed where we were resting. Guess Alice was right.

I got up, and walked to the window, knowing that my boyfriend's eyes were following me.

I opened the window and allowed the warm breeze to fill up the room. It was indeed a rare sunny day in Forks, the cloudy and rainiest town I've ever known. I smiled.

"Um…you're…quite happy this morning." Edward said wrapping his strong arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

I giggled "Well, it's sunny and my gorgeous boyfriend is beside me. Do I need more reasons?"

"Nah…I guess not."

I turned around and kissed him for what it looked like several minutes.

"I love you Edward." I said truthfully. I would do anything for this man.

"I love you too, my little kitten."

I looked at him briefly and that's when I noticed he was dressed. He was wearing a casual t-shirt and his swimsuit trunks were green, which matched his eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Oh, did you go out?" I asked.

"No, Alice and Jasper are downstairs cooking breakfast. Apparently Alice is here to make sure we get out of bed and come to the beach with them." He chuckled.

I laughed quietly. I looked at the clock. It was already 10 o'clock.

"BREAKFAST IS READY." The little pixie screamed from the kitchen.

I buried my face in Edward's chest and held him tighter.

"Can't we just pretend we fell asleep?" I asked.

"I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE, SO STOP PRETENDING YOU'RE NOT OR I WILL COME UP THERE AND YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MY WRATH IN THE MORNING!"

Edward laughed "I guess that answers to your question love. And trust me; you really don't want to witness Alice's fury in the morning. She is unstoppable."

I sighed defeated "Kay, I will get dressed."

"Oh Alice said for you to go to her bedroom, she said your bikini and the clothes you will be wearing today are there."

I made my way to her bedroom, not prepared for what I would find. But when I got there, I was actually very pleased with the clothes and the bikini she left me.

Above the bed, there was a nice white top, very simple and casual and a light blue skirt. Although I don't like to wear skirts that seemed quite appropriated. The bikini was also very pretty. The bikini top had padded cups, a pretty beaded trim halter neck strap and back tie.

I dressed the bikini, then the clothes and made my way to Edward's bedroom.

"Okay, I'm ready now." I said stepping into the room. Edward's eyes roamed through my body hungrily. He licked his lower lip and I suddenly found myself wet.

He came closer to me and buried his face on my neck. His breath made me shiver, but in a good way. His hands suddenly came down to my ass, squeezing it.

"Edward" I moaned.

"I changed my mind. I can take Alice's fury, what I can't take is you love, dressed like this. God, you're beautiful. I want to lock you up in here and make love to you for the rest of the day." He said.

"EDWARD! BELLA!"

I giggled "Come on now sweetheart or your sister will kill us."

We made our way downstairs, Edward following behind me. I could feel his eyes staring at my ass and my legs. Umm…maybe I should wear skirts more often.

Then I heard him groan.

"You're killing me Bella. You are going to be the death of me." He said. I laughed.

When we entered the kitchen, Jasper was sitting eating while Alice was putting our plates over the table.

"Good morning." She greeted with an angel smile. Where was the little devil from before?

"Morning" I said smiling at her. Alice was beautiful, she may look like a pixie but she was still beautiful. She was wearing a yellow dress that suited her perfectly.

Jasper smiled at me as a patted his shoulder.

Edward sat beside me. I was actually very hungry and devoured my breakfast.

"Hey Jazz, didn't you eat your breakfast at your home? And now you're eating again!" Edward said.

"Dude, what can I say…I'm a man of needs. Besides where do you think I get all the energy to put up with your sister."

We laughed.

"Oh Jazz, I know exactly where you get your energy from." Alice winked at him.

"You sure know honey."

"Ugh…guys please we are eating right now." I said.

After eating breakfast we went in Alice's car. We were supposed to meet Emmet and Rosalie at the parking lot in the beach. They were already there when we arrived.

"Hey guys, it took you a long to get here." Rose said.

"Yeah, loverbirds here didn't want to get out of bed." Jasper said punching Edward in his arm in a teasing gesture.

We walked to the beach that was surprisingly empty, the only people around were us and some professional surfers. It was actually nice, Edward and I could hang out together, without anyone looking at us.

"Man, I'm going to catch some good waves today." Jasper said. Edward nodded.

While the guys took off their t-shirts, we girls took off our clothes too. When I finished undressing I looked to where Edward was. God, could he possibly become more gorgeous! He was staring at my breasts and then his eyes darted lower. His mouth was open. I giggled.

"Damn!" I heard him whispered.

"Ahem!" Jasper said "So are we going to catch some waves or what?"

"Um…yeah right. Catch some waves. See you later love." Edward said. He came to me and held me by the waist, kissing me passionately, not caring about our friends.

The guys grabbed their surfboards and went to the ocean. I looked at Alice which was spreading her towel across the sand. Her bikini was beautiful. The Yellow fetish mesh was hand sewn in rows with Pink peeking through. It screamed sexy and it suited her.

Rose's bikini was also gorgeous. It was a pretty pink striped bikini. It matched her skin and her hair color.

We sat in our towels, watching our men.

"Just wait until you see Emmet, Bella." Alice said.

"What about him?" I asked.

"Well, Emmet is actually very clumsy when it comes to surfing." Rose said.

"Really?!" They both nodded. I was kind of shocked. I mean I couldn't imagine this big guy being clumsy, just like me.

"Jasper and Edward are actually good surfers. But Jazz is better." Alice said proudly.

I watched Edward catching a wave. I found that extremely sexy somehow. Then I looked at Emmet. He tried to catch a wave standing up in the surfboard but he slipped and fell.

The three of us laughed. The sun was quite warm and it felt nice against the skin.

"So what do you guys have in mind when you finish high school?" I asked them.

"Well, we still have one year to think about it. But I want to do something that is related with children. I love them." Rose said. I nodded.

"I still don't know…but I guess I want something related to fashion." Alice said.

"What about you Bella?" Rose asked me.

"Actually I've never thought about it, but I would like to major in English Literature, or maybe journalism."

"That sounds like you." Alice giggled.

****

After a few more minutes, the guys were back laughing.

" Just quit Emmet, surfing is not your thing." Edward said.

"You just watch me Eddie, one day I will be the best surfer in the USA and you will be begging me for help."

"I find that very hard Emmet." Jasper chuckled.

I would actually be laughing with everyone else if my eyes weren't locked in the sexy vision of my boyfriend. Edward was all wet, drops of water were flowing from his messy hair, through his chest and his abs. Now I'm sure I was drooling.

Edward chuckled "Come here love, let me hold you."

That made me come back to reality again.

"No way!" I said. Usually I would never refuse such request, but he was wet and the water seemed to be very cold. I was so warm, because of the sun. I'm sure Edward's body must be freezing.

A devilish smile took Edward's face has realization hit me. He opened his arms and walked slowly to me.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said, stepping back as he stepped forward.

"Oh, what's the matter. Come on, you know you can't run away from me. I. Will. Catch. You." he said, pronouncing the last sentence very slowly.

Suddenly I heard girls screaming and looked around to see that Rose and Alice were trying to get away from their boyfriends, like me. Edward looked away from me to see the same, and I took the opportunity to run.

"Oh no you don't!" I heard Edward saying. He began to run after me, I know it was useless but I kept running.

Then a pair of cold arms and hands grabbed my waist.

"Got you!" Edward said, pulling me closer to his cold body. I screamed, like a prey being hunted down by his predator. He was very cold. I tried to fight him off, but it was useless. Then Edward picked me up by bridal style and dropped us on the sand carefully not to hurt me.

He tickled me, rolling us on the sand. Soon we were covered in sand and laughing, with Edward on top of me. His lips kissed mine in a fervently kiss.

"You don't know how breathtaking you look in that bikini. Remind me to thank Alice later." He whispered in my ear, making my center throb.

"Edward." I breathed pushing my hips against his now erected cock. Edward groaned.

"If you do that again I will have to kidnap you and take you somewhere else."

"Do it Edward." I dared him. I was seriously needing him, I wanted to touch him so badly.

"Oh my little kitten, just wait until we get home. I'm going to fuck you so hard you will forget your name."

I moaned. Now I didn't feel cold anymore.

"Edward, I love you."

"I love you too. You are my life now, Bella."

We made out for a few minutes until our friends started to whistle and laughing. Edward picked me up, and carried me in his arms towards our friends. I groan in objection.

"Patience my love. When we get home you will be all mine." He whispered in my ear.

Well, I was looking forward to it.

* * *

**Swimsuits of the gang are on my profile, go check them out if you want.**

**So, as you know, I won't be able to update for a while, I will be back on the 4****th**** but then I will have to deal with some things related to college, I'm starting my second year in college on September.**

**Anyway, please REVIEW, that really means a lot to me.**

**So, enjoy the rest of your summer vacation ;D**

**See ya**


	22. Caught

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Hope you guys enjoyed your summer vacations ;)**

**Thank you guys for your reviews. And I'm sorry I couldn't reply to them.**

**I won't bother you anymore, but ****at the end there's an AN I would like you to read****, please. **

**Enjoy this chapter**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 22: Caught**

**BPOV**

Going to the beach with our friends was the funniest thing ever. I enjoyed every moment.

When we came home, Edward kept his promise and I have to say I did forget my name. The only words that would come out of my mouth were "OHH Edward" "Ahhh" "Edward!"

Just thinking about it made me blush furiously. Edward, who was sitting by my side, noticed this. We were on our biology class.

"You're blushing, a lot. What are you thinking my love?" He whispered.

"Nothing."

"Bella, I know you. Come on, tell me."

I sighed. He wouldn't let it go so easily.

"I…I was thinking about Saturday. When we came home from the beach, and…"

Edward chuckled "Now I get it why you were blushing, out of nothing. Those are some naughty thoughts to have in a class don't you think? What made you think about that now? Are you in…need of me?" He gave me a devilish smile.

I just rolled my eyes "Yeah, well it's not my fault. When it comes to thinking about naked Edward and paying attention to class, I choose naked Edward. Besides, that was some blustering sex! It's not easy to forget. I keep replaying the image of you on top of me, kissing me, inside of me…"

"Damn Bella, just….Jesus, don't say anything more. It's becoming quite uncomfortable here inside my pants. And we don't want to scare people when I get up, do we?!"

I just nodded giggling. The thought of me being the one who makes him feel like this, makes me feel the happiest girl in the universe.

****

A whole week passed, with Edward and I enjoying the benefits of having the house for us…well and for Alice too. By Saturday night we decided to invite our friends, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie for a sleepover and a horror movie marathon.

"Okay, wait a sec, I will get more popcorn." Edward said as Jasper was getting ready to put the next horror movie. Until now, I've been dealing with it pretty good. I mean I'm not scared of watching horror movies, but some are pretty scary.

I looked at Alice; her eyes were shining in the dark from enthusiasm.

"What's with the enthusiasm Alice?" I asked.

"Hehehe! Just wait Bella, this movie we are about to see is awesome."

"Yeah, I've never seen it but I heard people saying that it's one of the scariest movies." Rose nodded.

"What is it called?" I asked.

"Darkness Falls" Emmet replied, with a morbid voice making me shiver. Then he chuckled very quietly and continued in his dark, sinister voice.

"The story takes place in a town, Darkness Falls, where a woman, Matilda Dixon, is falsely accused of the disappearance of two children, and is killed in public. Out of sadness and betrayal, the woman promises her vengeance, claiming that she will visit the children on the night they lose their last baby tooth and if they see her disfigured face, she will kill them. Soon afterwards the two missing boys return home unharmed and the town, realizing their mistake, bury the woman's body along with their secret. And so, when a boy named Kyle, loses his last baby tooth and accidentally sees Matilda's face, he realizes that she's not just a fable, and light is her weakness. Then his mother is murdered by Matilda, and Kyle is taken to a mental hospital, with a new fear, the fear of darkness. Twelve years later, Kyle returns to his hometown, to help his childhood friend little brother, Michael, who apparently has the same fear of darkness as Kyle. And so, they try to find a way to defeat Matilda while warning the people of town to stay in the light and get away from the darkness."

I gulped. My body shivering from his gloomy voice.

"Oww! Rosie! What was that for?!"

I looked to see Rosalie hitting Emmet's head with her hand.

"Stop talking in that way, you're scaring her." She said.

"Who's scaring who?" Edward asked as he joined us, carrying two bowls of popcorn.

"Emmet was just trying to scare Bella." Jasper said.

Edward laughed.

"Hey I'm not that scared; just…excited to see this movie." I lied.

I looked at Emmet, who was smiling like the Cheshire Cat. I could tell he was proud of himself. Damn Emmet and his sinister voice.

After the first 30 minutes, to say I was scared would be an understatement, I was terrified. Edward was sitting on my right side, while Jasper was on my left side, followed by Alice. We were sitting in the carpet, our backs against the couch, where Rosalie and Emmet were.

While my right hand was grabbing Edward's arm, my other hand was grabbing Jasper's arm. I looked at Edward, he seemed to be okay, not scared at all. Then I moved my eyes to Jasper. He looked, tense, almost painful.

"Jazz, are you alright?" I whispered. Maybe he wasn't feeling well.

He looked at me "Yeah, why?"

"Well, you look pretty tense, almost painful. I thought that maybe you weren't feeling alright."

"Oh…well that's because, I may not be able to get away from this with my arm still in one piece." He joked.

"Oh, oh my God, I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't notice I was hurting you."

Edward seemed to be okay, so I didn't even notice I was gabbing with such strength.

"It's okay just relax." He winked.

I spent the rest of the movie, grabbing Jasper and Edward's hands and arms. I even thought about making an excuse, like going to the bathroom, so I could avoid the movie. But I knew if I did that Emmet would be teasing me for the rest of my life, I couldn't give him that enjoyment. So instead, I tried to watch the movie without screaming, I just hoped Jasper would have his arm in one piece by the end of it.

"Man that was a great movie." Emmet said stretching, while we got up and Alice went to turn the T.V and the DVD player off.

"You bet it was." Alice replied, Rosalie nodded.

"Jesus Bella, I can't even feel my arm." Jasper said.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I said massaging his arm. Jasper kissed my forehead to relax me.

Edward laughed, Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Dude, how did you take it? She was grabbing your arm too, and still…you looked like she wasn't. Hell, you looked perfectly fine!"

Edward chuckled "Well let's just say I'm used to it, Jazz."

"Used to it? Like what? You're used to Bella hitting you, or being violent with you?" Jasper said trying to sound shocked, but I knew he was kidding with Edward.

Edward tried to hide his laugh "No, you see Bella, can be…quite violent when she's in the throes of passions and"

"Wow, wow, wow, stop right there buddy, I don't need to hear more."

Edward and I laughed.

The six of us went upstairs, Alice gave me a goodnight kiss in the cheek before she and Jasper went into her room. Rosalie and Emmet were staying in the guest room, which was at the end of the hallway.

"And remember Bella" Emmet said before closing his bedroom door "Stay in the light…muahahaha! Ow, Rosie!"

"Come on big guy, stop doing that creepy voice. Goodnight Bella and Edward." she said.

Edward and I laughed. Rosalie sure knew how to take care of Emmet.

Edward took off all his clothes, standing only on his boxers. I took one of Edward's shirts for myself.

"God, I love to see you in my shirts." He said, lying on the bed.

"You do, uh?"

I climbed on top of him and kissed him passionately, I was never going to get tired of him. Never.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his tongue caressing my bottom lip, waiting for entrance. I willingly opened my mouth even more, grating him access, while my hands took care of his gorgeous hair.

"I love your messy bronze hair." I whispered.

"I've noticed that." He chuckled.

My hands then came to rest on his arms.

"I love these arms, how they wrap me, and keep me warm and make me feel protected."

Then my lips traveled to his chest "I love this chest" and made a trail to his abs "and this abs."

My mouth kept getting lower.

"Oh God Bella." He breathed.

"In other words, I love all of you Edward."

I began to pull his boxers down. Then I grabbed his cock. He moaned.

"Oh, and I love how hard you always get, and it's all for me."

"Yes, baby it's all for you."

I held his cock, my hand going up and down. He became harder.

"Edward, I want to taste you." I whispered.

"Oh, please Bella."

With my tongue I licked the tip of his cock. Edward moaned and his head fell in the pillow.

Slowly I took all of him in my mouth.

"Bella! Oh God!"

His taste was marvelous. I fastened my rhythm until the only thing I heard was Edward's moans.

"Bella! Oh I think…no you have to stop. Baby stop!"

I stopped, worried that I did something wrong.

"Edward, did I hurt you, did I"

"Silly girl" Edward said pulling me to his mouth and kissing me "you did nothing wrong. In fact you were amazing baby; you were…God I don't even know what to say. I almost came Bella, and I want to cum inside of you. Make love to you."

I smiled against his lips. Edward rolled us over so he was now on top of me, kissing me hungrily.

"I love you so much Bella." He whispered. His hand caressed my breasts than came to touch my wet core.

"You're so wet! So ready for me." he said pushing one finger inside of me.

"Only for you Edward." I moaned.

He kissed my clit and then positioned himself at my entrance. In a matter of seconds he was inside of me. Filling me with the most beautiful feeling.

"So tight, so wet." He groaned.

His thrusts became faster and harder, hitting the right spot.

"Oh Edward, I'm…cumming."

"Yes cum my love, scream my name. Tell me Bella who you belong to."

"You Edward. Only you."

Edward kept thrusting into me, and I could feel my next orgasm building again.

"Wrap your legs around my waist, love." He groaned.

I did like he told me. Then Edward lift us both from the bed, and the next thing I knew, my back was against the wall, Edward's hands where grabbing me by the waist and hips, while his thrusts became more frantic.

Edward kissed me furiously "You have to cum with me Bella, I'm almost there."

"Yes." I whimpered.

In 5 seconds I was moaning louder as my orgasm took me.

"Ahh. Yes Bella. You're beautiful. So beautiful…" Edward breathed. We were both in heaven.

When our breath became more regular, Edward carried me to the bed, lying beside me.

My head was resting beside his, while my fingers played with his chest.

"Bella, I am so in love with you!" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Me too, Edward, I don't even know how to say this but…I want you forever, okay. I want you always by my side, and I don't care if one day our parents will go against us. Nothing can separate us. Please promise me, you won't let anything get between us."

"Bella, nothing will tear us apart. I promise, I swear. I love you, and you only. Nothing more cares to me. Now sleep my love, you look exhausted."

I yawed and kissed his lips once more. Soon, we wouldn't be able to keep our relationship a secret anymore. Would our parents accept us? Accept our love. Surely if they love each other so much, than they must understand what Edward and I share.

But what if they don't understand us. I won't survive if they try to keep me away from Edward.

Who knows, maybe we would have to run away.

Edward began to sing my lullaby.

"Goodnight Edward. I love you." I yawed.

"Goodnight love. I love you too, always. Sleep well my beautiful angel."

****

"Alice! But"

"No buts, jazz. That t-shirt doesn't match your swimming trunks." Alice said.

We were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Jasper wanted to go and catch some good waves, but apparently, Alice didn't like the t-shirt he was wearing.

"For god's sake Alice, I'm going to the beach; I will eventually take the shirt off. Besides it's not like I'm going to some fancy party."

"Jazz, you know how I like to see you dressed well. Please." The little pixie pleaded.

Jasper sighed "Anything for you darling."

"Yay!"

We laughed.

"Why the hell would you want to go surf in weather like this?" Edward asked. He had a point, today was one of those dark and rainy days.

"Dude, today is perfect. I heard the news, there are some big and awesome waves to catch on. You should come too."

"Nah, I will enjoy my last day with Bella, before our parents return." He said, kissing me gently.

"Right, your parents return tomorrow."

We nodded.

"When will you guys tell them?" Emmet asked.

"We still don't know, but we can't keep this a secret for much longer. It's been quite hard for me to restrain myself." Edward winked.

"Yeah, we have noticed that. What about you Emmet, you want to go." Jasper asked.

"Can't. Rose and I are going to the mechanic. My jeep have been having some problems."

"Okay then, come on Jazz, let's get you upstairs and change that horrible t-shirt." Alice said. The two of them went upstairs.

"We are going now. So, see you guys tomorrow then at school?" Rose asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Bye Belly." Emmet said giving me a bear hug.

I laughed "Bye Emmet."

"So, today, we will have the house for ourselves again." I said.

"Yup, it's the perfect Sunday, don't you think." Edward said, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to him.

"And what are your plans for me, if I may."

"Oh you will see my little kitten."

Our lips met in a lovely, desperate kiss. We heard the entrance door close, but didn't care to look or stop what we were doing. Alice and Jasper must have seen us, and didn't want to interrupt us so they must have gone without saying anything.

But when I heard someone's gasp, we broke apart.

"Oh my!!" the voice gasped.

Standing in kitchen entry was Carlisle and Esme. Our parents. And they looked shocked.

"Son? Bella? What is the meaning of this?" Carlisle gasped.

Edward and I looked at each other shocked. They were supposed to get here tomorrow, not today.

We didn't plan for them to find out like this and so soon. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Then Edward held my in his and looked straight into the eyes of our parents. I took a deep breath.

This was it. It was now or never. We couldn't hide, or lie anymore.

There was only one simple truth: we were caught.

**So, their parents have finally caught them! The chapter that everyone was waiting for. Now, there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue. **

**Now, changing subject, last week I came across this book written by Alyson Noel, it's called EVERMORE, it's from THE IMMORTALS series. The cover was what caught my attention, because in the cover you see a girl holding red tulips, and I knew that red tulips means "undying love". So I decided to go for it, I found the story similar with the Twilight books, but it's still very different in many ways. And I actually liked it. I read the second book of the series, called BLUE MOON. And now I'm looking forward for the third one (which will be released in 2010).**

**So, if you're looking for a book, similar to Twilight, with an undying love story, than I recommend you this book. So if you're interested here is the plot story:**

Since a horrible accident claimed the lives of her family, Ever can see auras, hear people's thoughts, and know a person's entire life story by touch. Going out of her way to avoid human contact and suppress her abilities has branded her as a freak at her new high school—but everything changes when she meets Damen.

Damen Auguste is gorgeous, exotic and wealthy. He's the only one who can silence the noise and random energy in her head—wielding a magic so intense, it's as though he can see straight into her soul. As Ever is drawn deeper into his enticing world of secrets and mystery, she's left with more questions than answers. She has no idea just who he really is—or what he is. The only thing she knows to be true is she's falling deeply and helplessly in love with him.

**Anyway, right now, what I'm asking for is your help/opinion. If you know any books with this kind of story, you know, supernatural, strong and undying love, vampires, etc, please PM me. I'm looking for something to read, and I'm hoping you guys can "enlighten" me :D**

**So please PM me.**

**And, don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Love you all, see ya ;D**


	23. Forever

**Hello my dear readers. First of all a big thanks for those who PM me about my question last chapter. I think I'll start with The Vampire Diaries, it seems interesting.**

**Also, I loved all your reviews. They mean a lot to me, so keep them coming ;) **

**This Chapter is told from Bella and Edward POV.**

**I hope you enjoy it :D**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 23: Forever**

**EPOV**

We never planned for this to happen. We never planned for this to happen like this. We never planned to fall in love with each other. But some things can't be planned. Some things just simply happen, and that's our fate.

I don't regret anything that I've done until now. If things happened they way they did, it's because that's the way it was supposed to be.

If I met Bella and fell in love with her, that's because we were meant to be. And now that I've found my soulmate, there's no way I'm going to lose her.

I squeezed her hand even more, assuring that everything was going to be okay. At least that's what I like to believe.

"Dad, Esme, we need to talk." I said.

"Talk? Son we need more than that. We need to discuss what is going on in here."

"I know." I whispered.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Esme asked her.

"Mom…I…it just"

Carlisle held his hand interrupting Bella "Esme and I had a long trip, we need to rest a little and talk and think about it. It's a lot to take in. So we are going to our room and unpack our things, and you meet us in two hours. Is that okay?"

We nodded. They turned around and began to walk away.

"Dad? Dad wait." I called him. He stopped but he never turned to face me.

"I just want you to know that I love Bella. She is my life now." I said. Carlisle turned slightly his head and for a moment our eyes met. But I couldn't decipher what was beyond them. As soon as they disappeared Bella let out a breath I think she was holding.

"Oh God Edward! What now? They were supposed to be here tomorrow, not today."

"Shh it's going to be okay Bella. Calm down." I said kissing gently her cheeks. In that moment Alice and Jasper appeared.

"What happened? I just saw dad and Esme and they had this shock look in their faces. And by the day weren't they supposed to arrive tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah, but apparently they arrived earlier and caught Bella and I in a…compromising situation." I said.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I mean it wasn't supposed to"

"I know Ali." Bella sighed.

"We'll just have to wait now, then we will meet them downstairs and talk about the situation." I said.

"Well I'm staying too. You don't mind do you Jazz?" My sister said.

"Of course not sweetie. I'm sorry guys, I know this must be difficult for you both." Jasper said.

I nodded.

Bella walked to Alice "Alice you can go with Jasper. It's okay."

"No Bella, I'm staying to support you." she said.

"You can go with Jasper, Alice. We will talk with our parents in two hours only." I said.

Alice nodded and hugged Bella, "Two hours. I will be here."

"If we don't see each other today anymore, well…good luck." Jasper said as he gave me a friendly hug and then kissed Bella on the cheek. He then grabbed my sister's hand and went downstairs.

I pulled Bella by the waist and led her to my bedroom. We kicked our shoes and lay together in my bed. Her back was touching my chest while I held her close to me, with our legs entwined.

"Edward" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen to us?"

Her voice scared me, it shown she was afraid and frightened. It broke my heart to hear it.

"Bella, my love nothing is going to happen to us. You hear me. Nothing. We will stay together." I assured.

"I'm scared Edward. What if they try to keep us apart? What if we break them apart?"

I didn't think of that. Didn't think our relationship could tear our parent's. But if my dad loved Esme the way I love Bella, he would never let that happen and he would understand what I was feeling. At least I hoped so.

"Bella, that's impossible. First no one, and I repeat, no one can keep me apart from you and second our parents love each other very much. I'm sure that's not even crossed their minds."

"Okay." She whispered.

I caressed her arm with the back of my fingers and kissed her shoulder and her hair. I rested my face in her neck breathing her sweet scent when I heard a sobbing.

"Bella, baby?" With my hand I turned her face, to look at her. Tears flown from her eyes.

"Oh baby please don't cry everything is going to be okay. I promise you. Don't you believe me?"

She inhaled deeply before answering me.

"I do Edward. It's just…please whatever happens down there, don't leave me. I can't survive without you. I love you Edward. So much."

Never in my life have I felt so loved. I want to tell her how much she means to me, how much I love her. I wanted to tell her how I would stay with her forever, and how much I wanted to show her my love for her, making love to her, kissing her, worshiping her.

I kissed her passionately, putting all my love in that kiss. That seemed to calm her a little.

"I will never, ever leave you. You're stuck with me. Forever."

"Forever huh?"

I nodded.

"Well that seems nice."

I chuckled, "I love you Isabella Swan. And I will always love you. Forever."

She smiled. I held her closer to me and kissed her earlobe.

"Edward. Will you sing to me?" she whispered.

I thought for a second what should I sing to her. The only word that came to my mind was _forever_. I smiled, that's exactly what I would sing to her.

_Not talkin' 'bout a year  
No not three or four  
I don't want that kind of forever  
In my life anymore  
Forever always seems  
to be around when it begins  
but forever never seems  
to be around when it ends  
So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do From you_

_People spend so much time  
Every single day  
Runnin' 'round all over town  
Givin' their forever away  
But no not me  
I won't let my forever roam  
and now I hope I can find  
my forever a home  
So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do  
From you_

Bella exhaled. I kept singing to her, softly.

_Like a handless clock with numbers  
An infinite of time  
No not the forever found  
Only in the mind  
Forever always seems  
to be around when things begin  
but forever never seems  
to be around when things end  
So give me your forever  
Please your forever  
Not a day less will do  
From you_

I looked at Bella, her eyes were closed. She was breathing evenly. She was asleep.

I looked at the clock. We still had one hour and half. I sighed.

I kissed her neck and she stirred a little. God, I loved this woman. She changed my life.

"Edward." She breathed in her sleep.

I smiled, "I'm here love."

"Love you…" she said.

I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Forever" I whispered as my eyes closed and Bella's scent and breathing lulled me to a dreamless sleep.

****

"Edward, it's time!" I heard Alice singing voice.

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Alice? Ah, I fell asleep."

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme are downstairs. They are waiting for us. Esme made lunch."

I sat in the bed and looked at Bella. She was still sleeping peacefully.

"She looks terrible." Alice said.

I nodded, "She is afraid what's going to happen."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." My sister replied. I always found her voice very comforting.

"I will be waiting downstairs." She said.

"Thank you sis." I smiled.

She just nodded and smiled me back. I looked at the love of my life that was lying beside me. Softly I caressed her cheek.

"Bella, love wake up."

She stirred a little before opening her eyes.

"Edward. Is it time already?"

I nodded. Bella stood and went to the bathroom to adjust her hair. I waited for her in the corridor. When she was ready I took her hand and led her downstairs to the dining room, where our parents and Alice were waiting for us.

I approached Bella's ear and whispered "Remember, I love you okay."

She nodded "I love you too."

My father made a sign for us to seat and eat. I understood he wanted to have lunch first. During the whole meal, no one said anything. We ate in silence. Sometimes I would look at Bella and she would do the same.

After we finished we sat looking at each other. The air around us was becoming suffocated.

Carlisle coughed and then he broke the awkward silence.

" So…uh…let's start from the beginning. How did this happen? Was it while we were away in our honeymoon?"

"No, we already maintained a relationship before." I said. They looked at us surprised. I decided to continue.

"We don't know how it happened. How did you fell in love with Esme, dad? That's a question no one can answer. All I know is, from the first day I met Bella I knew she was the one."

"Like love at first sight?" Esme asked.

I shook my head "No, something even more powerful."

Esme's eyes widened.

"Mom" Bella began "I met Edward the first day we moved and since then there's always been a magnetic pull that seems to bring us together. You know me mom, you know I've never take any interest in any boy. I wasn't even sure what love was. That was until I met Edward."

"We tried to deny ourselves, our feelings. Always thinking it was wrong." I said "But the more we tried to get away, the more we fell in love and we knew we couldn't deny our love anymore."

I made a pause; I grabbed Bella's hand and intertwined our fingers. Then I smiled as all the memories came back to me.

"But you know dad, it didn't feel wrong. It always felt right, to have the woman of my dreams in my arms. Bella and I…we aren't siblings, we are just a boy and girl who happened to fall in love."

I saw Bella cleaning a tear that had escaped from her eyes.

"I love Bella, with all my strength, with all my heart. And whatever you decide today, it's not going to change the way I feel about her."

Bella and I looked at each other. Our parents looked at us and then they looked at Alice.

"You knew about this?" My dad asked.

Alice nodded, "They love each other, dad."

"Mom, I love Edward, but I love you too, and I don't want my relationship to ruin yours, so we are willing to leave the house if it's the best." Bella said.

Carlisle and Esme changed looks and then they did the unexpected. They laughed. They laughed?

They stood up.

"Bella come here." Esme said.

Bella looked confused, just like me.

"What?" she asked.

"Come here already." Esme said using a more authoritarian voice.

Bella walked to her mom. She opened her arms and then hugged her. Bella looked surprised.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart you are my daughter. I could never deny you happiness." She said.

My father walked to me, I stood up. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, we are not crucifying you. You fell in love, that's hardly considered a crime. But I have to say, you took us by surprise. When we saw you this morning at the kitchen we were just a little shocked. That's all." He said.

"So does this means you are okay with us? You are not going to separate us?" Bella asked.

"Of course not honey. Bella, you are in love. I'm in love too. I am your mother, it's my job to understand you and ensure your happiness." Esme laughed "Besides you're not related, so there's nothing wrong about it."

"But we live together. Doesn't that bother you?" Bella asked.

"Not at all. God, we live in the 21st century, we are parents with an opened mind. Are we really that bad?" Carlisle asked a little offended.

I smiled and hugged him deeply "No, dad. You and Esme are the best parents ever. Thank you."

He hugged me back "You know son, I love Esme deeply and I understand what you feel."

I knew he would understand me.

"Thank you mom, I love you." Bella said.

"You have nothing to thank me for. I just want you to be happy." Esme said, then she looked at me "You take care of my girl Edward. I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of her."

"Don't worry Esme. Bella is my life." I smiled.

Bella left her mom and ran to me. We kissed and hugged happily. I saw Carlisle holding Esme too. Our family was complete.

Alice sighed, "See I told you everything was going to be okay. Now, l was wondering daddy, since Edward and Bella get to live under the same roof as lovers, if Jasper could sleepover here sometimes."

"Alice, forget about it." Carlisle said.

"But dad!"

"No buts, Mary Alice Cullen, you're my little girl, it's my job to protect you."

Alice snorted. We laughed. That was my dad being all protective of is little girl. I looked at Bella and kissed her in the lips. We were together.

*************************************************************

**BPOV**

"Well, it looks like we came earlier to surprise you and it turns out we were the ones surprised." Esme said.

I smiled, I had the best mom ever. How could I ever doubt she would never understand me? We had the family all together. Alice walked to me.

"Bellie I'm so so happy for you." She said.

I hugged her "Thank you Ali."

"Oh Edward you should call Jasper, I bet he is dying to know how things went." Alice said.

"Yeah and I will call Emmet too. I can't wait to tell him the news. See you later love." He said before giving me a sweet kiss.

"And we are going to call Rose and tell her the news." Alice said taking my hand and leading me to her bedroom. Our parents just waved us.

In that afternoon our friends couldn't contain their happiness and decided to come by. We spent the afternoon together, laughing. Life couldn't get any better. At some time we began to play monopoly, Carlisle and Esme joined us and I learned where Alice got her talent from, for these games, Carlisle was good at monopoly. This was what I've always dreamed about. Our family, our friends who I already considered family, all together.

Tomorrow Edward and I would go to school together, holding hands just like any couple.

In that night I saw a shooting star and prayed for this happiness to never end.

****

"Just ignore them Bella. They are not worth it, besides they will only be jealous." Alice said.

We were riding in Edward's car and we were almost at school. I was a little nervous, I mean from now on we were going to act like a normal couple. I can't even imagine what people will think.

Carlisle and Esme said they were okay with it, and told us to ignore people's looks and comments. We were lucky to have them as parents.

"Love, don't worry. We are finally free to do whatever we want." My love smiled. That thought made me smile too. No more hiding.

Alice coughed "Not whatever you want guys, I'm sure there are some rules like, don't be naked, don't fuck yourselves in"

"Okay okay Alice. You know what I meant." Edward said. I blushed.

Edward drove for 5 more minutes until we arrived. Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper walked to us.

"So, today is the big day." Emmet said.

"I can't wait to see how those jealous bitches are going to react." Rose smiled.

"Guys please, it's not like I'm going to yell the whole school that I'm dating Edward, my supposed to be step brother." I said.

"Just relax guys from now on, things will get better." Jasper said.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked.

I thought for a moment. Was I ready to face the whole school and let them know Edward and I were together? Was I ready to bear all the nasty comments that would be made about us? Was I ready to face them?

Hell yeah, because we were worth it, Edward was worth it.

"With you by my side, I will always be ready." I replied. He smiled and kissed me deeply.

"Just remember, I love you." He said. I smiled

"I love you too Edward."

Edward intertwined our hands.

Then the six of us made our way through the parking lot. Alice and jasper beside me and Rosalie and Emmet beside Edward.

As soon as people saw us they began to whisper to each other. Edward squeezed my hand even more.

Alice giggled, Emmet and Jasper cursed under their breaths and Rosalie smirked, but all I could notice and think about was him. Everything and everyone else didn't matter.

Because we were together, we were stronger. We loved each other like there was no tomorrow.

No one could tear us apart.

I'm no psychic, I can't see the future, but of one thing I was certain. My love for him would never die, even when I'm gone from this world.

We would face the troubles that lie ahead of us…

Together…forever.

* * *

**So…there it is. I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter, when their parents discover their relationship, so I hope I hadn't disappointed you…if I did, I'm sorry.**

**I'm a fan of Carlisle and Esme and I wanted to stay faithful to the characters Stephenie M. created. Next is the Epilogue. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Oh the song Edward sings is Forever, by Ben Harper. A beautiful song, if you don't know it, go to youtube and hear it.**

**Please REVIEW, and let me know what you think ;)**


	24. Epilogue

**Hello my dear readers :D**

**First of all, I don't have enough words to express how awesome you are. I didn't had the chance to reply to your reviews, but believe me when I say that all of them mean the world to me, and each one makes me smile like a happy child. **

**The epilogue takes place 10 years later, so this means the gang have all 27 years old.**

**So let's see how everyone ended, and what have become of their lives as well ;)**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing. Twilight and all the characters belong to the talented writer Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Oh my God!

I swear to God, I'm going to kill him. My patience has limits. This was the second time in a week.

I looked at the clothes which I had just washed. The sun was shining brightly, which is something really rare in Forks, the rainiest town in the USA, and I just thought it would be a great opportunity to dry the clothes outside. They were all dirty now. Some of them were lying in the grass, the tiny little paw prints revealed who the culprit was. I looked at him, sitting in the grass, his tail wagging from side to side as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Really Cookie! When will you understand that clothes are not for play and eat and…do whatever you do to them."

He just barked and jumped to me.

"Okay okay. You know I can't be mad at you don't you?" I sighed as I patted him. I heard a giggle from behind and turned around to see my best friend Alice, leaning against the door frame, holding mine and Edward's son in her arms, Edward Jr.

When I knew my baby was going to be a boy, I didn't think twice. I wanted him to have the father's name. I walked to them and took Edward from Alice's arms. I kissed his forehead, he just giggled.

He looked just like his father. He inherited his bronze hair and his beautiful green eyes. He was going to be a heartthrob in the future, just like his father.

Edward claimed he had my lips and nose.

"You know, I can´t help and laugh about the dog's name. Cookie huh? Make sure my brother doesn't pick your second child's name." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes "You know exactly why his name is Cookie."

Cookie has been with us for 5 months now. Edward thought it would be good to our son have a puppy to play with, I agreed too. So one day he brought me a 6 month Dalmatian. He was adorable and he quickly became very attached to little Edward, following him everywhere. My son adores him.

On the second day we caught him eating cookies like there was no tomorrow, and that's where the name came from. The dog just loves cookies.

Cookie came running when he heard little Edward giggle.

"Come on let's go inside, I have something to show you" Alice said.

I put my one year and half old son in the carpet and he began to play with Cookie, while we sat on the couch.

Alice picked a bag from the floor.

"This is my new jeans collection. What do you think?" she said as he showed me the jeans.

They were tight jean, but they had small cuts everywhere, as if some cat had ripped it with his claws. I liked them.

"Alice, I like them. Very fashion."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I would wear them if I weren't 3 months pregnant." I said. Yup, Edward and I were waiting for our second child.

Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Oh thank you Bella, I wasn't very sure about this. But now I am."

In case you're wondering, Alice is a fashion designer. And since she created her own clothing line, called Sweet Bandit, every store has her clothes. Seriously, everyone in America wears her clothes.

"And if it makes you feel better, I won't be able to wear them in a month or two, too." She winked.

I smiled, Alice and Jasper were waiting for their first child. She was 2 months pregnant. When our sons are born they will have the same age, practically.

"Oh and I showed them to Rosalie too. She loved them."

"I bet she did." I winked.

Rosalie and Emmet married four years ago. They have a beautiful blonde girl, named Lyra. She's two years old, and Rose is already planning the weeding of her and my Edward Jr.

"How is she by the way? I talked to her three days ago, she was thinking of taking some vacations." I said.

Rosalie was an Infancy Educator, because first of all she loves children. And Emmet, surprisingly became a Detective. He had muscles and was smart enough. Everyone was proud of him.

"Yeah, she's been really tired lately." Alice said. I nodded.

We heard Alice's phone ringing.

"It's a message from Carlisle. Right now they are in Rome." She said.

Carlisle and Esme decided to take vacations and flew to Italy. They were travelling through the whole country. And they were in love more than ever.

"I know, my mom called me this morning. They look like they're having fun." I said.

We talked for a couple of minutes. Alice told me Jasper was defending a very important case, he is a lawyer. Then she told she saw Jessica the other day with Mike.

"I thought they broke up." I said.

"Me too, apparently they are still together, but I heard she is the same bitch she was in High School." Alice laughed.

High school…I still remember the first day Edward and I assumed our relationship in public. The whole school freaked out. In less than two days, the whole town knew about us. Jessica was one of the girls who gossiped more about it. And according to Alice she was just jealous, because she always had a thing for Edward.

The gossip, the stares and the whispers only lasted one week, after that no one bothered to even look at us.

I had just finished feeding Edward Jr. when I heard my husband's car.

"Uhh, hot husband is here. I'm going now. So tomorrow…are you up for a baby shopping trip?" she asked.

I thought about it, I needed to buy some clothes for me and for little Edward. And also for the baby.

"Sure. See you tomorrow Alice." I hugged her.

She walked to Edward "Come give a hug to Auntie Alice."

Alice kissed her nephew and when she was about t open the door Edward came in.

"Oh, Alice. Hi! You're going already?" My husband asked.

"Yeah, twin but I will be back tomorrow. Your wife and I will be going on a shopping trip. So see you then." She said before kissing Edward.

"Wow, that was quick!" He said.

Edward walked to our son and pulled him from the floor to a loving hug.

Edward Jr. giggled and opened his small arms to hug his daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he said.

"Hello son. God, I swear you grow up every day." Edward said and kissed our son. Then he put him on the carpet and patted Cookie who licked his hand.

"And how is my beautiful wife today?" he asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good." I giggled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Edward fell to his knees and lifted my top to caress and kiss my belly where our son or daughter was.

"And how are you baby boy?"

"Baby boy?" I asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling it's going to be a boy." He smiled.

"Hmm, this time a want a girl." I said.

"Oh I hope it's not a girl." Edward said. I glared at him, why wouldn't he want a girl.

Edward kissed me "Love, if it's a girl, I'm sure she will be as beautiful and her mother and then I will have trouble trying to keep away all the hormonal boys."

I laughed.

"So how was your day, darling?" I asked.

"Very very tiring. I had two surgeries today." He said.

Edward, fulfilled his dream, and just like his father he became a doctor and one of the best surgeons ever. Some people didn't understand why would a namely doctor like Edward, work in the small hospital of Forks, when he could be working in one of the most prestige hospitals in US.

Well the answer was very simple. We had memories here. Very dearly. That's why we decided to live in here, we love this place. It was where all began. And that's why our friends live in here too. This place was the beginning for all of us.

"But I don't want to talk about it, right now I want to make out with my pregnant wife." He said.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the couch.

"Don't get upset love, but you are getting heavier." He chuckled.

I slapped his arm.

"Well I'm pregnant you know."

"I know, with my child. My second child." He said proudly.

Edward locked his fingers in my hair and pulled me for the most amazing kiss ever. Okay, I know I say this every time he kisses me, but I can't help.

"I love you. So much, I can't get enough of you. I always want you, more." he said through the kisses.

"Me too." I replied. This thirsty for him will never end. I felt a pair of eyes on us and looked to see our son and Cookie looking at us. Edward and I laughed.

"Come here son. I love you too, all of you." Edward said as he grabbed our son and put him on his lap. I tapped the spot beside me and Cookie jumped to it, nestling to my side. I patted him.

This was my dream, having a family with Edward.

"What name will we give to our baby?" Edward asked, holding my right hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Well if it's a boy, I would like to be…Gabriel or Riley." he nodded.

"If it's a girl a want her to be called, Rosemary." I said. Rose was from Rosalie and Mary was from Alice, whose first name his Mary. They have been such a good friends.

Understanding my decision, Edward smiled.

"It's a beautiful name." he said.

Our son yawned and soon closed his eyes cuddling to his dad.

"You know, I've been thinking. What will you tell to our son when he begins to ask you how you met his father." Edward asked before kissing my neck.

I looked at my wedding ring as all the memories came back to me. It's been 10 years, but it looks like everything happened yesterday. Our first meeting, our first kiss, our first touch, our first time making love to each other.

I was 17 years old, and I didn't know what love was. In that year I didn't even know I would end up here, happy, with Edward and this beautiful family. But life has these things, and when you are fated to be with someone, no matter who that person his, you can´t change your fate.

And when life offers you the chance to be happy, all you have to do his grab it with all your strength and never stop believing in it.

Believing is a virtue.

"I will tell him the truth. How it all began." I smiled and kissed my husband passionately.

We had to face some barriers and we fought to stay to together. And I know there will always be new barriers that we will have to go through. But that´s what life is about. Facing and falling in love with the unexpected.

Because, it all began when I fell in love with Edward Cullen, my Stepbrother.

* * *

**And this is it guys. I hope you liked the way I ended this story.**

**So leave a last review for this story and tell me what you think.**

**I huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and supported me. I know I have some grammar errors and the fact that you put up with all of it, makes me really happy. Thanks for giving me the chance to write a story in a language that's not mine.**

**Vocês são os maiores! (Translation: You guys are the best!)**

**I have some ideas for a new story, but I don't know when I will be posting it, and I don't know if I will write the new story in English, Portuguese or Spanish. So you will know about me, if you added me to your author's note.**

**So thanks again and don't forget to review**

**See ya :D**


End file.
